A love that burns hot enough to last
by gleekie19
Summary: Brittany works as a bartender in a night club in Los Angeles. Find out what happens when Santana goes out with her roommates Puck and Quinn and meets the beautiful flirty bartender! Brittana!
1. Can't seem to get enough

**Hi everyone!:) I had an idea in my head and I decided to write it. I'm still working on my other story ''she changes me''. If you came here through that story, I hope you like this one too! And for anyone else who doesn't know my other story, you can check it out:)  
If you liked this chapter, let me know and I'll continue this story too.**

**I used one song add youtube in front of .com/watch?v=UWmouFTefLE&ob=av2n. to listen to it :)  
Mohombi ft. Nelly - Miss Me**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

It was Saturday night and I was lying on the couch in my apartment. I have no idea where my roommates Quinn and Puck are, but I couldn't care less right now. This weekend started out like crap. I got fired in the restaurant just because I slapped a costumer for the second time in a week. I still don't understand why that is a reason to fire me, besides that guy deserved it. He was squeezing and touching my ass every chance he got. No one gets to touch me unless I want them too.

I know I can be hard to handle sometimes, but at least I don't let people walk all over me. The only two people who I really trust are Quinn and Puck. They are my best friends and although they can be annoying like hell sometimes, I couldn't imagine my life without them. Puck is like the male version of me and Quinn was actually the opposite. She was sweet to everyone, but she trusts people way to easily. It was my job to protect her from the people that just want to take an advantage of that sweetness. Puck on the other hand is fully capable to take care of himself. He's adventurous with everything, especially with the girls. I can't tell you how many times I've had to go to dinner to meet his 'new' girlfriend.

I've known Puck almost my entire life and Quinn since she moved in with us two years ago. He always says that friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings. It sounded disgusting the first couple of times when he said it, but now it actually sounded right strangely.

Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and Quinn and Puck came walking in with a couple of bags filled with groceries.

''Whaddup Lopez'' Puck said and he kicked the door close with his foot. Quinn smiled at me and put the bags on the floor in the hall.

''My back is killing me'' Quinn sighed and plopped down next to me on the couch.

''Hey! aren't you going to help me with this stuff'' Puck shouted from the kitchen.

''You're the man of the house, you should take care of us'' Quinn chuckled and lifted up my feet to rest them on her lap.

I gave her a weak smile and turned my attention back to the TV.

''Holy shit what happened here'' Puck shouted.

Shit, he probably saw the mess I made this afternoon. I tried to bake a cake when I got home from work and there was ingredients everywhere. I never baked a cake in my life, but people do that when they get depressed right? It didn't work for me though, it tasted like crap so I just ate a Ben & Jerry instead.

''Whatever it is - I didn't do it!'' I shouted back and gave Quinn a wink who just shook her head back and forth.

''How was work?'' Quinn said and grabbed the remote control to switch the channel.

''I was watching that'' I said and snatched the remote out of her hand to put it back on Saturday night live.

''What's going on with you'' Quinn said while raising one eyebrow. God why does she always has to know how I feel.

''Ladies, dinner is served, and you Lopez, are going to do the dishes tonight.'' Puck said before I could answer Quinns question.

He came walking into the living room with three pizza boxes and handed me a pizza Hawaii, my favorite.

''Santana here is a little grumpy tonight'' Quinn chuckled and took a bite of her pizza slice.

''Okay whose ass do I have to beat?'' Puck said

''Actually I already beat them that's why I got fired'' I said and shrugged my shoulders. I acted like I didn't care, but I hate it. I don't have an income now and it sucks ass to find a job anywhere now.

Quinn looked at me with wide eyes and Puck was cheering for me.

''Why are you clapping for her Puck, that's not good at all!'' Quinn said, but couldn't hold back her laughter too.

''So why did you have to beat someone in a freakin restaurant?'' Puck asked and took a big gulp of his water.

''Some guy wasn't able to keep his hands to himself and I made it clear to him that I'm not very interested in that type of people'' I chuckled but couldn't help but feel a little frustrated about the fact that I was unemployed again. It wasn't the first time that I lost a job because of my temper.

''Don't worry, you'll find another job. Maybe in a fight club or something?'' Quinn smirked and gave me a wink.

''Whatever'' I sighed and turned my attention back to the TV.

''I think I have a good idea to get you out of this depressive mood'' Puck said after we finished our pizza.

''I'm not having sex with you''

''O-kay I'm not going to say that it didn't cross my mind, but you're like a sister to me so that would just be uhm''

''Disgusting'' Quinn said and finished his sentence.

''Yeah that would be weird. Anyway, a friend of mine told me about a night club called 'Candyman'. It's loaded with hot chicks and the drinks are awesome there'' Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows.

''Why would we be interested in hot chicks?'' Quinn asked.

Quinn and I were both single. I've dated a few guys before but it never felt right. It goes well for a couple of weeks and then I just lose interest. Mostly it's just a sexual thing and even that wasn't very satisfying. I've had sex with girls before too, but that was more experimenting. I mean everybody does that right? I'm not a lesbian or something, but some girls are just too hot not to touch. I don't know exactly why I like it, I just do.

Quinn dated a guy called Sam for a while, but that didn't work out very well. He was pretty nice, except for his humongous mouth. Puck and Quinn knew about the fact that I hooked up with girls before, Puck just thinks it's hot and Quinn doesn't talk about it. I think it makes her a little uncomfortable, but she just has to try it sometimes too, then she will understand.

''Well I think Lopez knows how to deal with that, she likes to taste both sides right'' Puck smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

''Shut up perve'' I said and threw a left over from my pizza at him. He managed to avoid the piece of food and stuck his tongue out.

''Sometimes you two are really exhausting'' Quinn sighed and picked up the left over from the floor.

I swear if I would live with Puck alone, it would have been a fucking mess in this house.

''He started it'' I said.

Puck rolled his eyes and got up to throw the pizza boxes away.

''So are we going out tonight or what? We look like a freaking threesome married couple, hanging on the couch on a Saturday night.'' He shouted from the kitchen again.

''Fine, but you're driving! Quinn and I want to get our drinks on right Q?'' I said and threw my legs over her lap again.

''Yes you're the designated driver tonight Puck'' Quinn chuckled.

Puck came walking out of the kitchen with a pout on his face, but the pout got replaced with a smirk almost right away.

''Why are you looking like we're naked'' I asked and shut off the TV.

''Okay I'll be the designated driver tonight, if you clean up the kitchen for the rest of the week''

''Hell to the no'' I said and made a gesture with my hand to ignore his comment.

''Okay what about a bet, whoever makes out with the hottest girl tonight, can choose who cleans it'' He smirked.

''Done!'' I said and jumped off the couch.

''No way, I've never made out with a girl and I'm not planning it either'' Quinn said and shook her head back and forth.

I think it was actually a pretty fun idea. I know for a fact that I'm going to win this and that means no cleaning duties for the rest of the week. Maybe I can get Quinn out of her comfort zone for one time and throw her into the experiment zone for a night. That is going to be fucking hilarious.

I jumped on her lap and without a warning I took her cheeks in my hands and gave her a hard kiss on her lips.

''What the hell'' Quinn said and wiped her lips before pushing me off her.

''So, now you've kissed a girl'' I smirked and stood up. Puck was laughing and Quinn started laughing now too.

''Okay first of all don't ever do that again, and second, fine I'm in. I really don't want to clean that enormous mess you made in a desperate attempt to eat your depression away'' Quinn chuckled and walked towards the stairs.

''That. Was. So. Hot. And a little gay'' Puck chuckled.

I walked towards him and poked him hard in his stomach before walking up the stairs to get dressed too.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

''Whoew I have two hot roomies'' Puck said when we got out of the car to walk towards the club.

Puck always compliments us in between his childish behavior, but tonight he was really right. Quinn and I decided to dress sexy, because neither of us wants to lose the bet, not just because I was terrible at loosing, but we were planning to have a good night. The worries of finding another job are out of my head for tonight.

''You're so going to lose Puckerman'' I smirked and linked my arm with Quinns. Those heels I chose to wear were damn high and those bricks on this street are not making it easier to walk straight.

Quinn and I were already a little tipsy, because we decided to have a couple of shots at home. Actually Quinn decided to have a couple of shots so she was drunk enough to kiss a girl. I don't know why she makes such a big deal out of it, but I know for a fact she will like it.

''Wow this place is popular'' Quinn said when we reached the club.

The line was long to say the least, and Puck was right, it was filled with hot girls. There were a couple of handsome guys too but they were staring at every ass that walked by so they are probably just looking to get laid.

''Don't worry, my friend put us on the guest list'' Puck said and walked passed the line towards the bouncer.

''Thank god'' Quinn mumbled.

''Hey dude, we're on the list'' Puck said to the bouncer and showed him his ID. He nodded and he detached the red lint so we could enter the club. The rest of the line looked at us with a jealous look and I gave the bouncer a wink before walking in after Quinn and Puck.

The club was huge and packed with people. It wasn't that nasty packed like that you can't take a single step without getting a sweaty body pressed up against you, no this club was actually nice.

''So, see anyone you like yet?'' I said into Quinns ear so she could hear me above the loud music.

''No, let me get drunk first'' She said back and pulled me with her toward the bar. I looked back to see if Puck followed us, but he was already talking with a girl. I stood behind Quinn at the bar and I heard her ordering two shots. I could only see a string of blonde hair moving in front of Quinn behind the bar. Quinn took the drinks and gave me a shot. We swallowed it in one time and made our way towards the dance floor.

* * *

After three hours dancing and pushing sweaty guys away, who desperately tried to grind against me, I decided it was time to cool off a little.

I squeezed Quinns waist to get her attention.

''I'm going outside for a minute, it's hot in here'' I said.

''Whooew it's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothessss'' She yelled in my ear. Yup she was definitely wasted now. I shoved her playfully and walked towards the door to get some air. Actually, I stumbled towards the door because my balance was damn hard to find.

I was about to step out of the club, when my heel kept hanging behind the doorstep. I tried to grab the doorpost to keep myself from falling, but my hand slipped away. I stumbled out of the door when two strong arms caught my body before I hit the ground. I struggled to put my feet straight up again and looked up to see who caught me.

''I'm sorry, tha…'' I tried to finish my sentence, but I lost all my words at the sight in front of me. A beautiful long girl with blond hair and the most sparkling blue eyes was looking at me with a worried but amused look.

''Are you falling for me already'' She chuckled and smiled at me. Her soft voice was enough for me to lose my words again.

''I uhm..'' I breathed out and felt my cheeks burning. I let go of her, but she kept her arms around my waist.

''Don't be embarrassed, it's okay, although it doesn't happen to me every night that a beautiful girl just falls into my arms'' She said and gave me that flirty smile again. I finally snapped out of my trance and smiled back.

''Sorry, lost my balance for a second'' I said and smoothened out my dress.

She let go of me and I instantly missed her touch. I guess this would be the perfect girl to win my bet with.

''Like I said, no need to apologize. Do you want me to call a cab for you?'' She asked.

''No, my friends are inside. I just wanted to cool off a little bit, it's hot in there''

''Yeah tell me about it. I'm lucky that I get to have a break or else I would pass out'' She said and leaned her body against the wall. I saw that she was wearing a tight legging and a black low cut V shirt with the word 'Candyman' on it.

''Ow you work here?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I guess I made those shots which got you so out of balance'' She chuckled and gave me a wink.

''Well at least you saved me from hitting the damn ground''

'' So what else do you have going for besides your good looks'' She asked and her voice sounded a little raspy, probably from shouting behind the bar the whole night.

Normally when a guy would use that kind of lines on me I would just roll my eyes and walk away, but when she said it, I felt good about myself and felt no urge at all to walk away from her. I was giggling like a teenage girl and stopped it immediately when I realized how stupid I was acting. I decided to throw in a corny pick up line too, just to see how she reacts to it. If I want to kiss her tonight I have to do something about it.

''Nothing much, I've had a really bad day today, but it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile'' I said and gave her a wink too.

I saw that I took her off guard with my flirting and her face turned a little pink. I guess she isn't used to girls who flirt back a little.

''Hmm, you know what makes me feel better'' She said and stepped closer towards me with a little smirk on her lips.

''W-what?''

''Dancing'' She whispered in my ears and took my hand to pull me inside the club again. She stopped in front of the doorstep and threw her arm around my waist when I stepped over it.

''Thanks'' I said a little ashamed and she just gave me that infectious smile again.

We made our way towards the dance floor and I could hear the next song almost at the chorus, pumping out of the speakers. I looked to see if I saw Quinn or Puck, but I couldn't see them. The blonde girl began swaying her hips back and forth in front of me, moving perfectly with the beat of the song while smiling at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

_It's been a rough week  
Another drink please  
I'm walking the floor, that's when  
You do your entrance, sexy movements  
You knock me off shore_

She kept her eyes on me and I sstarted to sway my hips at the same rhythm as her.

_Girl it seems like you need company  
I can tell by the look in your eyes  
Could you possibly, exclusively  
Give me just a minute of your time_

This would be the perfect timing to kiss her. I slowly danced my way towards her, but she just swayed away from me the more I walked up to her. I frowned a little but she just smirked at me and started dancing more seductive. Damn, she was good.

_Lady, I don't want to dance with nobody, but you  
If you don't believe me  
Let me just work on your body to prove  
You're going to miss me when I'm gone_

Suddenly she licked her lips and this time she danced towards me, she rested her hands on my waist and tried to navigate my hips so that they were swaying with hers in harmony. Just when I wanted to throw my arms around her neck and pull her closer, someone tugged on her shoulder.

''Brittany!, Break is over, we need you back at the bar!'' A tall guy said and motioned with his head that she had to go to the bar.

Hmm so her name was Brittany, it matches perfectly with her appearance.

Brittany nodded at him and leaned closer to me, still with her hands on my waist. She squeezed my waist a little and brushed her lips against my ear when she said '' Sorry, duty calls. Just want you to know, not many people can take my breath away, but you don't even had to try''

Before I could react she already made her way through the crowd towards the bar. Shit, not only am I going to lose the bet now, but strangely I missed her. The alcohol is really messing with my mind I guess.

I grabbed my phone and saw that it already was pretty late, I scanned the dance floor and suddenly I felt two arms around my waist from behind.

''Oee that was close Lopez, too bad she ditched you'' He said in my ear and I turned around to see him grinning at me.

''She didn't ditch me, she works here! Unless your name is Google,stop acting like you know everything. Besides you still didn't make out with anyone too! '' I said.

''No the girls here are hard to satisfy, that's not my fault.'' He said.

''Whatever, let's find Quinn and go home.'' I said and looked around to find her somewhere in the dancing crowd.

Puck poked my shoulder and I turned around to face him again with an frustrated frown.

''I think I found her'' He chuckled and pointed to the side.

I followed his line of sight and was a little shocked when I saw what he was pointing at. Quinn was fully making out with a short brunette in the middle of the dance floor.

''Holy shit'' I said and Puck began cheering and pumping his fist in the air.

I saw Quinn pulling back a little and I could see that she was completely wasted.

''I'll go get her, before she pukes all over that hot chick'' Puck chuckled and walked up towards Quinn.

I was still looking at her and the short girl with a shocked look. Puck dragged Quinn with his arm around her waist towards me and she was smiling like a moron.

''Santanaaaaa, I kissed a girl!'' She yelled in my ear and stumbled into my side.

''And how was it?'' I chuckled while throwing my arm around the other side of her waist, so that she was walking between me and Puck.

''I liked it woeeeew'' She screamed and gave Puck a kiss on his cheek before she said ''You're going to clean the house this week baby''

Before we walked out of the exit, I turned around so that I could see Brittany behind the bar, but she wasn't there. I'd rather stay for a little while longer and dance with her again, but Quinn was on the edge of breaking down and puke all over the place. I was disappointed that I didn't see Brittany, but I guess if she works here, I will be seeing her much more often. With that prospect in my mind, I stumbled towards the car with Quinn and Puck and the image of Brittany dancing against me.

I guess It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.

Jeez the alcohol made me think about all kinds of corny things.

* * *

**So do you want me to continue this story?:) Leave a review and let me know ;)**

Note: My first language isn't english, but I did my best with the grammar. I don't own glee or any of the characters.


	2. Cheer me up

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and all the story alerts. I'm going to continue this story for you guys!:) This chapter is a little bit the filler before the story really begins :) p.s. I'll update ''She changes me'' probably tomorrow!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

''Psst lopez, wake up'' I heard Pucks saying.

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly felt like someone just slapped me in the face. I rubbed my hands through my eyes to clear my sight and looked around. I was lying in the bathtub in a very uncomfortable position. I saw Quinn sleeping in her underwear in front of the toilet and Puck was laughing at me. I immediately looked down at myself, but luckily I still had my clothes on from last night.

''What the hell am I doing in here'' I mumbled and carefully stepped out of the empty bathtub.

''Quinn was puking almost the entire night and you sat next to her, remember'' Puck said while brushing his teeth. I stepped over Quinn and looked at myself in the mirror. I wish I hadn't because this reflection is going to give me serious nightmares.

''Okay and where were you when all this happened?'' I said and splashed some water in my face.

''You know I get nauseous when I see vomit'' He said and scrunched his face.

''Ugh you're such a sissy, anyway we should wake up sleeping beauty over there'' I said and nodded my head towards Quinn, who was still passed out in front of the toilet.

''Okay, but let me take a picture first'' Puck chuckled and took his phone out of his pocket. I rolled my eyes and watched him walk closer towards Quinn to take a picture.

My thoughts went back to last night. Quinn surprisingly made out with a girl and won the bet, but the one thing that was dominating my mind was Brittany. I don't know why I feel so attracted towards her, but I can't wait to see her again. Her sparkling blue eyes and the way her lips formed a smile when she said something, or the way she was looking at me with so much amusement when we were dancing.

''Wait, I have an idea'' I grinned.

Puck turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. I took off my dress and heels so I was only in my lacy underwear.

''Uhm what are you doing'' Puck asked and tried to look away.

''Ssh don't wake her up yet. Take a picture of this too'' I said and walked towards Quinn.

She was still in a deep sleep, like always when she had too much to drink. You could drop a stone on her head and she still wouldn't wake up. I softly laid down on top of her and placed my hand on her boob while placing my head in the crook of her neck.

''Oh I see what you're trying to do here'' Puck chuckled and quickly took a picture of me and Quinn in this challenging position.

I stood up and looked at the screen of Pucks phone

''Perfect, can you make us some breakfast I'm going to change for a second'' I said and walked towards my room to put on some sweats and a tank top. A few minutes later I could smell the scent of bacon and eggs coming from the living room and made my way downstairs.

''Hmm something smells damn good in here'' I said and inhaled sharply.

''You are smelling my amazing cooking talent'' Puck chuckled.

''Don't flatter yourself, bacon and eggs are the only thing you can make around here'' I said and laid down on the couch.

Puck came walking out of the kitchen and handed me a plate with breakfast on it. You can say many things about Puck, but he sure knows how to make a girl with a hangover happy.

''Breakfast a la Puck'' he said with a french accent and sat down next to me.

A few minutes later I heard a loud yawn coming from upstairs and Quinn came walking down the stairs looking just as horrible as me.

''Showtime'' I mumbled to Puck and he nodded his head with an amused smirk.

''Can someone please explain why I was lying almost naked on the bathroom floor'' Quinn said in a raw voice and plopped down on the huge chair next to the couch. She had also put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

''Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't remember it?'' I said and pretended to be offended.

''Damn Q, I never thought you were so loud!'' Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows. Yeah, he does that a lot.

Quinn was looking back and forth between me and Puck and I could see in her face that she was trying to figure out what had happened when we got home from the night club last night.

''I really have no idea what you are talking about'' Quinn said and grabbed the plate with breakfast that Puck handed her.

''Let me just say that we had a really good time and you were amazing'' I said in a husky voice and gave her a wink. Her eyes widened and the expression on her face was priceless.

''Oh my god, please don't tell me tha…'' Quinn said and shook her head back and forth.

''I'm glad that you two were done when I found you, I would have to take a lot of cold showers to get that image out of my head'' Puck smirked.

''I don't believe you'' Quinn said, but I just kept my face in a flirty smile.

''Relax Q, you liked it too'' I smirked

''I have proof, I'm so going to put this picture beside my bed'' Puck chuckled and handed Quinn his phone with the picture of me lying on top of her in just our underwear.

Quinn grabbed the phone and her whole face turned into a deep color of red. She looked up to me and I gave her a wink again, but it was really hard to keep myself from laughing. I saw panic forming on her face and I began the countdown in my head.

3.

2.

1.

''Are you insane! How could you let this happen! How am I supposed to, I mean how can I, oh my god, oh my god'' Quinn said on the edge of panic and began walking back and forth in the room.

Puck gave me a high five and we finally allowed ourselves to burst into laughter. The tears were streaming down my face and Puck was whistling with his fingers in his mouth. I didn't take long for Quinn to see what was going on and she let out a deep sigh of relief.

''You are evil'' Quinn said and slapped our heads. She threw Pucks phone into his lap and dropped herself on the chair again.

''That was freakin hilarious'' Puck said and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

''We just had to do it, I mean you were all over some brunette last night too, remember. Congratulations on winning the bet, Puck already did the dishes'' I chuckled.

Quinn looked at me like I was fooling her again but then I saw she remembered it. She raised her knees and buried her head between them.

''I can't believe I did that'' She mumbled.

''Relax fabray, it was hot! And besides you told us you liked it'' He smirked.

''I did not'' She said and raised her head a little.

''Just keep telling yourself that, I'm proud of you though'' I said and gave her a wink. Her face turned red again at my action.

''Aahw our little girl is growing up'' Puck chuckled.

Before Quinn could react there was a loud knock on the door. She quickly stood up and walked down the hallway to open it.

''Who is it?'' Puck shouted.

''Noa what did I tell you about hospitality: make your guests feel like they're at home, even if you wish they were'' Tony chuckled.

Tony is Pucks father. He always visits at the most random moments. I don't mind it because he was always fun to have around. Tony had the same mohawk ever since Puck got one. He liked his sons style and I have to say it looked bad ass on him. The only difference with Pucks mohawk was that his one was gray.

''How are my two favorite girls in the world'' Tony asked and sat down next to me on the couch and gave us a smile.

''We had a rough night'' I said and Quinn nodded.

''Hmm you two still look stunning'' Tony said.

''Why do you always have to hit on my roommates dad'' Puck sighed and took the dishes into the kitchen.

''Can't your old man have some fun too. I always say you should always take life with a grain of salt, ...plus a slice of lemon, ...and a shot of tequila.'' Tony chuckled.

''Well we took a lot of that life last night'' Quinn laughed.

''Yeah, I got fired yesterday so I drank my depression away'' I sighed.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''I got fired because I slapped a costumer who was hitting on me'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''That's my girl. Let me tell you girls a story of when I was a younger and a more handsome man. I got in a fight one time with a really big guy, and he said, "I'm going to mop the floor with your face." I said, "You'll be sorry." He said, "Oh, yeah? Why?" I said, "Well, you won't be able to get into the corners very well." Tony said and laughed at his own joke. He always does that and it were those moments that you could really recognize Puck in him.

''Come on dad, that one is old'' Puck said and slipped on the couch beside me.

''No but seriously, Santana you have to control your temper. Never do something permanently stupid just because you are temporarily upset. Take some advice from an old man like me. Yeah, some things in this world might have passed me by and I might have missed a chance or two but you won't find any regrets in my eyes.'' He said and gave me a pat on my shoulder.

''Thanks T, I'm working on it.'' I said. He was right, I have to work on my temper and I have to find a job again to support myself.

* * *

_Later that day.._

I was tired and was I was getting more and more grumpy. Puck went fishing with his dad and I dragged Quinn along with me to every restaurant in the neighborhood to find a job. At every place I heard the same thing: ''I'm sorry were not hiring at the moment, but you can leave your resume or fill out our application''.

Whenever I fill out an application, in the part that says "If an emergency, notify:" I put "DOCTOR". I mean what's Quinn or Puck going to do when I get a heart attack or something.

Ugh this sucks ass, maybe I should just go out again and dance with Brittany. She would cheer me up and I still want to kiss her even though there is no bet anymore. She was just so interesting and sexy. It was a strange feeling, I mean she was a girl why was I getting so worked up about this.

''Can we go home now'' Quinn sighed.

''Yeah we should get some sleep before tonight''

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''It means that we are going to 'Candyman' again'' I smirked.

''Oh come on, I'm tired. Can't we just go next weekend'' She sighed.

''Please do this for me, or else I'm going to watch depressing movies and sob on your shoulder the whole night because my life is pathetic right now'' I said.

''Ugh fine, just don't make me drink so much this time''

''I promise, and besides maybe that hot little chick of yours is there too'' I said and gave her a wink.

I hadn't told her about Brittany because I don't want her to tease me with it.

''Shut up'' She said and walked towards our car.

* * *

A couple of hours later I was getting ready for a second night out. I decided to dress extra sexy again so Brittany wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off me. I hope she works tonight though, or else I'm just going to pretend to feel sick and drag Quinn home with me again. Comparing to the reflection I saw in the mirror this morning and now, I looked damn hot. I was wearing my black strapless dress and it hugged my body in every perfect place. This will definitely drive her crazy.

I walked downstairs and Quinn was putting on some lip gloss.

''Getting extra soft lips for your girl huh?'' I chuckled and grabbed my purse.

''How long are you going to torture me with that'' She sighed but smiled too.

''You love it, where is Puck by the way?'' I asked, but my question already got answered when I heard the door going open.

''Honeys I'm home'' Puck chuckled and walked into the room. He dropped his car keys on the table and jumped on the couch.

''Catch any fish?'' Quinn asked.

''No, my dad wanted to go to a bar instead and insulted a few woman so we got kicked out and then he dragged me into an other bar'' Puck said.

''What did he say this time?'' I asked and sat down on the chair.

''He said to a woman: ' A dress makes no sense unless it inspires men to want to take it off you'. And then she slapped him in the face and then he said 'Jeez, when a man talks dirty to a woman, it's sexual harassment, but when a woman talks dirty to a man, it's $3.95 a minute'' Puck said and rolled his eyes. Quinn and I laughed a little because I knew exactly how Tony would have said that.

''He clearly doesn't know how to impress the ladies, you don't have it from a stranger'' I chuckled and stood up. Puck looked at me and then to Quinn.

''Going somewhere?'' He smirked.

''Stop drooling'' I said and threw the pillow from the chair towards him.

''We're going to 'candyman' again, girls night out'' Quinn said and stood up too.

''Pff thanks for inviting me''

''As long if you still have a mohawk between your legs, you're not welcome on a girls night out. And besides don't you have some cleaning to do?'' I chuckled.

''Very funny, I'm too tired anyways. Have fun and call me if you guys need me'' he said and turned on the TV.

We took a cab to the club and got out in front of it. There was a huge line again, even though it was Sunday. We're not on the guest list tonight so I guess we'll just have to stand in the line this time. When I saw the club again, I instantly felt tingles in my stomach. Why am I nervous?

''You've got to be kidding me'' Quinn mumbled and followed me towards the end of the line.

We were standing in line for half an hour now and it went slow to say the least. I was getting cold and more nervous with each step I got closer. I just hope she's there.

''Oh my god that blonde girl is so checking you out'' Quinn suddenly said and pointed towards the entrance of the club.

I looked up and there she was, waving at me with those sparkly blue eyes. I smiled back at her and she gave me a wink. She stepped towards the bouncer and whispered something in his ear. He looked towards me and Quinn and beckoned his head.

''Come on, we can go in'' I said to Quinn and dragged her through the line of people who all sighed of jealousy.

''Who is she?'' Quinn asked confused.

''Brittany''

* * *

**That is going to be a fun night ;) You'll see next chapter.**


	3. Keep it cool

**Thank you:) used one song:**

**Nayer Feat. Mohombi & Pitbull - Suavemente**

**.com/watch?v=rlJ0lg5nc-o&feature=fvst**

* * *

**Santana POV**

She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing the same shirt, but this time a booty short with high heels instead of the legging. Those legs are to die for. I can't remember that a girl ever made me feel this vulnerable.

The bouncer opened the lint and Quinn and I walked towards the door where Brittany was leaning to the wall next to it.

''Hi'' Brittany said sweetly.

''Hi'' I said and smiled back. I felt the same strange but nice feelings that I felt the night before when I talked to her.

We just kept smiling at each other without saying a word. It's one of those awkward moments when everyone is silent just waiting for someone to say, "awkward."

''Awkward'' Quinn said barely audible but loud enough to hear. There you go.

I got pulled out of my trance and had to tear my eyes from Brittany to give Quinn a nudge.

''Hi I'm Quinn, thanks for getting me and Santana in sooner'' Quinn said and outstretched her hand.

Brittany grabbed it and she was saying something back to her but I have no clue what she was saying because I was just staring at her lips. What was I doing?

''So I finally have a name for that pretty face'' Brittany said and gave me a wink.

I realized that I didn't even told her my name last night. Maybe because we got interrupted and I had to leave because Quinn was about to puke all over the place. I felt Quinn looking at me with slight confusion and suspicion.

I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason at all like you always see in those soppy movies, but I think I was doing it right now. Come on I have to get it together.

''Yeah I guess you do'' I said and gave her a wink.

I grabbed Quinns hand and pulled her with me inside. I felt Brittanys eyes burning in my back and right before the door closed I looked over my shoulder and caught her gaze. Normally, when you catch someone staring at you they look away instantly and just stare at the wall. Brittany on the other hand smiled and blew me a kiss with her hand.

''Is she one of your little experiments or something?'' Quinn said while taking of her jacket.

''What? No, she works here, I met her last night and we danced a little'' I said and sat down next to Quinn on a low lounche couch.

''Hmm then why were you dry humping each other with your eyes'' Quinn chuckled and bounced a little back and forth on the music. I think it's a latin weekend or something because last night and now the DJ is playing a lot of reggaeton.

''Pff I was just being nice and besides she got us in or else we would still be standing outside behind that smelling dude'' I said

''Yeah right, you and being nice to a girl you just met, where are the claws?'' Quinn chuckled.

''Can we just drop it now? Go to the dance floor and see if you can pick up some hot guys for us to dance with, I'm going to get us some much needed drinks'' I said. Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way to the dance floor.

I pushed myself through a bunch of people to get to the bar. There were two brunettes and a tall guy working behind it. In the corner of my eye I saw Brittany pouring in some shots at the other side of the bar. You could see she was very good with it because she was doing the most weird stuff with the glasses and the drinks. If I would try that I'll probably hit someone in the face with a bottle unintentionally.

She briefly looked up and I waved at her. She gave me that flirty smile again and beckoned her head. I walked towards her side of the bar and leaned over it to tease her a little bit.

''You know, people who throw kisses are hopelessly lazy'' I smirked.

''Hmm is that so, then maybe I have to give you a real kiss and if you don't like it, you can always return it'' She winked and handed some shots to the guy next to me. Hmm so she wants to play a little game. Either she is into experimenting too or she is a capital G gay. Either way, it's fine by me.

''Ow I see what you're doing. You're just flirting with all your costumers so they will give you more tips'' I smirked.

''I'm not flirting. I'm just being extra nice to someone who is extra attractive, so what can I make for you and your friend?'' She smirked

I was glad that the music was so loud because every time when she said something she leaned closer to me over the bar to say it. I guess being a bartender really does make you better with flirting with people. I couldn't help but wonder if she does it with other customers too. Ugh who am I kidding of course she does.

''Just give me some of your creations'' I said and gave her a wink.

She nodded with a smile and began mixing some things. While working her magic on the drinks she was swaying back and forth on the music. Even when she is just unconsciously bouncing on the music she still looks so sexy. She poured something into one glass and threw two straws in it. She grabbed a lighter and held it above the glass. A small flame was now on top of the alcohol. I never saw a drink like this and I gave her a confused look. Brittany held her long blonde hair back and leaned forward to capture one of the straws between her lips. She grabbed the back of my neck with her other hand and brought my face gently towards the other straw. Our faces were so close right now and it gave me tingles all over my body. We sucked on the straws and the shot was burning in my throat. It actually was really nice. She slowly let the straw slip out of her lips and couldn't help but stare.

''That was good, what's it called?'' I said while leaning closer again.

''It has no name, I just made it. How about we call it a brittana'' She said and gave me a wink.

''You're losing your game here, that was so cheesy'' I chuckled and rolled my eyes. It was actually pretty cute that she combined our names and named a shot after the two of us.

''Yeah that one was pretty bad huh'' She laughed and I swear she was blushing a little although I couldn't see it that clear with this lightening. Suddenly I felt two arms on my shoulder and I turned around to see Quinn laughing at me.

''I was wondering what took you so long, but never mind'' She said in my ear and smiled at Brittany.

''Shut up Q'' I said and poked her in her stomach. Brittany was laughing at us and started mixing again. She set up three glasses and took a shot with us. I wanted to grab some money, but she shook her hand in front of it.

''That one was on me'' she said and smiled at me.

Damn those smiles, she's killing me. Before she turned her attention to the impatient drunk guy that was next to me I grabbed her arm and pulled her once more towards me while leaning over the bar.

''You do know it takes a lot more than a wink and a drink to get me'' I said in a husky voice and let go of her arm. I saw she was taken back for a moment but before I could turn around she grabbed my arm.

''Don't leave before saying goodbye this time, that wasn't nice'' She said and I felt her lips against my earlobe. Damn why do I feel more gay with every touch and word from this girl I've only known for a day.

Before I could react Quinn pulled me towards the dance floor and away from Brittany. We started dancing and every once in a while I walked back towards Brittany to get us more drinks. Each time when I went back it took me longer to get back to the dance floor. We were laughing and flirting shamelessly. I had one more ''Brittana'' with her and this time my lips brushed a little against hers while sucking on the straws and it made me feel more on fire than the damn shot itself.

After a while I lost Quinn. It's so annoying she always does that. Everytime when she has too much to drink she just walks off and starts talking and dancing with people like they are her best friends. One time Puck and I looked for over an hour to find her in a club that wasn't even bigger than my she is just sucking on some brunettes lips again right now. Probably not, but it was so funny thinking back at it.

After all those drinks my bladder felt like exploding. I stumbled towards the restroom and pushed some grose guys with sunglasses on away. What is that with guys wearing sunglasses in a club, it doesn't make you look bad ass it makes you look like a moron. I felt one of them squeezing my ass but I had to pee so bad right now that I couldn't turn around to give him one of my fists.

I took a briefly look in the mirror and concluded that I still looked hot although I was a little sweaty from all that dancing. Before I could open the door to the actual toilet the door of the restroom opened.

''Are you stalking me or something?'' Brittany chuckled.

''Uhm I'm pretty sure I was here first'' I smirked.

''Okay I admit it, my parents told me to always follow my dreams, so I did'' She chuckled.

''Do you come up with a list of pick up lines or something before you go to work'' I chuckled.

''I'm sorry, I just like the way you blush everytime I say something like that''

''I never blush'' I said.

I was standing with my back towards the sink and Brittany was standing in front of me. Suddenly her face expression changed into a lustful amused look. I heard the crowd in the club cheering at the new song that started. She slowly walked up to me and I saw her biting on her lower lip.

_I know you crave it, and I can say that  
__You've been so patient and I've been waiting  
__For you to take it, and you can keep it  
__You say you need me, make me believe it_

I slowly walked backwards while Brittany kept walking towards me. My ass hit the sink so I couldn't walk back anymore. Brittany was now so close to me that she rested her hands on the sink on either side of my body. I was standing in between her arms while her warm breath tickled the skin in my face. My breath got stuck in my throat and it was hard to keep my breathing under control.

_I wanna o-o-o  
__Can't let you go-o-o  
__Hey mami, damelo otra vez  
__Da-da-da-damelo otra vez_

''Still think you never blush?'' She whispered with an amused smirk. I couldn't get a normal word out of my mouth anymore. Instead I just let out a soft moan and instantly regret it because it only gave her more reason to tease me. She pressed her body against me and I placed my hands on her waist to pull her even closer. Her arms were still resting on the sink on either side of my body.

''I n-never blush'' I breathed out again.

''Hmm you're so stubborn'' she said. And began leaning in closer. I licked my lips and waited for her to close the distance. She looked briefly in my eyes before looking down to my lips. She didn't close the distance yet, but she began slowly grinding her body into my front.

_I wanna o-o-o  
__Can't let you go-o-o  
__Hey mami, damelo otra vez  
__Da-da-da-damelo otra vez_

I felt my breath getting heavier and I rested my forehead against hers. I squeezed her waist and felt completely taken away by the feeling of her body pressed up and grinding against me. I tilted my head a little to the side to capture her lips in mine. This is the moment.

_Suavemente, besame  
__I'm ready to do whatever  
__If you take me away_

Suddenly she pulled back and I almost fell at the loss of contact. She was standing in front of me with an amused smirk and I could see that her eyes were a dark shade of blue now.

''You are definitely blushing now'' She chuckled.

I turned around to look in the mirror and damn I looked like I've been sitting in an oven for days. Did she only do that to let me blush or did she really want to kiss me?

''Are you okay?'' She asked suddenly worried, because I probably still looked like moron. Since when do I get so hot when someone grinds against me. Was it because of her? Suddenly I felt why I went to the restroom in the first place and all that grinding against my bladder didn't help much.

''I have to pee'' I said and quickly jumped into a toilet and locked the door.

Shit, Smooth Santana, really smooth.

* * *

**part 1/2 club night**


	4. imagination

**Thank you, you guys are awesome!:)**

******Song 1: 50 cent - candyshop. _.com/watch?v=IZKBa6bvUjo  
_Song 2: Destiny's Child - Bootylicious_. .com/watch?v=IyYnnUcgeMc&ob=av3e  
_Song 3_: _backstreet boys - As longs as you love_ .com/watch?v=5SSy5yeA5eo  
_Song 4: Carly rae jepsen - call me maybe._ .com/watch?v=RWAdb1vgoik  
_**

* * *

**Santana POV**

When I got out of the toilet Brittany was gone. Okay maybe I took a little longer than normal, but I felt like I was on fire and I didn't want Brittany to see me like this. For a second I thought that I lost it when she was so close against me. I'm craving to just kiss the hell out of her, but I don't want her to think I'm desperate or something.

I checked myself in the mirror and applied some more lip gloss and a little mascara before walking out of the restroom. I opened the door and immediately looked towards the bar. Brittany was already busy working again and I felt a little disappointed that I can't dance with her now.

''Ow here you aaaaare'' I heard Quinns voice and felt her arms around my waist from behind. I turned around and saw that she was completely wasted. She always has that dopey grin on her face and her eyes can't rest on one place.

''Oh come on Q, how much did you have to drink?'' I asked and threw one arm around her waist to keep her standing up.

''Uhm let me think... Who cares'' She laughed

''Okay sit down here I'll get you some water'' I said and helped her sit down on the lounch couch in the corner. There was a tall guy next to her on the couch.

''Hey, can you make sure she doesn't walk away?'' I asked the guy and he nodded. Quinn was still giggling and started talking incomprehensible to him.

I made my way towards Brittany behind the bar and stood next to two guys who were ordering.

''Hello sexy, can you get us something that will taste just as good as you'' One said. They were both staring at her boobs and I saw that Brittany was a little uncomfortable. She nodded and started pouring in some drinks.

''I would definitely do you'' The other one said and gave her a sickening wink.

''Dude, I saw her first, she's coming home with me'' The other one said and they both started laughing and high fived each other. I couldn't hold it together anymore, how dare they talking to her like that.

I pushed the one who was standing the closest to me hard in his side and he stumbled against his friend. Brittany saw what I did and her eyes widened.

''hey watch it!'' The guy said and looked at me with a shocked offended look.

''Don't talk to her like that again!'' I spat out.

I took my earrings out and put them on the bar. If this is going to be a fight at least my earrings wont rip out of my ears.

''Wow someone needs anger management'' The other one laughed.

''I don't need anger management. I need disgusting people like you to stop pissing me off'' I said and pushed the other one too. I saw Brittany looking shocked but amused and I gave her a amall smile before throwing a shot that was standing on the bar into his face.

''Shit man this girl is seriously fucked up'' He said and ran towards the restroom to probably clean himself. The other one was staring at me and I gave him a death glance. I know my glances are pretty frightening so it didn't take long before he ran after his friend.

''Wow I didn't know you had that in you'' Brittany giggled.

''Sorry couldn't help myself. They were practically raping you with their eyes, doesn't that bother you?'' I asked and put my earrings back in my ears. I was actually glad that they decided to walk away because I'm not sure if I could take the two of them.

''I'm used to it'' She said and shrugged her shoulders.

''Well as long as I'm here they don't have the chance to do that again''

''Thank you, that was sweet'' She smiled.

''No problem, Actually I need a favor too''

''Anything'' She said sweetly.

''Can I get a glass of water, Quinn is wasted again'' I chuckled.

Brittany laughed and shook her head back and forth. She held a glass under the crane and filled it with water.

''Here you go'' She winked and handed me the glass. Her fingers brushed over mine when I took the glass from her hand and again it left a burning feeling. Ugh calm down Santana.

I walked back to where Quinn was sitting and I saw that the guy next to her was a little too touchy. Quinn doesn't seem to notice the hand that was high on her thigh because she was just too drunk to care.

''Get lost, before I take that hand on her crotch and break your fingers one by one'' I hissed. Damn this night was really testing my temper and boundaries.

The guy threw his hands up in the air and gave me innocent look before walking away. I sat down next to Quinn and handed her the glass of water.

''Here drink this'' I said.

''I don't wannaaaa'' She chuckled and started bouncing up and down on the couch on the beat of the music.

''Q I swear if you're not drinking this right now I'm never going out with you again''

She gave me a pout and took a few gulps of water. I looked at her contently and grabbed my phone.

_TO PUCK: Dude can you come and pick us up. Q lost her mind again._

_INCOMING PUCK: hahaha that doesn't surprise me at all. I'll be right there _

I put my phone back in my bra and threw my arm around Quinn protectively. You never know what she does in this state, but I'm making sure that will not have to look for her when she walks away again with her drunk head.

A few minutes later I got a text from Puck that he was out front. I helped Quinn up and pushed some people aside to get out of the club. Puck saw us walking out and ran out of his car to help me with Quinn who was leaning against me.

''Puckieeeee, you're here'' Quinn yelled hysterically when she saw him.

''Of course, lets get you in the car babe'' He said and picked her up to put her in the front seat. I wanted to walk towards the car before I remembered something.

''Are you coming Lopez?'' Puck asked confused.

''Uhm no I have to say goodbye to someone, I'll take a cab later'' I said. I can't leave this time without saying bye to Brittany.

''hmm I see, well good luck with that'' He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

''You can go now Puck'' I said sarcastically and managed to suppress my smile. I went back into the club and walked towards the bar. Brittany saw me walking up to her and her smile grew wider.

''You need another glass of water for Quinn?'' She asked.

''No my other roommate just picked her up. I'm leaving too but since you were scared that I would leave without saying bye I'll just take a cab this time'' I winked and I saw her eyes sparkle for a moment.

''Well I'm almost done working now and I don't want you to take a cab when I can bring you home for free'' She said a little insecure this time. She was sexy when she acted so confident, but Brittany being shy is simply adorable.

''It depends if you're a good driver'' I said. I could see her confidence coming back again and a smile crossed her lips.

''There a lot of people who just don't know how to drive. I call these people "Everybody But Me".'' She chuckled.

''I guess I have to see that before I believe it''I smirked.

''Great, I have to get my stuff first. I'll meet you out front, wait for me there?'' She asked again a little insecure. Ugh can she get even more adorable.

''Sure, I'll be outside'' I said and smiled at her before walking outside. She smiled back at me and ran towards the employee door behind the bar.

* * *

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the club and it was a lot colder now with only a leather jacket and a short dress on. Suddenly I felt someone squeezing my waist from behind. I turned around immediately with an angry look but it was Brittany. She threw her hands up in the air with a playful innocent look on her face.

I saw that she has changed her clothes. The high heels are replaced with sneakers and the booty short with a jeans. She was wearing a red adidas sweater and her hair was up in a messy but sexy bun.

''It wasn't me'' She said playfully.

''You're lucky I didn't knock you out because I thought you were one of those awful guys with sunglasses who were touching me all night long'' I smirked.

''Oh I know who you mean. Usually the guys with sunglasses who come here are celebrities. I don't understand why a celebrity works hard all his life to become well known, then wears dark glasses to avoid being recognized. But I totally agree with you, it looks weird'' She chuckled.

''Glad that someone agrees with me. So where is your car, I still have to check out your driving skills and it's getting pretty damn cold here'' I chuckled and rubbed my hands up and down my arms to try and warm them up.

''Who said something about a car?'' She smirked.

''Uhm you were giving me a ride back right?'' I asked a little confused.

''This way'' She smiled and grabbed my hand to drag me with her.

I don't think I've ever felt such soft hands and although I was freezing that one touch seemed to warm my body up a little. She dragged me into an alley next to the club and there was a pink bicycle leaning against the wall. She let go of my hand and unlocked the small lock.

''Uhm you're not serious right?'' I asked a little shocked.

''Yes I am. I always go to work on my bicycle. I'm not going to drive a car when I had something to drink. And there is nothing like cycling through the city at night. It's peaceful and the moonlight makes everything seem so magical''

Okay I guess she really is serious about this. I honestly pictured her in a big bad ass car, but the way she talks about a simple bike was cute and a little weird I guess. This girl just keeps surprising me.

''Can I still take a cab?'' I asked sarcastically.

Brittany just smiled and shook her head back and forth. She grabbed the bike and rolled it of the sidewalk onto the street. I slowly followed her and couldn't help but stare at her toned long legs while she was walking in front of me.

When she was ready to jump on the saddle she turned around and smiled at me. Suddenly her smile dropped a little and she let the bicycle rest against the street lantern.

''You're shaking, are you that cold?'' She asked and her voice sounded truly concerned.

''Uhm yeah a little'' I said and I still felt my body shaking a little.

Brittany dropped her bag and took her red adidas sweater off in one smooth move. She was only wearing the 'candyman' shirt underneath it.

''Here put this on'' She said sweetly and outstretched her hand with the sweater in it. This was the first time someone did such a sweet thing for me, although she was only giving me her sweater against the cold, it made my heart flutter in my chest.

''But you're only wearing a t-shirt, aren't you cold?'' I asked and didn't took her sweater yet.

''I'll be fine, and besides I have you to warm me up right? Now put this on please'' She said and pushed the sweater in my hand. I saw that there was no way she would put it back on herself so I took it.

''Thank you, that's sweet'' I said a little shy and pulled it on. It smelled like peaches and it felt warm because she already warmed it up with her body.

'' Sometimes I'm so sweet that even I can't stand it. And by the way it looks way better on you'' She chuckled and smiled at me contently. Damn I'm pretty sure I was blushing again.

She threw her leg over the saddle, placed her right foot on the paddle and kept her other leg on the ground to steady herself.

'' You can board now madame'' She said in a funny voice and patted on the reck behind the saddle.

''I can't believe I'm doing this'' I chuckled. I carefully sat down on the reck so that my legs were dangling on one side of it. I gently threw my right arm around her waist to steady myself.

''Ready for takeoff?'' She chuckled.

''No, but I don't think I have a choice'' I chuckled and threw my other arm around her waist too. I took some fabric of her shirt in my hands to hold on to her tighter.

''Don't worry, Like I said I'm a good driver. Just hold on tight'' She said and turned her head around at me to give me a wink.

She gave the right paddle a strong push down and placed her other leg that was on the ground on the other paddle. I let out a loud squeak because it took a while before the bicycle went straight. We were both laughing and I held on to her tighter. Not just because I was afraid that I would fall off but it was nice to have an excuse to touch her like this.

After a few minutes laughing I finally relaxed a little although it wasn't very comfortable with my ass on a hard reck. I told her my address and luckily she knew where it was because I was still a little dizzy from drinking and I suck at giving directions. I didn't even feel cold anymore and I actually enjoyed this bike ride. The cool wind blew through my hair and I enjoyed just spending some time with Brittany without having to scream to make myself hearable.

''Look how clear the sky is, you can see all the stars'' Brittany said and took one hand of the handlebar to point at the sky.

''It's beautiful'' I breathed out and squeezed her waist a little. I heard her giggling and she placed her hand back on the handlebar.

''I think it's time to put on the radio don't you think?'' She said.

''And how are you going to do that, because last time I checked we were still on a pink bicycle'' I chuckled.

''Use your imagination. Just let me know if you want me to change the channel'' She chuckled and before I could react she started singing and wiggled a little back and forth on the saddle.

''_I take you to the candyshop  
I let you lick the lollipop  
Go ahead girl don't you stop  
Keep going till you hit the spot woaaah_'' She sang and tried her best to imitate 50 cent.

''Change channel please, that was awful'' I laughed.

'Ow not working for you?'' She chuckled. She made a scratching noice and started singing again.

''_I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe_'' She sang and sat up a little on the saddle to shake her ass in front of me.

''Sit down, you're going to make us fall'' I laughed and pulled on her waist to sat her back on the saddle.

''Don't you like my booty?'' She asked in a sad voice and turned around her head to look at me with an adorable pout.

''Just keep your eyes on the road, next channel'' I chuckled.

''Oeee this one is a classic!'' She said. Brittany began humming a tune and started singing again in a dramatic voice.

''_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance_

She started snapping her fingers to create a beat.

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

I let hear sing longer without interrupting her this time. It was nice to listen to her voice and although she was being crazy she could actually sing pretty nice. I threw my arms around her so I could intertwine my own hands in front of her stomach and rested my head against her back. I closed my eyes and just listened to her singing and for a moment it felt like it was only me and her.

''_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love meeeee''_

''Okay enough with the boy band crap'' I chuckled and lifted up my head from her back.

''Hmm you're not exactly easy to please, okay last one''

''_I threw a wish in the well,  
__Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
__I looked to you as it fell,  
__and now you're in my way''_

I heard this song on the radio this afternoon and me, Puck and Quinn were dancing like morons in the living room, but it was such a catchy song. I looked around to see if there were other people on the street but it was empty so I started singing the next verse out loud. Brittany laughed and listened to me.

''_I trade my soul for a wish,  
__pennies and dimes for a kiss  
__I wasn't looking for this,  
__but now you're in my way'' _I stopped and Brittany began again.

''_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
__Hot night, wind was blowin'  
__Where you think you're going, baby?''_

We were both giggling and swaying back and forth on the bike. It's a miracle that we still didn't crash into a pole or something. The chorus of the song was now and we started taking turns.

''_Hey, I just met you,  
__and this is crazy,'' _Brittany sang and threw her hand up in the air

''_but here's my number,  
__so call me, maybe?'' _I sang in a flirty way.

''_It's hard to look right,  
__at you baby,  
__but here's my number,  
__so call me, maybe?'' _We sang together and bursted out into laughing.

''You're such a weirdo'' I chuckled and laid my head on her back again. I was getting pretty tired and I know it was really late.

''I'll take that as a compliment. You were singing pretty good too by the way'' She chuckled.

''Uhm I was more screaming than singing'' I chuckled and closed my eyes.

''Well it sounded beautiful to me'' She said sweetly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I fell almost asleep.

''We're here'' Brittany said and her voice brought me back to full consciousness.

''Hmm what?'' I mumbled.

''You're the only person I know who can fall asleep without falling off a bicycle'' She chuckled.

I lifted up my head and I could see that we were in front of my house and couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed that we were here. I let go of her waist and jumped off the bike.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me'' I smirked. She stepped off the bike too and let it drop softly on the smiled at me and I took her hand to drag her with me to the front of my door.

''I had a really good time with you'' She said softly and looked down at our intertwined hands.

''Me too'' I smiled.

I looked at our intertwined hands too and it didn't even feel that weird. It actually felt like my hand belonged in hers. My mind was spinning with so many strange new emotions and feelings, but I'm not going to freak out about that now, probably tomorrow.

''So uhm can I get your number?'' She said and looked up into my eyes.

''only if you call me, maybe?'' I said and we started laughing again. She handed me her phone and I typed my number in.

''Well I should probably go now before my roommates think someone kidnapped me and my bike'' Brittany said and let go of my hand. She gave me a smile and slowly walked back towards the street.

''I don't think anyone wants to steal that pink bike'' I chuckled.

''hey watch it! I think it's pretty fashionable'' She chuckled and turned around at the bike again.

''Brittany wait!'' I said and I didn't even know what I wanted to say. She turned around and looked at me with an adorable smile.

''Yes?''

''Thanks for the ride'' I said and slowly walked towards her to give her a kiss on her cheek.

She blushed a little and gave me one on my cheek too. We were both blushing like a couple of teenagers now and I'm glad Quinn and Puck aren't seeing this because they would tease me with it for the rest of the week.

''Good night santana'' She whispered and gave me one last smile before grabbing her bike.

''Good night Brittany'' I said but she was already too far away on her bike to hear it.

* * *

**Let me know what you think=)**


	5. Awkward

**Thank you! I love all your reviews! It makes me want to update faster, so here you go !:)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I closed the door behind me and softly kicked out my shoes. I tip toed through the dark room and made my way up the stairs. I peeked into Quinns bedroom and saw that she was sleeping. She was lying on top of the sheets in her pajamas. I guess she didn't puke all over the place this time or else she would probably be lying on the bathroom floor again.

I walked towards my own bedroom and grabbed some clean underwear before walking off towards the bathroom. I clicked the lights on and took a quick look in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, because of the wind on the bike and my mascara was smothered from laughing. I still felt all kinds of tingles inside of me and I don't exactly know what caused them. It's probably because of Brittany, but the thought that all these feelings were because of her, scares the crap out of me. This didn't feel like experimenting anymore and I didn't even kiss her yet. This is just all too confusing right now. I can't remember that someone made me feel so wanted and special in such a short amount of time. I really have to stop thinking like this, I mean I've only known her for two days now and she would probably give people rides back and stuff all the time.

I wanted to change into my sleep clothes, but I noticed I was still wearing Brittany's sweater. Shit I totally forgot to give it back to her. I took it off and gently placed it on the sink in front of me. I took off the rest of my clothes and put on some clean underwear and a sweatpants. The whole time I kept staring at her sweater and couldn't help but think that I wished she was here. I took the sweater in my hands and held it against my nose. I took a deep breath in and Brittany's scent filled my lungs. God she smells so good. I'm such a creeper smelling on her sweater like this, but I can't help it. I hesitated for a second, but put then decided to put the sweater back on. I will give it back to her when I see her again, but tonight I'm just going to sleep with it and picture she is lying next to me. Wait what? God this is so gay.

After washing my face, I made my way back to my room and finally threw myself on my bed. Although I was exhausted like I've just ran a freaking marathon, I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. I went through every event we had tonight and imagined what I should've said or do instead to make things more perfect. She seemed so carefree like the world is just one happy pink bubble and the way she started singing on the bike like she couldn't care less about what other people might think of it. I wish I could be like that too. Something about her made me feel free and like I could be completely myself around her .

I got pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my phone buzzing. I grabbed it from the night stand and it took a while for my eyes were adjusted to the light, but I was finally able to read what it said.

_INCOMING UNKNOWN: I'm going to sleep and dream about you.– Brittany (I know you're blushing right now =))_

I stared at my phone and couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store. I actually think that people don't really blush, but if it happens then I'm definitely doing it again. I'm glad that she isn't one of those people who text like this: ''H3y, Wht R y0uu d0inq?'' That just makes me want to throw a dictionary in your face.

I added her number to my contact list and quickly began typing a reply.

_TO BRITTANY: I never blush;) Glad you made it home safely, it would be a total waste if that pretty bike got stolen –Santana_

I smiled contently at my reply before hitting send. I can play this teasing game just as good as she can.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Ow you're just using me for my ride? And for my sweater which you really seem to like since you didn't gave it back to me.._

_TO BRITTANY: yeah sorry about that, I'm actually sleeping with it right now. Your clothes are comfy ;)_

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Ow sleeping with me already? You are fast!_

My breath instantly got stuck in my throat at the thought of having sex with Brittany. I would be able to feel every perfect inch of skin on her body with my bare hands and I wonder what she would sound like when I.. Oh god get yourself together.

_TO BRITTANY: You have a dirty mind! Aren't you tired?_

_INCOMGING BRITTANY_: _I don't care if I'm tired, staying up late texting you is better than sleeping. But I know you are tired because you fell asleep on our little road trip. See you soon? =)_

Can she get any more adorable? I really wanted to keep talking with her, but I felt like I had little weights hanging on my eyes and no matter how hard I tried they kept falling shut.

_TO BRITTANY: Texting you sounds way more fun than sleeping too, but I think I'm going to pass out any minute now. I'll definitely see you soon, you would miss me too much;) Sweet dreams X_

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Actually, I think you would miss me too much. Sweet dreams! X_

I re-read her texts a couple of times, but before I could place my phone back on the night stand, I got another text. I felt my heart flutter again and expected to see another text from Brittany. I unlocked the screen and opened the text.

_INCOMING PUCK: Go to sleep Lopez! I can hear your little giggles all the way from here._

_TO PUCK: I was just looking for something. Oh wait a sec, I've found your nose for you. It was all up in my business again._

With that I tossed my phone on the nightstand and felt sleep kicking in with only one person on my mind. Brittany.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a little headache. Ugh I hate Mondays, if Monday had a face, I would beat the crap out of it. I made my way downstairs and Puck was lying on the couch watching TV. Quinn was probably already on her way to UCLA, because she would have been lying there instead.

''Morning, don't have you have some pools to clean'' I mumbled and threw myself on the chair.

''Don't you have a job to find?'' He asked without turning his face from the TV. I rolled my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

''So what's up with that hot blonde?''

''Who do you mean?'' I asked trying to sound casual.

''I mean the hot blonde who brought you home on a pink bicycle and you were too pussy to give her a real kiss goodbye'' Puck grinned.

''You are such a stalker! And no I wasn't scared, she was just being nice and offered me a ride home''

''I bet she sends the cutest text messages too'' He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

That was it, I got up from the chair and jumped on top of him. My knee landed on his stomach and he let out a growl of pain.

''Jeez Lopez calm down. Just look at it from my point of view. You never say goodbye to anyone when we go out and you certainly would never ride a pink bicycle in your life and then give a kiss on the cheek when you could have getting laid. And here you were outside my bedroom window, with a hot chick with who you did all of those things that are so not you'' He said while trying to fight me off him.

He was right, I was behaving differently with Brittany. That doesn't mean I like her that way, right?

'' I would love to see things from your point of view, but I can't stick my head that far up my ass.'' I said.

I let go of him and sat down on the chair again while trying to catch my breath. I really have to do something about my fitness condition. Puck rubbed his stomach with his hand and sat up on the couch.

''Look it's alright Santana. If you like her just go for it'' He said and turned off the TV.

''What are you talking about? I'm not gay'' I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

''I'm not saying that you are, but I could see that you like her more than just a friend who gave you a ride home. It's not like you've never hooked up with girls before'' He said in a genuine voice.

''I barely know her''

''Then get to know her. My father always talks to me about there are plenty more fish in the sea. But that is such bull crap, if you find that one fish who knocked you off your feet so fast, you would be insane to throw it back in the water''

His explanation was a little weird, but I guess he is right. I've always been attracted to guys and girls before, and so far it didn't work out that well with the guys. Maybe I should just try it with a girl this time, but not just a girl, Brittany.

If there's one person in this world who would never judge me or look at me differently, it would be Puck. He always supports me with everything I do.

''Since when did you become dr. Phil. Ugh I can't believe I'm having this talk with you. Yes I do like her, I mean I've never met anyone like her before. Fuck does that mean I'm a lesbian? I should probably buy a perfume now that smells like a golf course''

Puck laughed and shook his head back and forth.

''Come here'' He said and patted on the couch next to him. I slowly made my way and plopped down beside him.

''I don't know if I can do this'' I said and rest my head on my shoulder.

What if I really am a lesbian? I mean I think I've always known, but Brittany made me fell out of the closet with just one look into those endless blue eyes. Puck threw his arm around my shoulder and rubbed his hand up and down on my arm.

''Don't worry, it'll be alright. If anyone would ever make fun of you I'm going to beat the crap out of them and you would finish the job with your vicious words. And besides that girl is hot!'' He said and gave me a kiss on my head. I pulled back a little and shoved him slightly.

''Okay that's enough emotional crap for today'' I chuckled and wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know was there.

''You don't have to label anything Santana. The only thing that will make you happy is being happy with who you are, and not who people think you are. Just see what happens'' He winked and stood up from the couch.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to clean Mrs. Smith''

''You mean her pool?''

''Nope, just her'' He chuckled.

''That's just gross. She's like freakin fifty or something'' I said and scrunched my nose at the thought of it.

''What can I say, the mature woman like the saw'' He smirked and went through his mohawk with his hand. He put on his shoes and walked towards the door.

''Hey Puck, can you please keep this to yourself for a while'' I asked a little insecure.

''Of course'' He smiled and walked out.

I guess it's time for me to go out there and find myself a damn job again. I looked around and my eyes fell on the TV and then at the remote control which luckily was within reach. Okay that job can wait till tomorrow. I laid down on the couch and watched at the TV. I couldn't tell you what I was watching because my mind was racing. Am I really gay? Do I like Brittany? I don't know much about her, maybe she is a creepy murderer. Does she think about me? Does she like me too? What is she doing right now? I slowly drifted off to sleep with the noise of the TV on the background.

* * *

The next few days I didn't do anything, besides hanging around the house and watching teen mom and jersey shore marathons. I haven't seen Brittany since Sunday night, but we texted every day and some phone calls about little casual stuff. With each call and text we got more comfortable with each other. She already gave me a nickname, which I normally don't let people do.

It was nice talking to her and the more I got the know her, the more I wanted to see her again. It was Friday so maybe I can see her in 'candyman' tomorrow. This week was crap to say the least and I know for a fact that she would make it all better. Dear Week, I'm so over you. I'm leaving you for your best friend, Weekend. Don't try to find us for at least 2 days. Love (not really), Me.

Maybe Brittany wants to hang out with me before she has to go to work. I grabbed my phone and pressed the call button.

_Tuut…._

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

Normally she would've already picked up the phone.

_Tuut…_

_Tuut…_

Come on Brittany, Pick up.

_Tuut.. _

I was about to hang up the phone when she suddenly answered.

''_Hi San''_ Brittany said in a happy voice.

''_Hey Britt, what took you so long_?''

'_'I'm sorry I was dancing on my ringtone, what are you doing?'' _She said a little out of breath_._

''_Nothing much, you?'' _I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

''_I'm watching national geographic channel. A guy just got attacked by a shark when he was surfing. He lost his leg or something''_

''_Iew nasty. I think that the sharks aren't the bad guys though. If some stranger entered my house in just a Speedo, I would probably attack him too.'' _I said and I could hear Brittany laughing a little on the other side of the line.

''_Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?'' _She said a little absent. Brittany was smart, but sometimes she just said the strangest things.

''_uhm no, but I do now''_ I chuckled.

''_Ow before I forget! My roommates and I are having a movie night tonight, would you like to come? You could finally give me my sweater back''_ She chuckled.

''_Uhm yeah sure, I would love to''_ I said but it came out a little insecure. It means that I'll have to meet her roommates and I don't know how I'm supposed to behave with Brittany.

''_You can bring Quinn and Puck too if you want''_ She said. She probably heard my hesitation in my voice.

''_Yeah, I'll ask them''_

''_Okay cool, I'll text you my address. I see you tonight then! Bye! _'' She said happily.

''_Bye Britt''_ I said and hung up the phone. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

Later that day I was finally on my job quest again. I had a few restaurants and was ready to give up for today, when I saw a little cozy café called Breadsticks. There was a small paper on the window saying that they were looking for extra people.

I took my chances and walked in. It was very busy and loud. I guess this place is pretty popular. I saw an old lady standing behind the register and walked up to her.

''Hi I'm Santana Lopez, I saw that you were looking for extra staff. I would like to fill in an application if that is possible'' I said in my sweetest voice ever.

She looked at me from head to toe with an skeptic look before nodding with a smile.

''Tina! Can you come here for a second!'' The woman yelled and a Asian girl came walking up to me.

''What's up?'' The asian girl said.

''This is Santana Lopez, she wants to work here. Can you give her an application form'' The old woman said before turning to me again ''Just fill out the papers and leave your resume, I will call you as soon as possible. We could really use some extra hands around here, so consider yourself hired'' The woman said and walked away. Well that was easy.

''Hi I'm Tina'' The Asian girl said and outstretched her hand.

''Santana'' I said and shook it.

''Wait I know you!'' She suddenly said.

''Uhm I don't think so''

''Yes I do! You've worked in so many different places around here! You are the one who slaps customers right?'' She chuckled. I couldn't help but feel a little offended by her. Who the hell does she think she is, judging me for no reason.

''Jeez are you always this loud?'' I said a little bitchy. I should probably keep my cool if I still want to work here, but if someone pushes the wrong button it's hard for me to snap out of it.

''I'm sorry, you don't have to give me an attitude. I didn't mean it in a bad way'' She said a little shocked at my reaction.

''I don't have an attitude problem. You have a problem with my attitude, and that's not my problem.'' I said back. Well I can forget about getting friends with my coworkers now.

'' Okay listen, you don't have to like me, I'm not a Facebook status, but if we're going to work together you should probably lighten up a little'' Tina said carefully and handed me the application forms. She gave me a weak smile and walked to a table with customers.

* * *

_Later that night_

Quinn, Puck and me were on our way to Brittany's place. I knew she had two roommates and I hope I will get along with them, or else this is going to suck ass. I spend a long time deciding what to wear. I didn't want to dress too sexy for just a movie night, but I still wanted to leave a good impression for Brittany. I decided to just wear a tight legging and a casual red blouse. Quinn didn't asked too much questions about why we were going to Brittany. She loves these kind of things and meeting new people. Puck went along because I told him her roommates were both girls and he wanted to check them out. One of her roommates boyfriend was coming too so that Puck wouldn't be the only guy.

The three of us finally made it to her house and Puck parked the car in front of it.

''Let's get this party started'' He said and Quinn and I followed him towards the door.

I knocked on it and a few seconds later Brittany opened the door. She was even more beautiful than I remembered and her eyes sparkled when she saw me.

''You made it!'' She said excitedly and threw her arms around my neck to pull me in a big hug. I threw my arms around her waist to pull her closer against me and I was immediately met with the familiar sweet peaches scent. She pulled back and her fingers brushed the skin in my neck a little which made the hairs in my neck stand up.

''Of course I made it'' I chuckled. Puck introduced himself and Quinn gave her a small light hug.

''Come in!'' Brittany said and the three of us walked passed her into the living room. I froze in my spot when I saw the two girls and a freakishly tall guy walking up to us.

''Tina?'' I said shocked.

''Santana?''

''Quinn?'' The short brunette who I recognized from the club said with a shocked expression.

''Rachel?''

Well isn't this fucked up.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts please=)**

**Hope everbody is going to enjoy the new Glee episode tonight!**


	6. Truth or dare

**Thank you for the reviews! makes me smile =)**

Song used: Rihanna - roc me out. .com/watch?v=jNbb8M9_u2Y&ob=av3e

**Btw: I started another story: Look a little closer. You can check it out if you want and let me know if I should continue it:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Santana POV**

''Do you know each other?'' Brittany asked me. I tried to form a smile, but it was a little hard with Tina staring at me like that.

''Uhm I'm going to work with her, I applied for a job at breadsticks today'' I said.

''Really? That's great!'' Brittany smiled.

'''So Santana is the girl you've told me about?'' Tina asked a little annoyed.

''You have a problem with that?'' I said a little too harsh. That's a good sign that Brittany talked about me.

''Wow ladies no need to take the claws out, we just got here'' Puck laughed.

He walked passed Rachel and the dopey looking guy and plopped down on the couch. I saw Brittany looking back and forth between me and Tina with a frown, but she decided to not ask questions about the situation. I think it's for the best because I have to keep it together and not attack her. Maybe I should try more to like her, because I don't think Brittany will like it when I throw her roommate off a cliff.

Quinn was standing next to me and she hasn't said anything yet. If that tall guy is Rachels boyfriends then this is really messed up.

''What are you doing here Quinn?'' Rachel asked shocked.

''I've never heard you talking about a Quinn before'' The freakishly tall guy asked and looked a little confused. Yup that is definitely her boyfriend and not Tina's. I gave Quinn a little nudge in her side and she got pulled out of her trance.

''Santana and Puck are my roommates, what are you doing here?'' Quinn said.

''I live here'' Rachel said still looking terrified.

''How do you know each other?'' Brittany asked happily, clearly oblivious of the fact that there was a big tension between Rachel and Quinn.

''Supermarket'' ''gym'' Rachel and Quinn blurted out.

''Uhm yeah we met in the gym'' Rachel said and Quinn nodded.

''Wait, I know you too!'' Puck said and stood up from the couch. He observed Rachel from head to toe and a smirk crossed his lips.

''I don't think you do'' Rachel said nervously.

''Yes I do, you were that girl that Quinn ki…''

''Okaaaay, are we all going to keep standing here, or can we at least sit down'' I said and cut Puck off before he could finish his sentence. Quinn gave me a thankful smile and I saw that Puck realized that he wasn't supposed to say that.

''That is a splendid idea, Finn and I will make some popcorn and drinks'' Rachel said and took Finns hand to drag him into the kitchen. I saw Quinn leering at him before she sat down on the couch looking a little sad.

''That was strange'' Brittany mumbled confused.

''Let's just put on a movie'' Tina sighed and avoided looking at me.

I sat down on a big chair at the right side of the couch. Tina sat down on the left side on the couch, Puck next to her and Quinn next to Puck. Brittany walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later she came out with drinks in her hand, followed by Rachel and Finn.

They spread out the drinks and food on the table and Rachel and Finn sat down together on the big chair at the other end of the couch. Brittany smiled at me and I patted on the small spot next to me on the chair. She sat down next to me and her side was pressed up against mine. It was nice to sit this close to her and I felt my body relaxing a little.

''Finn can you switch off the lights behind you'' Brittany asked. Finn nodded and stood up to switch off the lights. The room went dark and only the light of the TV was spreading through the room. Brittany pressed play and a movie started.

''I hope you guys like horror movies'' Tina chuckled and grabbed some popcorn.

''I bet you do'' I mumbled barely audible, but I felt a soft pinch in my arm coming from Brittany.

The movie was running for almost an hour now and I have to say it scares the crap out of me. During the movie Brittany and I seemed to sit closer and closer against each other. Now every time something scary came up, she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. She did that a few times till I had the courage to throw my arm around her shoulder to pull her closer against me. I looked around the room, but I saw that no one paid attention to us. Even though there wasn't anything frightening in the movie right now, Brittany kept lying against me in this position.

The movie was ending and I hated the thought that Brittany will probably sit up straight again after it. It felt so good holding her and breathing in her scent. It made my heart flutter in my chest every time she moved a little and it was hard to keep my breathing under control. The movie ended with a damn scary cliffhanger and Brittany nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. I chuckled and rubbed my hand up and down her arm to calm her.

''Are you okay? Your heart is beating so fast'' Brittany asked softly while placing her hand on my chest.

''hmm'' I hummed, but I was far from okay. My whole body felt like I was burning from inside out and those damn tingles in my stomach didn't stop.

Rachel was cuddled up to Finn on the chair, but I saw Quinn and Rachel looking at each other a few times. It almost looked like there was more going on than that kiss. I'm so going to ask Quinn, about these little gay interactions tonight between her and Rachel, when we come home.

''God that was so depressing'' Puck said and broke the silence when the credits started playing.

''I'll turn the lights on'' Finn said and he stood up to walk towards the switch.

I softly retreated my arm from Brittanys shoulder and I felt her placing a kiss in my neck before she sat up straight again. That one simple gesture made me dizzy again and I saw her smiling at me. I almost forgot how much of a tease she can be.

''I liked it'' Brittany said and gave me a wink.

''Although the storyline of the movie was a little non existent, it was interesting for one time I guess'' Rachel said. I don't know why, but I felt a little irritated because of the way she spoke, like a little diva. Quinn smiled at Rachel when she said it and I saw Rachel blushing a little. What the hell? Finn didn't notice the looks and he was just smiling like Winnie the Pooh.

''So are we going to watch another movie?'' Quinn asked clearly ready to go home.

''I have a better idea! Let's spice things up a little and play truth or dare. I didn't bring those tequila bottles for nothing'' Puck smirked and pulled three tequila bottles out of a plastic bag.

''I don't think that is a good id…'' Rachel began.

''Let's do it!'' Brittany and I said at the same time, and the rest, except for Rachel and Quinn, began cheering too.

A few minutes later we had small tequila shots on the table, limes and a bottle of salt.

''So if you don't want to answer the question or do the dare, you have to take a shot'' Puck explained.

''I'll go first'' Tina said.

''Okay you can ask someone a question after your turn. Truth or dare?'' Puck asked.

''Uhm truth''

''Ever did the deed with a guy with a stunning mohawk?'' Puck asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

''I'm pretty sure I haven't, Brittany truth or dare'' Tina asked.

''Truth''

''Uhm what would you do when you found out you only had one more week left to live''

'' If I found out I only had a week to live, and could go anywhere in the world, I think I'd go to the hospital because that sounds serious.'' Brittany chuckled.

''Good answer Britt'' Rachel said and clapped her hands together. It bothered me that she called her Britt too, but they're roommates so I can't complain about it.

''Santana, truth or dare'' Brittany asked and turned to me with a flirty smile.

''Truth''

''If you could read someones mind in this room for one day, who would you choose''

''It would be so incredible if I could read minds, but constantly hearing about how sexy and great I am would probably get old. So I wouldn't choose you'' I said and gave her a wink. I saw Quinn looking a little suspicious, but I was having too much fun with Brittany to care about it. Brittany laughed and shook her head back and forth.

''Okay let's see. Rachel, truth or dare?'' I asked.

''Truth''

''Why doesn't anybody choose dare, this is lame'' Puck sighed.

''We're just getting started Puck'' Brittany said.

''Okay Rachel, have you ever made out with a girl?'' I smirked and I could see both Rachel and Quinn freeze up a little. Finn started laughing, I bet he thinks his girlfriend has never done that before. If he only knew how dirty his dwarf can be.

Rachel thought about her answer and after briefly looking at Quinn she said'' Shot''

''You could've just answer the question'' Finn said surprised.

Rachel ignored it and sprinkled some salt on her wrist. She licked the salt, took the shot and sucked on the lime. Her face scrunched together and she coughed a little.

''That is so not my drink, okay Puck, truth or dare'' She said and wiped her mouth.

''Truth''

''I thought you said that that the truth was lame'' I smirked.

''I'm just preparing myself for the big stuff'' He grinned.

''Uhm do you think the world is going to end in 2012'' Rachel asked. What kind of question is that.

'' No, how can the world possibly end in 2012, if I have a yogurt that expires in 2013?'' Puck said and everyone started laughing.

''Quinn, truth or dare?'' Puck asked.

''Truth'' She sighed.

''Would you take a bullet for me?'' Puck chuckled.

'' I won't take a bullet for anyone because if I have time to jump in front of a bullet…you have time to move''

''Hmm never thought about that before'' Puck said.

It went on like this for a while. Everyone had taken some shots now and people started to choose dares. Brittany and I had a couple of shots too and I noticed that we were getting more touchy and I felt my body warming up. I don't know if it is because of the shots or because of Brittany. Tina has taken her Ipod boxes so there was music on the back ground which made everyone more dare full.

''Santana dare or dare'' Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows.

''Just tell me what I have to do'' I sighed and rolled my eyes.

''You have to take a body shot with Brittany'' He said. Finally a good dare, I know Puck did this on purpose, and thank heaven for it.

''From her stomach!'' Finn said a little too loud.

I bet he likes it to see me and Brittany doing this, I don't think he gets much action with Rachel in the bedroom. I don't blame her, I wouldn't have the energy to climb a tree every night either.

I turned my head to see if Brittany was okay with it, but she already took off her shirt. She was wearing a blue lacy bra and my mouth fell open. I looked down her body briefly before looking into her eyes again. She was smiling seductively at me and it took all the strength I had to not let my hands going over her bare stomach.

''Woeeew, wait let me set the mood'' Tina yelled and walked towards the ipod box to change the music.

''Is this really necessary'' Rachel sighed. She seemed a little uncomfortable, but I think she's just jealous that she can't do this to Quinn.

''Uhm I think you have to lie down'' I said to Brittany.

Puck and Finn made room on the ground and shifted the table to the side. Brittany stood up from the chair and lay down on the ground. I felt completely taking away with the sight of Brittany underneath me and the music on the background.

_So give it to me like I want it  
This is for your, Eyes only  
Roc me out, back and forth  
Roc me out, on the floor_

I decided to go full force, I can blame it on the alcohol afterwards if Quinn is going to ask questions. I threw my leg over Brittanys body and sat down on her thighs, so I was straddling her lap. I leaned forward over Brittany to grab the salt, lime and shot from the small table. My boobs were hanging in front of her face and I took my time to get the ingredients.

_Give it to me like I need it  
You know how to make me feel it  
Roc me out, more and more  
Roc me out, on the floor_

When I pulled back and sat down on her again, I could see that her eyes were a darker shade of blue. I saw Puck and Finn already drooling and Tina, Quinn and Rachel were giggling.

''Please be gentle'' Brittany said in a dramatic voice and rested a hand on her forehead as if she was going to pass out.

''I'm always gentle. Watch and learn'' I smirked.

I smiled at her and sprinkled some salt around and in her belly button, I made a small line from her belly button towards her waist band. It was a little too much salt for one shot, but I don't care.

_Come over boy, I'm so ready  
You're taking too long to get my head on the ground  
And my feet in the clouds, oh oh_

I grabbed the slice of lime and Brittany opened her mouth a little so I could place it between her lips. She rested her hands on my thigh and squeezed them. I leaned down and placed my hands on her hips.

_I'm so clean feeling so dirty  
Come right now, you better hurry  
Before you miss out, and I finish it off_

I blew a little air on her bare skin around the salt and I saw her toned stomach tense a little. I placed a soft kiss just above the salt and brushed my lips on her skin down to the salt around her belly button. I poked my tongue out and made a full slow circle around her belly button before sucking the salt out of it. I felt her hips bucking upwards a little so I put my weight on my hands that were resting on her hips. I swallowed the salt a little and licked up the small line in slow circles down her waistband. I could hear some people cheering, but I was only focused on Brittanys perfectly toned stomach and the music on the background. I put some more pressure on my tongue just above her waistband before sitting up and throwing my head back to take the shot of tequila.

_So give it to me like I want it  
This is for your, Eyes only  
Roc me out, back and forth  
Roc me out, on the floor_

I swallowed the shot in one time, threw the glass on the side and leaned forward. I placed my hands on either side of her head and leaned down. I placed my lips around the lime and sucked on it. When I sucked most of the juice out, I bit down on it and took it from her. I took it out of my mouth with my hand and kept my head in the same position. I saw her looking down at my lips and I briefly looked in her eyes before looking down at her lips, which were a little wet from the lime. I felt her hands squeezing my thighs again and I unconsciously licked my lips and leaned a little closer.

_Give it to me like I need it  
You know how to make me feel it  
Roc me out, more and more  
Roc me out, on the floor_

''Damn Lopez, that was freaking hot!'' Puck yelled and his voice shook me out of my trance. I saw Brittany looking at me with so much lust that it was hard to pull away. I sat up again and stepped of her. Damn I was so close to kiss her. Puck was cheering and the rest was just looking at us with a shocked but amused look.

''So that's how you do a good body shot'' I smirked and everyone seem to snap out of it.

''That was a little inappropriate if you ask me'' Rachel said.

I rolled my eyes and helped Brittany up from the ground who looked a little flushed. I think I showed her that I can play this teasing game too.

''Well I hope you paid attention, because you're up next. Dare or dare Rachel?'' I grinned.

* * *

**Part 1/2 movie night**

**Liked it?;)**


	7. Tingles

**Thanks for the sweet reviews! Keep them coming guys!=) (I think the faberry fans will like the first part of this chapter!)**

**Song: Usher - scream ****.com/watch?v=KpsUsP2lIzU&ob=av2e**

**I also uploaded chapter 2 for ''Look a little closer'' to give you guys a better vision of that story!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

I sat down on the chair again and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Brittany grabbed her shirt, but didn't put it back on yet. She sat down next to me and leaned backwards so her head was resting on the chair.

Rachel was fumbling with her hands nervously, but I'm not going to let this go so easily.

''So Rachel you still didn't answer my question, dare or dare?'' I smirked.

''It's not really a question if you give me the same choices'' Rachel said.

''Ow come on Rach, it's fun'' Tina said. Finally something good came out of her mouth.

''Okay, but this is the last one. I think we've played this game long enough now'' Rachel said.

I saw Quinn shaking her head at me, because she probably already knows what I'm going to do. I briefly looked at Puck who gave me a wink. Yeah we think alike. I turned my attention back to Rachel who was waiting for me to tell the dare.

''I dare you to…'' I started before Rachel cut me off.

''Wait, if I don't want to do the dare, I can still choose a shot right?'' she asked.

''Nope because we're out of tequila'' Puck chuckled.

''Rachel doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want'' Finn said.

''Oh come on Finn, it's not like Santana is going to dare her to jump of a skyscraper.'' Brittany said.

I turned my head to the side to look at her and to my surprise she still hadn't put her shirt back on. I think she caught me staring at her boobs, because she let out a soft giggle.

''Okay enough. I just practically gave you all a free porn show with Brittany so don't wine. Rachel since you didn't answer my question, if you've ever made out with a girl before, there's only one way left to find out'' I smirked and briefly looked at Quinn. Her eyes widened and she formed the words ''I'll kill you'' with her lips.

''And what is that?'' Rachel asked barely audible.

''I dare you to make out with a girl, and you can't choose Finn or one of your roommates. So that leaves me and Quinn. I think it's only fair that you choose Quinn because I just did a dare'' I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

Rachels eyes widened and she coughed a little.

''Uhm I uhm'' She let out.

''Woeeew, best night of my life. Girl on girl action is the hottest thing ever.'' Puck shouted out.

''Let's just do it Rachel, before they all start cheering like him'' Quinn sighed, but I could see a small smile on her lips. She can pretend all she wants, but I think I just made her night.

''And make it a good one'' I smirked and gave Rachel a wink.

Rachel stood up from the chair and smoothed out her dress. She walked passed Finn, Tina and Puck and stopped in front of Quinn.

''Can you make some room so I can at least sit down'' She asked Puck.

''No I'm good, I think you have to improvise'' He chuckled and pointed towards Quinns lap.

''Come on, sit'' Quinn smiled and patted on her lap.

Rachel suddenly looked a lot less nervous and a lot more excited. Finn was looking a little weird, but I guess that it's just his normal face expression.

Brittany scooted closer against me and rested her head on my shoulder. Jeez there goes my heart again.

''Aahw this is so romantic'' Brittany chuckled and threw her legs over my lap.

I felt my breath going more uneven at the sight of those perfect legs on me. I softly rested my hands on her knees and turned my attention back to Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was about to sit down on her when Tina, who else, interrupted the moment.

''Wait, let me set up some good music for you too, it certainly helped Santana and Brittany get in the mood'' Tina chuckled and stood up to walk towards her Ipod boxes.

''Pff music or not, you can't make it more sexier than we did'' I chuckled and squeezed Brittanys legs just above her knee.

''Watch me'' Rachel suddenly said in a scary confident voice.

Tina pressed play and the music filled the room again.

_I see you over there so hypnotic,  
__Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body,  
__I'll get you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
__A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

Instead of sitting down on Quinns lap, Rachel kept standing in front of her. She raised her hands above her head and started swaying back and forth seductively. I have to admit it looks sexy. Quinn leaned a little more back in the couch and just stared at her.

''I think she had too many shots, she never does things like that'' Brittany whispered in my ear, apparently just as shocked as I was.

_Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted  
__Gettin' drunk off the thought of you naked  
__I'll get you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
__A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

Rachel stopped swayin and straddled Quinns lap. Her legs on either side of Quinns, resting her shins on the couch. Quinn placed her hands on Rachels waist and squeezed it a little. Hmm this looks almost exactly the same as in the club, only they're sitting down now. I glanced at Finn and he looked a lot more pale now. Rachel pulled her ribbon out of her hair so it got loose from her ponytale. She swayed a little on Quinns lap before leaning towards her.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it  
__But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
__Got one life, just live it, just live it  
__Now relax and get on your back_

I saw Quinn licking her lips and resting her head against the back of the couch. Rachel tucked a string of hair out of Quinns face and cupped her cheeks with her hands. She slowly leaned forward and captured Quinns lips in hers.

_If you wanna scream yeah,  
__Let me know and I'll take you there  
__Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
__A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

Quinss hands traveled upwards from Rachels waist and one tangled in Rachels hair and the other hand pulled Rachel closer by her neck. I couldn't see exactly how the kiss went, because from my point of view I only saw the back of Rachels head and just a little of Quinns temple. Puck was staring at them with open mouth, so I guess they are fully making out right now.

_If you want it done right  
__Hope you're ready to go all night,  
__Get you going like a-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby  
__A-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby_

They were still making out and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

''Uhm okay I think you did it now'' Finn suddenly said but they still didn't stop. They seemed completely in their own world. I know the feeling.

''Rachel!'' He said again but a lot louder now. Suddenly Rachel stopped kissing, sat up straight and looked around the room looking a little flushed.

''Uhm wow, I, yeah, I did it'' Rachel said and looked back to Quinn who still had her eyes closed. Rachel stood up from her and walked back towards Finn.

''Damn I think you two just beat Santana and Brittany'' Puck laughed.

''Yeah Rachel, what got into you all of a sudden'' Tina chuckled and walked towards her ipod to turn down the music.

''I think Santana was better'' Brittany said and lifted her head from my shoulder. I looked at her and she gave me that adorable smile again.

''Well I guess that did answer my question now Rachel'' I smirked.

''Uhm where's your bathroom? My bladder is going to explode from all those shots'' Quinn suddenly said and stood up from the couch. Her face looked a lot more heated.

''It's down the hall, first door at your left'' Brittany said and pointed towards the hall.

''Okay thanks'' Quinn said and walked away. I looked over to Finn and Rachel who were whispering things to each other, but it was too soft for me to hear. Finn clearly wasn't so excited about what just happened.

''I want a dare with Tina!'' Puck said.

''No I have a boyfriend''

''So, it's not like Santana and Brittany are girlfriends now after that hot as hell body shot. It's only fair if we do something too, everyone did something'' Puck said.

Honestly, I've only heard the part where he said Brittanys and my name in one sentence with the word girlfriend. It sounded pretty good actually. Is it weird that I think that already after I only know her for a week now and just realized I'm gay?

''Finn didn't do a dare either'' Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders.

''No and besides this game is getting boring'' I said and unconsciously rubbed my hand up and down Brittanys leg.

''It's not fair'' Puck pouted.

''I agree with Santana. And besides it's getting really late and I have a really important morning ritual tomorrow'' Rachel said and seemed like her old self again. Quinn came walking back into the room, but didn't sit back down on the couch.

''You have that every morning'' Tina said with a frown.

''I know, but Saturday is the most important one'' Rachel said and stood up. She grabbed Finns hand and I could see Quinn staring at their intertwined hands.

''That tickles, tease'' Brittany chuckled.

''What?''

''Your hands on my legs'' Brittany smirked. I looked down at my own hands and they were a lot higher on her thighs than I first started. I was rubbing small circles with my thumbs.

''Ow I'm sorry I didn't even notice that'' I said, but I think I knew exactly what I was doing. I let my hands rest back on her knees and kept them still.

''You didn't have to stop'' She said and rested her head back on my shoulder. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest again. God this girl is going to get me a heartattack.

''Puck, Santana, do you mind if we go home? I have to go to work tomorrow and Rachel is right, it's late'' Quinn said.

''Yeah I have to clean three pools tomorrow and I have to keep the ladies satisfied'' Puck said and stood up too.

''What do you mean the ladies?'' Tina asked a litle confused. I wanted to reply with one of my witty comments, but I think Brittany sensed it because she placed her hand on top of mine.

''Believe me, you don't want to know the answer to that'' I sighed.

I didn't want to stand up and leave Brittany. It just felt too good sitting all cuddled up to each other with a nice warm blanket from the alcohol still resting over my body.

''Well, Finn and I are going to bed. Santana, Puck it was nice meeting you. And Quinn.. uhm good night'' Rachel said and walked passed Quinn into the hallway with Finn.

''I'll see you guys around'' Finn said and disappeared into the hall with Rachel. The next to stand up was Tina.

''I'm going to call Mike, it was a fun night guys. Come visit us again. Santana I guess I'll see you at breadsticks'' She said and gave Quinn and Puck a short hug. I nodded at her and actually managed to form a smile.

''Let me know if you change your mind about the mohawk'' Puck smirked. Tina laughed a little and walked into the hall too. Brittany and I were still in the same position and neither of us made any attempt to move or stand up.

''Uhm Lopez are you coming or what?'' Puck said and pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

''Yeah yeah, I'll be right there'' I said a little annoyed and waved my hand at them.

''Later Brittany! Can you make sure her ass gets in the car within 5 minutes'' Puck said and walked out of the door. Quinn looked back and forth between Brittany and me and I could see that she figured out that there was definitely more going on between us. It made me a little nervous at first ,but after what I just witnessed the whole night, I think she has a lot of explaining to do too.

''It was nice to see you again Brittany'' Quinn smiled and gave her a wave before walking out of the door.

''I'll see you soon!'' Brittany said and waved at her too. We were now alone in her living room and I tried to enjoy this moment as long as I could.

''Soon huh?'' I chuckled. Brittany lifted up her head from my shoulder and her blue eyes started sparkling again.

''Well yeah, when I'm going to pick you up for our date'' She said and gave me a wink.

''Are you asking me out on a date?''

''I guess I am, unless you don't want to?''

''Hmm I'll think about it'' I chuckled.

Brittany shook her head back and forth with an amused smile and gave me a soft slap on my hand.

''Your friends are waiting for you'' She said and played with my fingers a little.

''I know, I should probably go now'' I sighed.

Brittany got her legs off my lap and stood up. I instantly missed the warmth of her body against me and suppressed a deep sigh. She outstretched her hand and I took it so she could pull me up. I realized that she was still not wearing a shirt when I was staring at her boobs and stomach again.

''Uhm aren't you going to put your shirt back on?'' I asked.

''Ow yeah, I should probably do that. It makes it hard to look you in the eyes when you keep staring at my boobs'' Brittany chuckled and grabbed her shirt from the armrest. God I really need to learn how to be more subtle.

''I'm not staring at your boobs, there's something on your bra'' I said and I slowly trailed my indexfinger over the right side of her boob to pretend I was wiping something of it. She looked down at her breasts and then back at me. I couldn't hold back my smile because I just touched her boob and I think she noticed it too.

''There was nothing on my bra right?'' She grinned and pulled her shirt back on.

''You'll never know'' I chuckled and pulled her with me towards the door.

I let go of her hand when we reached it and stepped outside. I saw Puck and Quinn staring at us from inside the car and it made me a little uncomfortable. I looked back to Brittany who was leaning against the doorpost.

''So uhm.. I had fun tonight'' She smiled.

''Me too, although you are terrible at watching horror movies'' I chuckled.

''Why?''

''Uhm because you looked away everytime something scary happened'' I chuckled.

''Who says I did that because I was scared?'' She smirked.

''Hmm you just like feeling up my body then?''

''You'll never know'' She chuckled and repeated my words.

''Sorry that I forgot to bring your sweater by the way'' I said.

I didn't forgot it actually, I just want to keep it a little longer. Don't judge me.

''That's okay, I have more clothes'' She smiled.

''Hee Lopez hurry up!'' I heard Puck shouting at me.

I didn't know exactly how to say goodbye to Brittany, and Puck and Quinn staring at me didn't help much either.

''I think if I don't go now they'll probably make me do the dishes for a whole week.''

''I don't want to cause that, go'' Brittany laughed.

I stepped forward and my first instinct was to just give her a kiss but instead I gave her a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pulled me closer with her arms around my neck. I tried to breath in as much of her ridiculous good scent before slowly pulling away.

''Sweet dreams''

''Sweet dreams san''' She smiled and let go of me.

I took one last look at her and finally turned around to get in the car. I closed the door and watched as Brittany closed the door of her apartment. God I'm so stupid, I should've just kiss her.

''What's wrong with me'' I softly mumbled to myself and slapped my forehead.

I saw Puck frowning at me in the rearview mirror and Quinn was dozing off in the front seat. He gave me a knowing look before beckoning his head towards her house.

''One minute or I'll go'' He said.

Puck always seem to read my mind. I gave him a thankful smile and quickly opened the door of the car. I started walking slowly towards her door but after two steps I was already running. I knocked on the door a few times a little out of breath and Brittany opened it with a confused look.

''Did you forget someth hmm..''

I pressed my lips hard on hers and threw my arms around her neck. The kiss was a little messy because she wasn't prepared for it. I felt her smiling against my lips and it hit her what was going on. Brittany threw her arms around my waist and I pulled my lips back a little before capturing her lips again. This time they melted perfectly together and it shot tingles through my whole body. It still didn't feel enough, I needed more. I softly trailed my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little so I could taste her. I was thankful that Brittany was holding me so tight around my waist, because when our tongues met I felt my knees getting jelly. She tasted like a mix of lime and strawberry lip gloss and it made me go crazy. I explored as much of her as I could. Normally a first kiss with someone is always a little messy, but it seemed like Brittany and I have been practicing for years.

It's that Brittany and I both needed air or else I think we would've never stop. We both pulled back a little still holding each other close. She rested her forehead against mine and we both were catching our breaths.

''So about that date?'' She mumbled through a smile and I felt her warm breath tickling my lips. I wanted to kiss her again so bad right now, but I think Puck will either drag me into the car or just drive away.

''Definitely'' I smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her lips before letting go.

She gave me a dreamy smile and a cute wave before closing the door again.

I stepped into the car and I saw that Quinn was passed out in the front seat. Puck turned around in his seat and he was smiling at me. Not a creepy I'm-so-turned-on smile, but a smile that let me know he was happy for me.

''And Lopez, butterflies?'' He asked me with the same smile.

''No butterflies, freaking elephants''

* * *

**I decided to give you all the first kiss!**

**jeeeej**

**Review please :D**


	8. Proud of you

**Over a 100 reviews. I love you!=)**

Used one song: Mamma mia the movie - super trouper. (you should watch the clip before reading the scene where I used it =) .com/watch?v=yzwBP3OD0eU )

**Enjoy=)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I woke up at the feeling of the warm stream of sunlight on my body. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched my body with putting my arms above my head and curling my toes upwards. That always feels so good after a long night sleep. I can't remember the last time that I slept so good. I took a deep breath in through my nose and smelled a mix of my own shampoo and the scent of Brittany's sweater. Although that I slept for the second night in it, it still smelled a little like her. Usually I hate mornings, but lately I wake up smiling like an idiot. It can't be a coincidence that it's been this way since I met Brittany.

Last night was amazing and the things I felt when I finally felt Brittany's lips on mine are indescribable. God since when did I become so cheesy. This is so not me, but trying to fight it would be useless. I like Brittany, I like her a lot, and I just have to accept it.

I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was still morning. Puck is probably already working. I'm glad that he supports me with the Brittany situation. I think that he knew a long time before I did, that I was gay. I still have to tell Quinn if I want to make anything work with Brittany. I stretched one last time before getting out of bed. I threw the sheets off me, but before I stood up I heard my phone vibrating on the night stand. When I saw who it was I felt those strange, but good, tingles again.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Goodmorning beautiful =) Did you sleep well? X_

Just when I thought my stupid grin was gone, I was smiling like a moron again. Not to sound cocky, but many people called me beautiful before in my life, but it didn't mean anything to me until Brittany said it. Now everytime she calls me that, I actually feel beautiful.

_TO BRITTANY : A very good morning sunshine! I slept like a rock, but that's not so hard with that kiss on my mind.. You?=) X _

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Same here =) Can't wait to see you again! X _

_TO BRITTANY: Same here =) XX_

I tucked my phone in the big front pocket of Brittany's sweater and made my way downstairs. Quinn was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up at me and gave me a smile.

''Someone looks happy'' Quinn said and put the magazine next to her.

''Of course I'm happy, it's Saturday. Which means one thing..'' I said and plopped down next to her on the couch and grabbed the remote control ''awesome marathons on MTV''

''I still don't understand why you love to watch those reality things. It's not even real'' Quinn sighed.

''You bet your ass it's real''

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and quickly grabbed it. My face lit up just like the screen of my phone.

_INCOMING BRITT: I hope your day will be as amazing as your smile =)_

''Whatever, so do you want to tell me something?'' Quinn asked and shifted a little on the couch so she was facing me completely. I'll reply Brittany when Quinn isn't staring over my shoulder.

I know that this would be the perfect moment to tell her how I feel about Brittany.

''Not that I know'' I said and shrugged my shoulders. I kept watching at the TV, but felt Quinn's gaze burning in the side of my head.

''Can you stop staring at me like that'' I said after a while.

Before I knew it Quinn snatched the remote control out of my hand and shuts the TV off.

''What are you doing?'' I asked a little irritated and tried to grab the remote back, but she threw it behind her on the couch.

''Come on S, just talk to me. I know that there's something. Has it something to do with Brittany?'' She asked.

I knew that it was pointless to deny it, Quinn knew me too well.

''I think you already know'' I mumbled and looked down.

''So uhm you like her?''

''I think so, I mean, yeah I like her'' I said and finally had the courage to look at Quinn. I was surprised to see that she was smiling at me.

''Why are you looking so sad, you should be happy about that'' Quinn chuckled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

''Don't you think I'm weird now? I like a girl Quinn, that makes me a lesbian, or bisexual, god I don't even know what that makes me''

''It's not like I haven't seen you with girls before. You've had plenty of one night stands to get me used to the idea of you with a girl'' Quinn chuckled. I couldn't help but smile along with her.

''I didn't have that many! But seriously are you okay with this?'' I asked more seriously. She let go of my shoulder and took my hand in between hers.

''Santana, you're my best friend. If Brittany makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. And besides, I think she's great. I saw the way you look at each other and all those little touches last night. I'm not blind you know'' Quinn smiled and squeezed my hand a little. I felt like a huge weight just lifted off my shoulders. Puck and Quinn are both okay with it, I don't know what I would do if one of them would hate me because of the fact that I like girls.

''Thank you, that means a lot to me'' I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

''So, is she a good kisser?'' Quinn said and wiggled her eyebrows.

''You saw that?'' I asked a little shocked.

''Duh, Puck was cheering so loud: 'That's my girl' in the car, that it would have been a miracle if I didn't see what was going on at her door. So how was she?'' Quinn asked again.

''Wait a minute here, I could ask you the same question! How was Rachel for the second time?'' I asked and wiggled my eyebrows too.

''I can't believe you made me do that''

''Oh come on, you loved it. You looked like you almost got a orgasm when she stood up from your lap'' I chuckled.

Quinn's eyes widened and she gave me a hard slap on my arm.

''I was just playing along''

''Well you played along damn well, not but seriously, I saw you looking at eachother the whole night and you gave Finn death glares everytime he touched her. What's up with that?'' I asked.

''Okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. It's already hard enough for me too'' Quinn said in an insecure voice.

''I promise'' I said and gave her an encouraging smile to continue.

''Okay, you remember that night when I kissed Rachel in the club?'' She asked.

''Of course I remember that, I met Brittany the same night''

''Yeah, so uhm, we exchanged numbers. I don't know why I did that, but I was too drunk to think straight'' She said and paused her story.

''Go on''

''So, the next morning she texted me''

''What did she text you?''

''That she had a really good time and she asked if I would be there Sunday night too. I wasn't planning to go until you asked me to go with you that day, remember'' Quinn said.

''Yeah I know, although I barely saw you the whole night'' I said.

''Well I ran into her when you were talking to Brittany at the bar. And we uhm we kind of kissed again. A couple of more times that night actually'' Quinn mumbled the last part.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was surprised to say the least when I saw her kissing Rachel for the first time, but the fact that she did it a few more times again is unbelievable.

''So you like her or something?'' I asked carefully.

I saw Quinn's cheeks turning pink and she played with her fingers nervously.

''I don't know. I've never had feelings for a girl before, I mean, I've never even kissed one before Rachel''

''Wrong! You've kissed me'' I smirked.

Quinn shook her head back and forth with an amused smile. I'm glad that she seems to relax a little.

''You know what I mean. But anyway, after that second night, she kept texting me all these cute things and stuff. I thought that she liked me…''

''And then you saw that she had that Frankenteen as a boyfriend'' I sighed. Everything that I saw last night made sense now.

''She didn't tell me that she has a boyfriend. When I saw them together last night it just kind of blew me away for a while.'' Quinn said a little sad.

''I understand, that sucks. So do you think you're gay too?'' I asked carefully.

''No I definitely still like boys. I still think that I'm straight and not bisexual, but Rachel messes with my mind''

''Just like Puck said to me, you don't have to label anything. And Rachel doesn't deserve you. She's a bitch for fooling you like that. I think you should just ignore her from now on and show her what she will be missing'' I said.

I really don't like that diva smurf now I know how she treated Quinn. I guess it's not really a good thing if I dislike both of Brittany's roommates. Although, I don't like people very easily.

''You're right, it was a stupid fling. I think that I was just curious about it. Enough about her, are you okay with being gay?'' Quinn asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds before answering the question. I have to admit that I panicked a little when I realized that I liked Brittany way more than just a friend. Now that I know that Puck and Quinn support me it makes everything a lot easier. Brittany is amazing and I don't care if people are going to look at me weird or talking about me behind my back, she will be worth it.

''Yeah, I think I've finally come to the point in my life where I'm happy with myself and know that I don't have to change or be a certain way for people to like me anymore. I think I've always know, Brittany just made it clear for me. I'm just fine now and if someone doesn't think I am, screw them.'' I said.

''I'm proud of you, you know that right'' Quinn smiled and pulled me in for a hug. She rubbed her hand up and down my back and pulled back a little.

''Why? I'm going to work in a restaurant that hands out free breadsticks, because I'm too lazy to go to college. It's not exactly something to be proud of'' I chuckled.

''I'm proud of you, because the hardest challenge in life is to be yourself in a world where everyone is trying to make you somebody else. And I'm still sure that you will go to UCLA next year and even if you don't, you will slap everyone in that restaurant until you are running that place'' Quinn chuckled.

''Okay you have to stop saying things like that now, I don't want to get all emotional'' I chuckled and quickly wiped the little tear from the corner of my eye.

''You're right, I'll make some breakfast'' Quinn smiled and stood up to walk towards the kitchen.

''What are you going to make?'' I asked her while putting the TV back on.

''Uhm pancakes?''

''Oh hell no, last time you made pancakes I was sick the whole day'' I said and stood up to follow Quinn into the kitchen.

''That's because you ate 10 of them'' Quinn chuckled.

''That doesn't mean I liked them. I had a hangover, I was hungry.''

''Okay chef, then you make them'' Quinn said and walked back towards the couch.

''Be prepared, because my pancakes are going to give you a food orgasm in your mouth'' I smirked and grabbed some ingredients.

''Why do you always have to make everything sound dirty'' Quinn sighed.

''People with a dirty mind are funnier'' I said and gave her a wink before making pancakes a la Santana.

* * *

After Quinn and Puck came home from work, we had a nice dinner with the three of us. Instead of order in Pizza's on Saturday night, we cooked a little dinner. We talked and laughed about a lot of stuff, it made me realize even more how lucky I am to have such good and accepting friends. My mind was filled with Brittany the whole day. Everything that I saw or heard made me think about her.

I was listening to some music in my room after dinner. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 21:30. Brittany will probably start working now. I wanted to go out and meet her in the club, but Puck and Quinn insisted that we would watch a movie with just the three of us. And besides, I think I will only distract Brittany too much and I don't want her boss to get mad at her again.

I grabbed my phone and typed out a message.

_TO BRITTANY: Have fun at work tonight Britt! If someone bothers you, let me know and I'll kick their asses. Xxx_

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Thanks I will! Haha you're cute=) Say Hi to Quinn and Puck for me! Xxxx_

''Hee Lopezzzzz, are you coming?'' I heard Puck screaming from downstairs.

I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch between Puck and Quinn who were arguing about which movie we should watch.

''Brittany says 'hi''' I mumbled while typing the reply.

''Hi back, now please tell Quinn that we're not going to watch 'mamma mia' again '' Puck said.

''I don't want to watch one of your stupid zombie movies where the only thing you see is dead people who eat other people'' Quinn said.

''Fine let Santana decide, 'Zombieland' or 'Mamma mia''' Puck said.

''Hmm yeah'' I mumbled because I had no idea what they were saying to me.

''Come on get your head out of the clouds and say that you want to see Zombieland'' Puck said and gave me a little nudge in my side.

I pushed send on the text message and returned my attention back to Quinn and Puck who both were trying to charm me to choose their movie.

_TO BRITTANY: They say hi back. I'm only cute for you;) Call me when you get home safely with your bad ass ride. Xxxx_

I tossed my phone on the table and looked at the movies that Quinn and Puck were dangling in front of my face.

''I'm not really in the mood for zombies, put on the gay movie'' I chuckled and tossed the zombie movie somewhere on the ground. Quinn clapped her hands together and walked towards the dvd player to put mamma mia on.

''Next time it's my turn to pick the movie, we've seen this one ten times already'' Puck pouted.

''Don't wine'' I said and grabbed some popcorn.

* * *

_One hour later _

''Yaay finally! I love this song'' Quinn said when the 'super trouper' scene started with Meryl streep and the other two ladies, I have no idea what their names are.

''God I've watched this movie so many times now, that I now every little dance step'' Puck sighed and tried to look annoyed, but I saw that he also likes it.

''Prove it'' I said and pressed pause.

''What?'' He asked confused.

''I know what Santana means, we should do the scene too. We're also with three'' Quinn chuckled and stood up and pulled me with her.

''I'm not going to dance like that, it's already gay enough that I'm watching this movie again'' Puck said.

''Let's do this thing'' I said to Quinn.

We took our positions just like they did in the movie. I played the middle one who was kind of the leader of the song and Quinn the right one. I pressed play and the scene started. I sang along as loud as I could while copying the dance moves.

''_Super Trouper lights are gonna blind me  
__But I won't feel blue  
__Like I always do  
__Cause somewhere in the crowd there's youuuuuu''_

Quinn and I were laughing hysterically and started dancing like they did in the movie. Puck was still sitting on the couch staring at us.

''_I was sick and tired of everything  
__When I called you last night from Glasgow  
__All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
__Wishing every show was the last show'' _I sang.

Suddenly Puck jumped up and sang with Quinn the background vocals.

''(Wishing every show was the last show)'' They sang out loud.

''_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming'' _I sang_  
_

''(Glad to hear you're coming)''

''_Suddenly I feel all right''_

''(And suddenly it's gonna beeeeee) ''

We were dancing exactly the same as they were in the movie and I have to admit we almost looked just as good. I had to concentrate to keep from laughing because I had to sing most of it.

''All together nowwwww'' Quinn chuckled.

''_And it's gonna be so different_

_When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one_  
_Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me''  
_

''Santanaaaa solooo''

''_But I won't feel bl, blueeee'' _I partly sang and partly laughed out.

(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) Puck and Quinn sang.

''_Like I always doooo''_

''(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)''

''_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's youuuuuu''_

We were laughing so hard right now that the tears were streaming down my face. We fell back on the couch while the song continued in the movie.

''I can't believe we could do the dance exactly the same'' Quinn laughed.

''I can't believe that Puck moved just like the woman on the left. The only thing that was missing were the high heels'' I chuckled and tried to catch my breath from dancing and yelling.

''Don't ever tell anyone I did that, ever'' Puck chuckled.

''That was fun, let's do it every song from now one'' Quinn said.

''No, it's enough exercise for one night, let's just stay on the couch for the rest of the movie'' I chuckled and threw my legs over Puck's lap while resting my head on Quinn's.

''I agree with that one'' Puck said.

''Shhh this is a good part'' Quinn said who was fully concentrated on the movie again.

* * *

It was 1:00 at night and the movie just ended. We paused it a lot so we could make some more food and drinks. We danced and sang along to a few more songs. I was exhausted and went upstairs to change into my pajamas. The three of us decided to watch another movie even though it was really late. We can sleep the whole day tomorrow and we're having too much fun together to just go to bed right now. I made my way downstairs and sat down in between Quinn and Puck again.

* * *

The second movie was almost finished and Quinn was passed out on the couch. My eyes were getting heavier, but the movie was actually really interesting so I want to see the end of it. Puck was also still awake and concentrated on the movie. Suddenly I heard my phone buzzing and I quickly grabbed it from the table. Brittany's name was on the screen and I saw that it was 3:15. That means she's probably done working now.

''_Hi Britt'' _I said happily.

'_'Hi san!''_ Her voice sounded husky like always when she just finished working. I love to hear her voice no matter how she sounds, but this husky made it sound even more sexy.

''_Are you done working?"  
''Yeah I'm on my bike now, I didn't have to work till closing time tonight''  
''I know, that's nice right''  
''Yeah it is, so how's the movie night going?''  
''Great. Puck, Quinn and me were dancing on mamma mia. You should've seen Puck though, a real diva''_

''Hey you promised not to tell anyone!'' Puck said and shoved me in my side. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to my phone.

''_I definitely want to see that._ W_ell I just called you to let you know I'm almost home. I'll let you get back to the movie'' _Brittany said.

''_No don't hang up, you're not home yet!''_

''_San, It's only one more street'' _

I heard her giggling on the other side and it made the warm feeling in my body increase. The elephants in my stomach were running around and I don't even see her now. Her voice was already enough to make me spinning around.

''_That's not home, do you have to work tomorrow?''  
''No I'm free, how about that date?''  
''Tomorrow?''  
''Yes, unless you have to go to work early on Monday?''  
''No Tina will show how everything works in the afternoon, so date tomorrow sounds perfect''_  
_  
'_'Oe lala'' Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him a playful slap and he gave me a wink.

''_Great, I can't wait to see you''  
''Me too, are you almost home?''  
''I'm home…. Right…. Now! See nothing happened in that one street''  
''Good, now I can sleep knowing that you're home safe''_

''How romantic'' Puck smirked. I ignored him this time, because he likes it way too much to tease me.

''_And what would do if I got attacked now''  
''Hmm didn't think about that. I would probably jump in my car and run over whoever is hurting you''  
''Sounds like a plan. Anyway I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted it was really busy tonight''  
''Alright, sweet dreams. I'll call you tomorrow for time and stuff okay?''  
''Yes, Sleep tight. Bye San!  
'''Bye Britt-Britt''_

I hang up the phone with that same big grin on my face that I had this morning. Puck was laughing at me and turned off the TV.

''You've missed the end romeo'' He chuckled.

''Shut up''

''So date tomorrow huh? Boom chica wauw wauuuwwww'' He said and pumped his fist in the air. I wanted to slap him for making fun of me, but I was to excited about the date tomorrow that I decided there was only one thing I could do now.

''Hell yeah'' I chuckled and pumped my fist in the air too.

* * *

**=)**


	9. Take my breath away

**Here's a short update, but it'll be a set up for the date! I already had this typed out so why not post it now. The more reviews I get the sooner I will type out the rest!=). I know I'm blackmailing you guys lol. But I really appreciate it=)**

* * *

After some breakfast with Quinn and Puck I decided to go out for a little run. It's been a while since I've done it and I really had to work on my fitness condition. I don't have to do it for my figure though, I can eat anything I want and I'll never see the difference. Quinn hates me for it, but I can't help it that I have a sexy body. The only reason why I'm running through a park like a pyscho right now is to shake of the nerves for tonight. I don't know why, but I'm really nervous for my date with Brittany. It feels like tonight is the night that I have to make something happen. I want to know if she feels the same way about me. If not, then I'm really screwed. Quinn tried to convince me not to be nervous because she was sure that Brittany likes me too. I think so too, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Ugh why am I thinking so much.

I was a little out of breath from running and plopped down on a little bench in the park to get some rest. Although the sky was grey, it was really warm and stuffy. I looked around the park and there were a few people. Some people were walking with their dog, and on the grass were a few couples. One particular couple drew my attention and they were practically dry humping each other. Well if Brittany turns me down tonight, I definitely mustn't come here to drown in my self-pity.

I felt my phone buzzing in my sweatpants and pulled out my Ipod headphone to put my phone against my ear.

''_What's up Fabray'' I asked._

''_Where the hell are you?'' _Quinn asked in a worried and angry voice.

''_Wow calm down. I told you that I went for a run''_

_''You've been gone for almost two hours now''_

_"So?''_

''_So, one, since when do you go out for a run. Two, normally when you do, you're already back within a half an hour.''_

''_I felt like it today''_

''_O I see, you are nervous again aren't you!'' _Quinn chuckled.

''_Of course I'm not nervous. Why the hell should anyone turn down my sexy ass. Anyone wants to tap that'' _I chuckled.

A middle aged woman walked pass me with a little girl on her side who was holding her hand. She gave me a stern look, like I've just said to her daughter that Santa Claus doesn't exist. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to my phone.

''_I've know you long enough to know when you're nervous. But again, I think you don't need to worry about it. Just get your sexy ass back home because I think it's going to rain soon and Puck is irritating me''_ Quinn sighed.

''_You're irritating me!_'' I heard Pucks voice on the background.

''_Fine, but you two better behave when I get home. I'm not in the mood for this now''_

''_Puck! Give that back!_'' Quinn shouted and I had to pull my phone away from my ear because of the loudness.

''_Okay I'm going to hang up now, byee'' _I said

''_No wait Sa''_

I pushed the phone call away and saw a text from Brittany. I unlocked the screen to read it and there was that stupid smile on my face again.

_INCOMING BRITT: Pick you up at 7? =) Xxx_

_TO BRITT: Perfect! Xxxx_

I tucked my phone back in my pocket, put my music back on, and started running home. Okay I started walking home. Whatever, it's the same.

* * *

It was 6:30 and I was standing in front of my closet for the past hour now. I couldn't decide what to wear and Quinn wasn't here to help me. If I ask Puck he'll probably just choose the sluttiest outfit I have, but I want to be sexy and elegant tonight. I finally made the decision to wear a tight black and white dress. The white top hung loose around my upper body so I would let her imagination do the work for what's underneath it. The bottom was tight around my waist and showed the perfect amount of thigh. I'm proud of body, especially my legs so she'll definitely like this one. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before sprinting downstairs on my bare feet. Puck was having dinner with some girl and Quinn was out with a friend. She was vague about it, but I have no time to think about that now. I scanned the room for my black high heels and luckily they were in front of the couch. I sprayed some more perfume and run a hand through my hair to pump it up a little more. I sat down on the couch waiting for Brittany to arrive at the door.

I glanced through the window and I saw that it started raining. Great that is a good sign for the rest of the night. I grabbed a magazine, but after 5 minutes trying to figure out what the first sentence said I threw it away. God I really have to calm down. Maybe some music helps me. I walked towards the CD player and pressed play. The Beyoncé CD van Quinn was still in it and love on top came through the speaker. I love this song, it always makes me feel happy. I turned the volume up and started dancing a little. When the chorus started I sang along loudly and began doing swaying my ass lightly back and forth on the music just like Beyoncé did in her video clip. Two minutes later, I was pretty tired from the dancing and pressed stop on the CD player. Right after I did that I heard someone clapping.

It scared the crap out of me and I quickly turned around to see who it was. There was Brittany, standing in the door opening, clapping and smiling at me.

''Britt, what are you doing here!'' I asked and I felt my cheeks burning. I really hope she didn't see what I was doing just then.

''I'm picking you up for our date remember, but don't let me disturb you in your little booty shake'' She chuckled. Great, she did see it.

''I was just uhm, ugh you caught me. I was totally pretending to be Beyoncé for a minute'' I chuckled and walked towards her.

''Beyoncé can learn a lot from you'' She chuckled.

When I felt the embarrassment floating out of my body I finally noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair hung loose with beautiful curls and she was wearing a tight blue dress which emphasized not only her endless legs, but also her sparkling blue eyes. I completely lost words at the sight of her in front of me.

''Santana you're making me blush'' Brittany said in a shy voice and it took me out of my trance.

''I'm sorry, but you are…'' I paused a little to find the right word ''.. breathtaking'' I said and closed the distance between us to pull her in for a hug.

I felt her arms tighten around my waist and I heard her giggling in my ear. Even her little chuckles and giggles made my heart bouncing all over the place. I pulled back a little and before I knew it she cupped my cheeks with her hands and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

''You already took my breath away the first night that I met you'' She smiled and grabbed my hand. I remembered that she said that to me that night in the club, but I thought it was just some pick up line she always used or something. I was still flushed because of that simple kiss and her soft hand in mine. Luckily I came back to normal again and briefly let go of her hand to put on my jacket.

''Let's get this date started'' I chuckled and took her hand in mine to drag her towards the door.

''Wait let me get my umbrella first. It's raining'' Brittany said. Before I could react she already walked out of the door. I saw her running through the rain towards a car and she came back with a small umbrella.

I stepped out of my house and under the umbrella next to Brittany.

''I could've walked those three meters through the rain'' I chuckled while walking towards the car with Brittany.

''No, I don't want to get you wet'' Brittany said and leaded me to the passenger side.

''You don't?'' I smirked and gave her a playful nudge in the side.

''Not on a first date'' She smirked and gave me a wink.

Okay so I can forget about that tonight. I guess it's a good thing though to take things slow. I would be lying though if I've said that it didn't cross my mind. Brittany opened the door for me and I sat down on the passenger seat. Brittany dropped the umbrella in the back and sprinted towards the driver side. She sat down and threw her purse in the back.

''I'm glad that you didn't pick me up on your bike, because with this dress that would've been a disaster'' I chuckled.

''Did you really think that I would pick you up with a bike for our first date?'' Brittany asked trying to be shocked.

''Yes''

''Well I wouldn't mind it, because last time you hugged me the entire time, but you're lucky that it's raining today'' Brittany chuckled and started the car.

''Aren't you charming'' I smirked.

''You haven't seen anything yet princess'' Brittany chuckled and gave me a wink. When we drove out of my street Brittany stretched out her hand over the clutch and reached for mine. I intertwined our fingers and rested our hands on my lap. Brittany smiled at me and stroke her thumb up and down my hand. So far so good.

''So where are you taking me?'' I asked.

''Well the rain sort of screw up my original plan, but you'll see'' She smiled and returned her attention back to the road. I kept looking at her, admiring every beautiful feature of her face. Her hair was curled up more because of the rain and I didn't realize that I was staring at her.

Brittany let out a nervous giggle and looked at me. I didn't look away though and just gave her a bigger smile.

''Why are you staring at me with a goofy smile, is my mascara smothered on my face or something'' She chuckled.

''I always smile like an idiot when I talk to you.'' I blurted out before I knew it.

''Is that a good thing?''

''Of course it's a good thing'' I chuckled and squeezed her hand in mine a little.

''So, we're almost there. Are you ready for this Casanova?'' Brittany asked.

''Pff I was born ready'' I said and Brittany laughed a little.

''You shouldn't laugh at me when I try to be cool for you'' I said and gave her a pout.

''I'm sorry, it's just cute how tough you always act and how nervous you get around me'' Brittany smiled.

''I'm not nervous, you should be nervous''

''Why?''

''Because Brittany S. Pierce, I'm going to rock your world tonight''

* * *

**Whoew excited?=)**


	10. A moment of truth

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the blackmailing, but sometimes I just need a review boost or something to keep going. and THANK YOU for giving me that!=) I won't blackmail you guys again I promise! I hope you still love me though haha. Here's part one of the date! btw. How cute was that kiss in 'nationals' =)**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

A few minutes later Brittany parked the car next to the beach and a cute little restaurant.

''We're here'' She smiled and stepped out of the car.

She opened the backdoor and grabbed the umbrella. I saw her running towards my door and she opened it for me like I was some sort of royalty. Brittany reached out her hand to help me out and held the umbrella above my hand. The rain got even worse and looking at the sky it doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon.

''Thank you'' I smiled and closed the door. All these simple gestures made me like her even more. God I feel like a teenager with her first crush all over again.

''I planned a dinner on the beach, but I think we'll have to do it inside don't you think'' She chuckled and threw her arm around my waist to pull me closer into her side so I wouldn't get wet on the side.

''Yes I think that would be a better idea. We can eat on the beach next time'' I chuckled.

''Hmm you're already thinking about a next time? That means I'm doing something good here'' She smiled and squeezed my waist a little.

''Maybe. It would be nice to do something without these damn rain'' I said playfully.

''Luckily I have my personal sunlight in the pouring rain right here.'' She smiled and gave me a adoring look.

''Oe smooth, that one gave you a lot of bonus points'' I chuckled.

I decided to make a joke out of it, because I don't want her to know what an effect she already has on me with those simple sentences. We're not even in the restaurant yet and she already managed to make me worry about my heartbeat.

We arrived at the entrance of the restaurant and before she could open the door for me, I stepped in front of her and opened the door for her. She let out a cute giggle and closed the umbrella before stepping in. A waiter came walking up to us and took our coats and the wet umbrella.

''Good evening ladies'' The man said.

''Hi, I made a reservation for two.'' Brittany said.

''Great, what's your name?'' The waiter asked while opening an agenda in front of him.

''Brittany Pierce''

''Aah yes, the special table I see. Good choice ms Pierce, follow me'' He said and closed the book.

Brittany turned around at me and grabbed my hand to pull me with her to follow the waiter. I looked around the restaurant and it was really busy. Some people gave us some weird looks when they saw our intertwined hands and I have to say that it made me a little uncomfortable. I tried to focus on Brittany who was walking in front of me.

The restaurant was really cute with soft lightening and candles on every table. It was decorated in Italian style and I heard some staff behind the bar talking Italian to each other. There was a man playing on a piano in the corner and the music floated through the room. It wasn't a restaurant where only rich people come. I hate that, you pay an insane amount of money and you get one bite of food on your plate. Also you get like ten different pieces of cutlery. I mean, normal people can eat with one knife and fork.

The waiter leaded us to a private spot in the back of the restaurant. It was shield off from the rest of the restaurant and the whole room lit up from the candles in it. I like that we have a little privacy.

You could see the stormy sea through the window and the tapping on the background from the rain on the windows made it even more romantic. I'd never thought that the day would come that I would find something romantic, but this was pretty damn close.

''Here you go ladies, can I get you something to drink?'' The waiter said.

''A bottle of wine please'' Brittany said and looked at me briefly to see if I was okay with that. I nodded and the waiter excused himself.

I sat down on the chair, but Brittany pulled me back up.

''No wait, you have to wait until I push the chair backwards and then when you're going to sit down, I push the chair towards the table'' She said.

''You don't have to do that for me Britt'' I chuckled, but I could see that Brittany was serious about this.

''Please let me do this for you'' She pouted.

I shook my head back and forth in amusement and let Brittany do what she wanted. She grabbed the chair and before I almost sat down she pushed the chair towards the table.

''How do you know all these little cute things, are you a romantic expert or something?'' I chuckled when Brittany sat down on the opposite site of the small table.

''I did my research'' She smiled and gave me a cute little wink. Those winks are seriously not good for my blood pressure.

The waiter came walking in with a bottle of white wine and poured our glasses in. He handed us the menu and gave us a friendly smile before walking away again.

I opened the menu and saw the Italian flag and I think three pages full with different kind of pizzas, pastas and salads. My mouth fell open at the sight of all these delicious food.

''I hope this is okay. I called Quinn to ask what your favorite food is and she said that I couldn't make you any happier then with pizza or pasta'' Brittany said shyly.

''Are you kidding me? This is more than okay! Look at all those different types, this is impossible to choose from!'' I said excitedly while scanning the menu. I looked up to see Brittany with a big proud smile on her face. No one ever cared to get to know my favorite type of food before taking me out to dinner.

''This is the best Italian restaurant in L.A. so don't worry. Everything is going to taste just as good'' She smiled.

''You're amazing'' I said and felt my cheeks burning. I really have to get it together and stop acting like a madly in love teen age girl.

''I didn't do anything yet'' Brittany chuckled and closed her menu.

''You're doing way more than you know. Trust me'' I smiled at her and closed my menu too. It was true though. I've never felt more special before then in these past few minutes with Brittany alone.

The waiter came in to take our orders in and we both ordered a pizza and a Caesar salad. While waiting for our food, we talked about little things and my stomach was hurting already because of the laughing. After 15 minutes our food was on the table and we started eating without any moments of silence.

''Do you take all your dates to this place?'' I smirked. Brittany swallowed a bite of food before speaking again.

''No, because you're the only one I know who is so crazy about pizza'' Brittany chuckled.

''Because it's freaking delicious! So, where did you take your other dates then?'' I asked. I felt a sting of jealousy when I asked that question, but I just have to know if she was like this with other people too.

''I've never really done anything like this'' Brittany said softly.

''So you've never been on a date before?'' I asked shocked.

''No of course I've been on dates before. I mean that, I've never put in this much effort.'' She said.

''So why did you do this for me then?'' I asked and tried to hide the big smile that was trying to cross my lips.

''Because you are different from all the rest. I don't exactly know how to explain it, but I just feel that you deserve all of this'' Brittany said and I saw her blushing a little. Please stop being so cute, because it makes it hard for me to not jump over the table and kiss the crap out of her.

''I think I know how you feel'' I said and smiled at her. She giggled and shifted nervously on her chair.

The waiter came walking in to see if everything was okay. When he left, the conversation started to lighten up again. Brittany could sometimes just say the weirdest things, but when you think about it they always make sense. It's refreshing.

''Did you know that I have a different melody for everyone that is special to me in my life. When I think about them I hum the melody in my head or out loud'' Brittany said and played a little with her food on her plate.

''So do you have a melody for me too?'' I chuckled.

''Of course I do, the melody that goes trough my head when I think of you goes like: La la la pam pam pam la la pam la la la oe oe oee'' She hummed and tapped with her fingers on the table to create some kind of beat. The lalala's were high and sounded so soft, the last oe sounded more husky and made my breath getting uneven almost instantly. If I could just have that as my ring tone or something.

''Sounds good'' I smiled.

''You're my favorite melody actually'' Brittany said and gave me a wink.

''Well you can turn me up and play me all night long if you want'' I said and returned the wink. Brittanys eyes widen for a second and I realized that what I just said could mean something else too.

''That sounded bad huh'' I chuckled.

''A little, but you're a bad ass after all'' She chuckled and we just sat there giggling with stupid grins on our faces.

Suddenly the waiter came walking up to us again. His timing is horrible.

''Do you ladies want some dessert?'' He asked friendly.

''We're not finished yet, but thank you'' Brittany smiled.

''Okay, let me know if you need anything'' He said and walked away again.

The topic changed to flirting and who was the best in it. I just finished a funny story about an old man that was trying to hit on me in a hospital once.

''You must get hit on all the time at your work?'' I asked and took a sip of my drink.

''Not all the time, usually I just try to block it out, because it can get annoying sometimes. Especially when I'm not interested in other people anymore'' She said and gave me a smile.

''So what's the funniest attempt?'' I asked.

I love to hear her talking and she tells stories which so much unintentional humor in her voice, that it's hard not to listen to her, even if I would ever want to.

''One time on a Friday night, the whole club was filled with old people. I don't know why, maybe they decided to free all the old people from the nursing home or something. Anyway there was this very old guy, it could've easily been the grandpa of my grandpa. He was really sweet though, he kept sitting at the bar the whole night. The more he drank the more crazy things he said. Eventually when an older lady tried to get him to leave with them, he scrabbled his number on a beer filter and handed it to me. When he stepped off the bar stool he fell on the ground. So I rushed towards him to help him up''

''And then?'' I asked curiously.

''He said: Hey baby, you better call life alert, cause I've fallen for you and I can't get up'. I think it's a pick up line for old people or something'' She chuckled and took a bite of her salad. I laughed and took a sip of my whine.

''So did you ever call him?'' I smirked

''As a matter of fact, yes I did. We dated for a while but the age difference was just a little too much I guess'' She said in a serious tone and shrugged her shoulders. When she looked in my eyes, I saw a hint of playfulness and the little smirk that she was trying to hide on her lips were obvious enough for me to see that she was playing a joke on me. I'm not buying that.

''Yeah, I know what you mean. I dated this 82 year old man once, it was mainly about the sex, but it gets boring when you have to do all the work right'' I said in the most serious voice I could and kept my face expression blank. Brittany looked at me with wide eyes and almost choked on her food.

''You're joking right?'' She partly coughed and partly smiled.

''Of course I'm joking.'' I chuckled and I saw relief all over her face.

''You scared me for a minute there, you have a very good poker face Ms. Lopez'' Brittany chuckled.

''I've had practice'' I smirked and took a bite of my pizza.

''Do you remember that time you fell for me outside the club'' Brittany giggled.

''Of course I still remember the first time I fell for you. I haven't gotten up since either.'' I said the last part softly. Fuck, I didn't just said that I'm falling in love with her right?

Brittany gave me a confused smile.

''What do you mean?''

Okay there is no turning back now I guess. You can do this Santana. Just tell her how you feel now. The worst thing that can happen is that she doesn't feel the same. God that would be horrible. Well, here goes nothing.

''I means that uhm.. falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done in my life.'' I managed to say. Yup I definitely said it now.

I can't describe Brittany's face expression right now. I swear that I saw a hint of happiness, but now she just looks like a reindeer looking in a headlight.

''I uhm I don't know what to say'' Brittany said.

That is definitely not the answer that I wanted to hear. I felt my heart sink in my chest and a wave of panic floated through my body.

''Never mind, just forget what I said''

''No San I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what to say, because I'm not good with these things. The most beautiful amazing girl just told me that she is falling in love with me. That doesn't happen to me every day.'' She said sincerely and grabbed my hand over the table.

''It's okay, just forg..'' I tried to say again, but Brittany cut me off with a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

''Let me finish'' She smiled.

I nodded and I saw that she was thinking about what she wanted to say. Brittany intertwined both of our hands on the table and stared at them. I just waited for her to continue with whatever it is that is going on in her mind right now. She's probably thinking of the best way to tell me she just wants to be friends or something. Why can't I just fall into a big black hole right now and cry my eyes out. Suddenly she lifted up her head and looked me in my eyes with such an intense gaze that I almost felt the urge to look away.

'' Ever since I've met you, no one else is worth thinking about. When I look into your eyes my heart starts racing and I feel myself falling for you. God I think that I already fell in love with you when you stumbled into my arms that night.'' She said without looking away.

Did she just say that she's falling in love with me too? All the nerves rushed out of my body and I just filled up with happiness and tingles all over my body. I was finally able to smile and I realized that I was holding in my breath.

''Stand up'' She smiled.

I gave her a confused look, but she already stood up and walked towards my chair. I shifted backwards so that I could stand up too. Brittany stept closer with a shy smile on her face. She grabbed my right hand and put it on her chest with her soft hands over mine. How can she make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up with just one touch. I felt her heart beating like crazy through her skin and I knew my heart was racing just as fast.

''Do you feel that?'' She mumbled softly while looking at our hands.

''It feels like a whole colony of dwarfs are jumping around in there'' I chuckled and kept my hand on her heart. Right now it was the best feeling in the world.

''Honestly these feelings that you give me, they scare me to death. I've never had these kind of feelings for anyone and I don't know exactly how to handle it. I know one thing though and just looking into your beautiful mysterious eyes takes every doubt away. I want all your smiles, giggles, sarcasm, jokes, mistakes, and flaws that I still haven't found. I just want you, I really do. I'm just scared that.. I don't know'' She said a little insecure.

I stepped closer and rested my free hand on her waist.

''Believe me it scares me too. We don't have to rush into anything. Just knowing that you feel the same way is enough for me. We have all the time in the world to figure whatever this is out okay?'' I said and gave her a reassuring smile. I grabbed her other hand and softly caressed the skin with my thumb. Brittany looked down to our intertwined hands and then back into my eyes.

''Okay'' She smiled.

''Good, now let me give you some advice. You better eat that last slice of pizza now before I distract you and steal it away.'' I chuckled and it seem to lighten up the serious mood we were in.

* * *

**that was part 1 guys! Let me know your thoughts and if you have any wishes for later in the story;)**


	11. The sun in the rain

**Hi beauties! Part 2 of the date! I also updated chapter 3 on my other story 'Look a little closer'. please go check it out, I promise it'll be worth it!:)**  
**Hope you like this chapter, I do!:)**

* * *

'_'Good, now let me give you some advice. You better eat that last slice of pizza now before I distract you and steal it away.'' I chuckled and it seem to lighten up the serious mood we were in._

''You can have it if you want, you've been staring at it for the past few minutes'' Brittany chuckled and sat back down on her chair.

''You're right, but I think I have eaten enough for a whole week'' I said and rubbed my hand over my stomach.

''Me too, do you want some dessert?'' She asked.

''Depends on what kind of dessert'' I smirked playfully.

I saw a pink blush creeping on her cheeks and a smile crossing her lips. It feels good to know that I can make this confident flirty girl fall back into a shy cute one with just one sentence.

''You know San, if I had a badge for everytime you made me smile, the girl scouts would be extremely jealous'' Brittany said with the same playfulness and this time it made me blush. God she knows that she has the same effect on me.

''Okay you win this round'' I chuckled and took the last sip of my wine.

The waiter walked in and started to clean up the table.

''Was everything to your satisfaction ladies?'' He asked while piling up the empty plates on his arm.

''Yes it was really good'' Brittany said.

''Yes thank you'' I smiled.

''Good to hear, do you ladies want some dessert?''

Brittany let out a cute giggle and I gave her a wink. The waiter looked at us confused, not understanding the inner interaction between me and Brittany.

''No thank you, just the check please'' I said.

''Okay I'll be right back'' He said and walked away.

''So are you excited about tomorrow?'' Brittany asked.

''What's happening tomorrow?''

''Your first work day at breadsticks'' She chuckled.

Shit I forgot about that. I really wasn't looking forward to that.

''Oh yeah right, not really excited, but I have to make money right'' I said and shrugged my shoulders.

''I think it'll be fine, Tina is there too'' She smiled.

''I know, but she hates my guts''

''What makes you think that?'' Brittany asked with a frown.

''Believe me I know, but that's okay, I don't like her either''

I saw a hint of disappointment in Brittany's eyes and I immediately regret that I said that.

''I'm sorry. She's your roommate I shouldn't talk about her like that'' I said softly.

''No it's okay. I can't make you like someone. I just wished you could get along with my roommates. Tina and Rachel are really good friends, you'll see when you get to know them a little bit better'' Brittany smiled.

As far as I know, Tina is sneaky and the hobbit is a bitch for treating Quinn like a toy.

''I'll try'' I said and it made Brittany smile again.

''If you let them see how you are with me, they'll come around as well'' Brittany said and gave me a reassuring smile.

Yeah we'll see about that.

''How long have you been working at 'candyman'?'' I asked to change the subject.

''Uhm for almost a year now I think. I'm saving money to open my own dance studio'' She said with a proud smile.

''That's really cool. I didn't know you were a dancer'' I said. It sure explains her perfectly toned body.

''I've been dancing since I was five. I started dancing professionally when I was 16, but my parents thought that school was more important. After graduation I went to college for a year, but it's just not for me. You must think I'm really stupid for dropping out of college to work behind a bar huh?'' Brittany said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

''You are far from stupid Britt. I think it's great that you're pursuing your dreams. You should never give up on what you really want to do'' I smiled.

''You're the first person that says that to me. Everyone, including Rachel and Tina, are trying to make me go back to college because 'it would be better for my future''' She sighed.

''I know what you're talking about. Quinn tries to make me go to college next year''

''Do you want to?'' Brittany asked truly interested.

''I don't know. I do know that I don't want to waiter tables for the rest of my life. You are working and making money for a goal, I don't have a clue about what I want to do with my life'' I said a little frustrated about myself.

Brittany took my hand over the table and gave me a smile.

''I think that you can do whatever you want. I believe in you Santana. You don't need to know everything in life, just the things that make you happy. Don't worry you will know what you want to do eventually'' She smiled.

The way she said those words with so much care in her voice made my heart melt.

''Singing makes me happy'' I said softly. No one really knows this about me.

''You sounded pretty good when you were dancing and singing on Beyoncé at home'' Brittany said.

''I was screaming'' I chuckled.

''Well if that was just screaming then I can't imagine how amazing you sound when you sing seriously'' Brittany said and squeezed my hand a little.

''Stop it, you're going to make me cocky'' I giggled.

''When I compliment you, you should just believe me from now on. You're amazing just the way you are'' She chuckled.

''Okay that's enough compliments for now'' I giggled and felt my cheeks burning again.

''Okay I'll stop it, for now. I hope you'll visit my dance studio in the future though, when you are busy touring the world with your best-selling album'' Brittany chuckled.

''I don't see myself touring the world with my own music, but if I do, I'll definitely stop by.'' I chuckled and gave her a wink.

''You'll never know'' She smiled.

The waiter coughed a little and came walking in.

''Here you go ladies'' The waiter said as he put the check down on the table. I reached for my wallet, but Brittany waved her hand in front of me.

''I asked you out on a date, so I'm going to pay'' She said and handed a 100 dollar bill with the check to the waiter.

''But…''

''You're not going to win this Santana'' Brittany said in a stern playful voice.

The waiter kept standing next to table while he was waiting what to do. I saw that there was no way that Brittany would let me pay or at least pay for the half of it, so I decided to put my money back in my wallet. The waiter took this a sign and took Brittanys money. He gave her some change and the receipt

''Enjoy the rest of the night ladies'' He smiled and walked away.

''Thank you sir'' Brittany said.

''You're really stubborn aren't you'' I smirked.

''Yes, you'll get used to it'' Brittany said playfully. Oh I could definitely get used to be around her all the time.

''Let's go, at least if that's okay with you? I wouldn't want to upset the boss'' I chuckled.

''No it's okay. We can go now'' She chuckled and stood up too.

I stood up from my chair too and Brittany grabbed my hand and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. The feeling of her lips kept lingering on my skin when she pulled back.

''What was that for?'' I asked with a shy smile.

''Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back.'' She said.

''Where do you get all that information from, I seriously need to check that out'' I chuckled.

''I came up with that one myself'' She said with a smile and pulled me with her towards the exit.

When we got outside it was still raining and there's was a strong wind now too. Although it was still warm, so I guess it's going to thunder soon too.

Brittany held up the umbrella which blew back and forth. I linked our arms and we ran towards the car.

We plopped down on the seats and my hair was all over the place. I looked in the small mirror above me and tried to make something of it so I didn't look like a lion.

''This weather sucks'' I said and wiped my thumb over my eyelid to wipe away some mascara.

''Yeah, at least our hair still looks good'' She chuckled. I looked at her and her hair was, like mine, blown all over the place.

''We still look sexy as hell don't you think'' I said and tossed my head to the side like they always do in those stupid hair commercials.

''Very sexy'' Brittany giggled and put the key in the contact.

She turned the key and the car made a weird noise. Brittany gave me a confused look and tried it again. The car made the same weird noise and it didn't start.

''You've got to be kidding me'' Brittany sighed and tried a couple more times.

''What's wrong?''

''My car doesn't start sometimes, but Rachel promised me that she would bring it to the car shop to get it fixed.'' Brittany said and grabbed her phone out of her purse.

''_Rachel my car doesn't start again, you did take it to the shop yesterday right_?'' Brittany asked through the phone.

''_What, why_?''

''_I don't care if Finn wanted to go to the movies, you promised me_!''

I could see that Brittany got more annoyed by what Rachel was saying.

''_That's just great Rachel, how am I supposed to bring Santana home now_.''

''Britt it's okay'' I said softly and rested my hand on her thigh. It seemed to calm her down a little.

''_Never mind, I'll see you later''_ Brittany said a little more calmed down and hung up the phone.

She put the phone back in her purse and gave me an apologetic look.

''I'm so sorry, we'll have to call a cab'' Brittany pouted.

''No that's such a waste of money. We can walk to my house, it's not that far away. I'll take you home with my car then'' I smiled and squeezed her thigh a little.

''But it's raining, and an umbrella is not going to work with this wind''

''I don't mind to get wet, if you don't mind'' I said playfully.

''I don't mind it at all'' She giggled and immediately jumped out of the car.

Brittany started spinning circles in front of the car and gestured her hand to let me know I should come too. I looked at her with a surprised look, but she just started jumping around more in the rain. She was already soaking wet. God me and my big mouth.

I opened the car door and stepped out. Brittany walked towards me and threw her arm around my waist to spin me around with her.

''What are you doing'' I laughed and tried to keep up with her dance moves.

''We're dancing in the rain'' She giggled and gave me one last spin before giving me some rest.

I was only out of the car for one minute and I was already completely soaked just like Brittany.

''You do know that I was joking about walking back in the rain right'' I chuckled and started walking towards my house with Brittanys hand tight in mine.

''I know, that's why you're not going to walk home'' Brittany smirked and let go of my hand to kneel down in front of me with her back facing me.

''What do you mean?''

''I'm going to take you home on my back, it's maybe not as comfortable as a car, but it'll work'' She chuckled.

''You're crazy'' I giggled.

''No time for compliments now Ms Lopez, jump on'' Brittany said.

I hesitated for a moment, but then threw my arms around her neck and jumped up a little so I could throw my legs over waist. Her strong arms caught my legs and she stood up straight to tuck me up a little.

''You're good?'' she asked and turned her head a little to look at me.

''Yes, although I'm pretty sure my dress ripped open in the middle'' I chuckled. Brittany smiled at me and started walking with me on her back.

''God you're heavy'' She giggled sarcastically.

''You've been feeding me with pizza, so that's your fault'' I said and rested my head on her shoulder.

''That's true'' She chuckled and kept walking. After 5 minutes and a few jokes I decided it was enough.

''You're not serious about carrying me all the way home right''

''Yes I am'' She said and tightened her grip on my legs.

''I'm not going to let you do that'' I chuckled and placed my hands in front of her eyes so she couldn't see where she was going.

''Santana we're going to crash'' Brittany yelled out in amusement and shook her head back and forth to try to get my hands out of her face.

''Not if you let me walk'' I chuckled and wiggled my legs a little while still holding my hands in front of her face.

Suddenly a hard gust of wind hit our sides and my weight was leaning to the side where the wind blew to. Brittany stumbled a little on her feet and before I knew it we fell to the side into the garden of a house. Brittany was the first to hit the grass and I landed partly on top of her.

''Oh my god are you alright?'' I asked. Brittany looked at me and then we both burst out into laughing.

''That was your fault'' Brittany said softly after we stopped laughing.

I realized that I was still lying on top of her and her hands were resting on my waist. Our faces were so close to each other that I could see every cute freckle on her face. We were both staring at each other in silence while the rain was pouring down on us. The blue of her eyes seemed like a big ocean with the raindrops streaming down the side of her face. She took my breath away again.

Suddenly Brittany took one hand off my waist and tucked a wet string of hair that was hanging in front of my face behind my ear. Her fingers brushed the skin on my face and over my jawline like she was painting a picture. I saw her eyes scanning me and stopped to look at my lips and then back to my eyes.

''You're so beautiful'' She said softly with the most sincere voice.

That one sentence and the look in her eyes, warmed up my entire body. I didn't even notice anymore that it was raining like hell, instead it felt like the sun was shining.

I smiled and leaned forward a little. We were so close together that our lips almost touched and I felt a raindrop falling from my lips on hers. The only thing better than a kiss, is the moment right before, when she looks into my eyes and leaves me breathless.

''I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay'' I said barely audible.

I didn't wait for her reaction and closed the little distance between us. The moment our lips touched, she threw her arms around my neck to pull me closer. Her lips were cold and wet from the rain. I heard a moan escaping in the back of her mouth although I'm not sure if she made the noise. I softly trailed my tongue over her lower lip and she opened for me instantly. When I felt her tongue dancing with mine I felt my heart racing again. The contrast of the cold rainy water and the warmth of Brittany sent a shiver down my spine. I felt something meld inside of me. That hurt in an exquisite way. All my longings, all my dreams and sweet anguish, all the secrets that had slept deep within me so long came awake. Everything suddenly just made sense.

* * *

**It would be much appreciated if you let me know what you think about the chapter!:)**


	12. La la la

**I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews this story already has. I'm happy that you like this story and I love reading every single review. It puts a smile on my face and I hope this chapter does for you too!**

**Thank you!:)**

* * *

Santana POV

I softly pulled my lips away to catch some much needed air. The rain that was streaming down my face made it harder to breath with my nose. When I pulled back I opened my eyes and saw that Brittanys eyes were still closed. Her hands were tight around my neck and her face was a little flushed. I couldn't fight the urge to kiss her again and placed a soft kiss on her now swollen lips. Brittany finally opened her eyes too and the sparkles, that I saw before, were now floating around in a much darker blue.

I heard the sky rumble above us and it didn't take long before a loud thunder and a lightning lit up the sky.

''Boom'' Brittany mumbled with a shy smile crossing her lips.

''Definitely a boom'' I chuckled softly and cupped her cheek with my hand.

When I leaned in again the rumbles became a lot louder and suddenly a very loud bang made my head shot up and look around.

''I think we should better go home now, the thunder becomes worse'' Brittany said with a little fear in her voice.

''Yeah, you're right'' I said and rolled off of her to stand up. I outstretched my hands to help Brittany up.

''It's getting cold, I'm so wet'' Brittany said and looked down her body.

Before I could react to make a joke about the double meaning Brittanys head shot up at the realization.

''Uhm I mean, the rain, you know, wet from the rain'' Brittany stuttered and I could see her cheeks becoming a little pink. I couldn't hold back my laugh and shook my head back and forth in amusement. I grabbed her hand to pull her with me towards the road to my apartment.

''It's okay Britt, I love it when you talk dirty'' I chuckled and squeezed her hand a little.

''Don't get ahead of yourself, although I have to admit, that kiss was okay'' Brittany smirked.

I stopped walking and pulled Brittany back into me. I threw my arms around her waist and I saw that I took her off guard with my sudden action.

''Just okay huh?'' I said in a husky voice to tease her a little. I still haven't forgotten all the teasing that she did to me when we were in the club.

I saw a smile crossing her lips and she leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation for her soft lips on mine again, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes confused and Brittany was still so close that I could feel her warm breath on my cold skin. She had a playful smile and instead of kissing my lips she turned her head at the last second and placed a soft lingering kiss on my cheeks. She held her lips a little longer on my skin than a normal peck should be.

''Maybe a little more than okay'' She murmured against my skin and pulled away completely, leaving me frozen in my spot.

After three steps Brittany turned around again with a smile on her face. I was still trying to even out my breath after that small gesture.

The kiss we shared on the ground released so many new feelings and desires that it was hard to keep my focus. The evening was sweet and romantic so far, but the change in atmosphere was clearly sensible through the rain and lightning.

''Are you coming San? Or do I have to carry you again'' Brittany chuckled.

Her voice helped me to come out of that weird trance and I walked towards her.

''I don't think that we get very far if you do that again'' I chuckled.

We decided to run since it was only five more minutes from my house. When we finally reached the apartment I searched for my keys and opened the door.

''Hellooooo? Quinn? Puck?'' I shouted and threw my keys on the small table in the hallway. Brittany followed me into the house and dropped her purse next to the keys. I walked into the kitchen and saw a little note on the bar.

_Yoo Lopez,_

_I'm out with a friend, so you don't have to wait up for me. (like you always do right?)  
__Quinn has taken the car somewhere, don't know where she is.  
__Have sex! Whoops I mean have fun;)  
__I love you so much honey bunny, xxoxoxoxox_

''Sucker'' I chuckled to myself and fumbled up the piece of paper to throw it in the trash.

''Are Quinn and Puck out?'' Brittany asked me and walked into the kitchen.

''Yeah, looks like we're the only ones around here'' I said and turned around.

I was a little shocked when I saw how Brittany looked. She had her arms crossed over herself and she was clearly shaking. Her arms were full of goose bumps and her lips were a little blue.

''Are you okay?'' I asked worried and quickly walked towards her.

''Just a little cold'' She smiled with a shaky voice.

''Let's get you out of these wet clothes. I don't want you to get sick'' I said and grabbed her hand to get her with me up the stairs.

''You don't have to do that for me. I'll take a shower when I get home, it's okay'' She said.

''No Brittany, I'm taking care of you now''

''But..''

I turned around and pressed my finger softly against her lips.

''I can be stubborn too you know'' I smirked and Brittany realized that there was no point in struggling anymore.

'''Thank you'' She mumbled against my finger which was still on her lips.

''My pleasure'' I chuckled and turned around to pull her with me towards my room.

I opened the door and walked towards my closet. Brittany followed me in and looked around my room. I grabbed a sweat pants, an oversized shirt and some clean underwear. I walked towards the little bathroom that was attached to my room and put on the shower and felt the temperature until the water was warm enough. I placed the clothes on the small stool next to the sink and walked into my room.

''I like your room, love what you did with the wallpaper over there'' Brittany chuckled and pointed towards the wall behind my bed. It was filled with little drawings and ridiculous quotes.

''Yeah that was Pucks idea, he likes to mess up my room. I still have to come up with something to get him back for that'' I chuckled.

''I'll help you with that, I'm the prankster queen at home'' Brittany smirked.

''Why doesn't that surprise me'' I chuckled. Brittany let out a cute giggle but it was followed by a loud cough.

''Please take a shower, you're already starting to get a cold. I've put some dry clothes in there too for you'' I smiled.

''Are you sure that it's okay if I use your clothes?'' Brittany asked and slowly walked towards me.

''Well I don't mind if you don't want to wear any clothes after the shower, but I think you'll be more comfortable with something on. Now get in there before I change my mind'' I chuckled.

Brittany laughed and took a step towards me. She gave me that cute smile again and pressed her lips softly on my cheek.

''Your cheeks are freezing!'' She let out shocked and cupped my face in her hands. She was right, the wet dress around my body was getting colder and colder. The feeling of her hands on my skin warmed me up a little though.

''It's okay, I'll take a shower down the hall'' I smiled.

I rested my hands over hers which were still on my face. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. I didn't know why I felt I could do that, but it just felt so natural with her.

''Uhm sorry, is that okay if I do that?'' I asked shyly.

''We just made out on top of each other in someones garden, do you seriously think that a little kiss on my lips is not okay?'' Brittany chuckled.

''I don't want to make you uncomfortable or feel like you should act a certain way around me and..'' I started mumbling.

Brittany threw her arms around my waist to pull me closer and pressed a soft long kiss on my lips. She pulled back a little and gave me a peck on the top of my nose.

''San stop, it's okay'' She chuckled.

I felt that stupid grin spreading on my face again and I'm glad that Puck isn't here to see it.

''Uhm okay, now please get in the shower. I'll see you downstairs when you're ready. Just call me if you need anything, I'm in the bathroom down the hall'' I said.

''Thank you'' She said again and let go of me to walk towards my bathroom.

''And stop thanking me'' I chuckled.

''Are there any more rules I should know about?'' Brittany chuckled and leaned against the doorpost of the bathroom.

''I'll let you know'' I smirked and gave her a wink before walking out of my room.

I decided to call Quinn first to see where she was before taking a quick shower too. I sprinted down the stairs and grabbed my phone out of my purse. I plopped down on the couch and dialed Quinns number.

It rang a few times and I was almost about to hang up the phone when she finally picked up.

''_Hi San''_ She said and I heard all kinds of noises on the background.

''_Hi, where are you?_''

''_Uhm I'm out for dinner with uhm friends''_ She said with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

''_Which friends_?'' I asked confused.

''_You don't know them, but how was your date with Brittany?_'' She asked and I could her the excitement in her voice.

''_It was perfect actually, she's taking a shower right now before I take her home. What time will you be back? I kind of need the car for that''_

''_Why? She picked you up with her car right_?'' Quinn asked confused.

''_I'll explain it later, but what time are you home_?''

''_Wait a minute, why is she taking a shower now? Oh my god! You two totally had s…_''

''_QUINN, focus please. I asked you something''_ I said a little irritated and cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

''_Uhm I don't know, I think in about an hour'' _

''_Can't you come back sooner?''_

''_No Santana, I am with .. uhm I mean, I haven't seen these friends in like forever''_ She said.

''_Quinn it's okay''_ I heard a voice saying on the background.

''_Wait who was that? Do I know her, she sounds familiar''_ I asked confused.

''_Uhm What_? _No I already told you that you don't know them. I'm going to hang up now I'm sure you and Brittany will find something to kill the time until I get home''_ Quinn chuckled.

''_It's already 11 o'clock_!''

''_Bye San have fun_!''

''_Quinn wait_!'' I said but she already hung up.

I guess I'll have to wait to bring Brittany home until Quinn gets home. Actually I don't mind that at all when I think about it. That just means that I get to spent more time with Brittany. I felt a shiver going through my body and I realized that I was still in my wet clothes. I rushed up the stairs and walked into my room to get some dry clothes for myself. I heard Brittany singing under the shower and I heard wet steps on the ground. She's probably dancing in there too. God can she get any cuter.

I grabbed some clothes and after listening to some more singing from Brittany I made my way to the big bathroom. I took off my dress and stepped in the shower. The cold rainy water on my body got replaced with the hot soft shower water and my whole body relaxed instantly. Normally I always take really long showers, because I doze off in them so fast. Now I want to shower as fast as I can so I would be ready before Brittany is. I cleaned my body with the new soap and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. When I picked up the bottle I noticed that it was a lot more empty than before. I knew it! Puck was using my shampoo for that dead squirrel on his head. I'm so going to use this against him.

When I washed out the shampoo out of my hair I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I wiggled my hair through the towel to dry it up a little and put on my sweat pants and the sweater that I took out of my drawer. I looked at myself in the mirror and of course I had no make-up on anymore. Shit I forgot to bring that with me and I have nothing in this bathroom. If I hurry up I can still get some from my nightstand before Brittany is done.

I softly opened the door and ran towards my room. I opened the door and bumped into Brittany.

''Woah, is someone chasing you or something?'' Brittany chuckled.

Well I guess it's pointless now to grab some make up since she's already seen me.

''Sorry, didn't hear that you were already done'' I said.

I didn't look into her eyes, because I felt a lot more vulnerable since this is the first time that she sees me without any make up on.

''Yeah I didn't want to let you wait too long. The shower was nice though, I feel much better'' She smiled.

I finally looked up into her eyes and saw that she wasn't wearing any make up anymore too. She still looked beautiful and her cute freckles were more noticeable now.

''What? Do I have something on my face? I used some of your facial lotion, I couldn't help myself it smelled so nice'' Brittany said and wiped her face with her hands.

''No there's nothing on your face, you just look… warmed up'' I said softly.

''I could say the same thing for you, warmed up and beautiful'' She smiled

''You're a good actress, I look like a ghost without any make up''

''If ghosts look anything like you then I can't wait to finally see one'' Brittany chuckled and tucked a string of hair behind my ear.

Her warm hands brushed the side of my face when she did it and left an even more warm trail. Those simple gestures just make my heart wants to burst out. I didn't feel insecure anymore and relaxed again. It's so easy to feel comfortable around her, it still amazes me.

''Ghosts scare the crap out of me. Anyway let's go downstairs'' I said and intertwined our hands. It became a habit already to just grab her hand anytime I was walking somewhere with her.

We made our way downstairs and she plopped down on the couch.

''You want some coffee?'' I asked and kept standing next to the couch.

I saw her thinking for a minute before she answered. It gave me the opportunity to just stare at her without being creepy. It felt nice to see her sitting in my clothes.

''You're staring at me again'' She chuckled and her voice shook me out of gaze.

''Can't help myself, you look so damn cute in my clothes. They look way better on you'' I chuckled.

''Hmm I could say the same thing about you'' She smirked.

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

Brittany let out a cute giggle and then beckoned her head towards my upper body. I looked down and I realized that I was wearing Brittanys red adidas sweater. Well isn't this embarrassing.

''We're already wearing each other clothes, aren't we cute'' She giggled.

''I forgot I still had it'' I said softly.

Of course I didn't forget it, I sleep in it almost every night. It's just so comfy, don't judge me.

''It's okay, you can keep it'' She smiled.

''No I'll give it back to you, so how about that coffee?'' I smirked.

''Sounds nice''

''Good, I'll be right back''

* * *

_One hour later…_

''I'm sorry, Quinn should get home anytime now'' I said. I felt a little guilty towards Brittany that I couldn't bring her home yet.

''Stop apologizing san, it's my car that broke down in the first place. And besides I like this, just hanging on the couch and watching TV with you'' She smiled.

''Me too, aren't you tired though? You've worked last night''

''Not really'' She said but immediately after that she let out a small yawn.

''You're not really good at hiding it'' I chuckled before I continued '' You can lay down against me if you want. I know the couch rail isn't very comfortable.

''Are you sure?'' Brittany asked with a shy smile.

''Of course'' I smiled.

I stood up and grabbed a pillow from the chair. I sat back down on the left side of the couch so my right side was pressed up against the arm rest. I laid the pillow down on my lap and patted my hand on it.

''Here, lie down''

Brittany shuffled a little on the couch and rested her head on the pillow in my lap. She pulled up her legs on the couch and I rested my left arm lazily over her side. When she was comfortable enough she let out a content sigh.

''Better?'' I asked softly.

''Much better, you're right, this is way comfier'' She said and turned her head a little to smile at me.

''Good'' I smiled back.

Brittany turned her head to the side and looked towards the TV again. I couldn't resist the urge to touch her and I softly caressed her head by trailing my fingers over her hair. After a few minutes of stroking her I saw that her breathing was even out and getting more regularly. I bent over a little with my head to see her and I saw that she had her eyes closed. She was even beautiful when she was sleeping. How can one person be so perfect, god I'm so whipped.

There was nothing interesting on the TV so I grabbed the remote and turned it off. I threw it on the chair and continued stroking Brittany's hair with some massaging in between.

I felt sleep kicking too and I decided to just close my eyes for a bit to get some rest before Quinn got home with the car. I leaned my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard some noises coming from Brittany. I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

''Britt?'' I whispered.

''la la pam la la'' She hummed slowly.

''Britt are you awake?'' I asked again.

Brittany stirred a little and snuggled closer into the pillow.

''la oe oe oee'' She hummed barely audible.

I recognized the little tune and a big smile crossed my face.

''Sweet dreams Britt''

* * *

**=)**


	13. Goodmorning

**Thank you all for reviewing! Sad that glee ended, but keep smiling because season 4 is here before you know it! :) In the mean time enjoy all the fanfics:p**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I heard some noises and two familiar voices far away in the background. After a few minutes the voices became more clear and I knew it was Puck and Quinn. What the hell are they doing in my room. My mind slowly came back from its sleep, but I was still too tired to open my eyes. My whole body felt stiff and it felt like a weight was lying on top of me. When I tried to stretch out my arms and legs, like I usually do in the morning, I realized that I couldn't move my legs. I let out a frustrating sigh and finally was able to open my eyes a little. When my sight became a little more clear, I noticed that I was lying on my back on the couch. I looked down and saw that Brittany was lying in between my legs with her head on top of my chest and her arms tightly wrapped around my waist. She was still sleeping and I was trying to remember how we got here. I remembered Brittany falling asleep last night, I think I must have dozed off too. We've unconsciously shifted our positions on the couch during our sleep I think, because this is definitely not the position that we were in last night.

Who cares, this is way better.

I softly removed her blond hair, that was hanging over her face, and saw the familiar freckles on Brittany's face and her soft pink lips were letting out little puffs of air. It felt so good to be lying with her like this and I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms over her back and pull her softly closer against me. She stirred a little when I did it, but she buried her face further into me. I felt my eyes closing again until I heard some giggling really close to us. I looked up to see Puck and Quinn standing behind the couch with a stupid grin on their faces.

''I told you they had sex'' Quinn said and gave Puck a nudge. I was still in process of fully waking up, but I was perfectly able to shoot them my frightening glance.

''Hmm let me see….'' Puck said and looked like he was studying my face. ''No they didn't, you can see it in her eyes if she did'' Puck said.

''But why are they wearing each others clothes, I think they did it in the shower then'' Quinn said with a smirk.

''Okay, first of all, I can hear both of you clearly since I can practically feel the spit on my face when you're talking and second of all, don't you both have to go somewhere and find a life?'' I hissed in a soft voice so I wouldn't wake up Brittany.

'''Santana?'' I heard a soft voice mumbling out.

''I think you just woke up your honey'' Puck chuckled.

I lifted my left arm up from Brittany's back and took a swing at Puck, but he jumped back right before I could hit him.

''Come on, let's give them the opportunity for a little cute after sex talk'' Quinn chuckled and pulled Puck with her upstairs.

''But I was making pancakes!'' I heard Puck saying in a whiny voice, but Quinn managed to take him upstairs.

Brittany stirred a little again and I saw her back rising up to take a big breath in. I saw her eyes open a little and closing slowly again. Suddenly they shot open and she lifted up her head to look around the room in a certain state of panic. When her eyes landed on mine, I saw her relaxing a little and a smile spread on her lips.

''Goodmorning beautiful'' She mumbled lazily through her smile. She texts that to me always every morning, but waking up with her and hearing her say those words in a sleepy voice were so much better.

''Goodmorning'' I smiled shyly and tickled her back with my hand.

''Uhm I guess we fell asleep last night?'' She asked and rested her chin on my chest to look at me.

''I guess so, don't know how you ended up on top of me though'' I chuckled.

''What can I say, I like to be on top'' Brittany said playfully.

A shot of desire went through my body and I had to wait before replying her to form some normal words.

''Is that so? I think we have a problem then, because I'm always on top.'' I smirked and squeezed her waist a little. I saw a shade of dark blue covering Brittanys eyes for a second and I could see that she was a little taken back too.

''When I sleep on the couch with somebody'' I said with a wink.

Brittany let out a cute giggle and shook her head in amusement.

''What? were you thinking about something else?'' I smirked.

''Do you want to know what I was thinking of'' She whispered in a raspy voice. The tone in her voice was so seductive all of a sudden, that my breath got stuck in my throat.

''W-what?'' I breathed out.

A seductive smile crossed Brittanys lips and she placed her arms, that were still wrapped around my waist, next to my shoulders so she could lift herself up a little. She scooted upwards on my body and her legs brushed against the insides of my thighs. She flattened her body against me and the weight of her leg was leaning dangerously close to my burning center.

I let out a shaky breath when I felt the sudden contact and heard a moan escaping from the back of my throat. It only encouraged Brittany and she lowered her head. She placed soft kisses on my cheek before moving her head towards the side of my face. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't care that Quinn and Puck could come down any second, and I don't know what Brittanys intentions are right now, but I'm sure as hell not going to stop her.

I felt her warm breath hitting the shell of my ear and I threw my arms around her to push her tighter against me. Her hair was tickling my lips and chin and I used my right hand to throw her hair gently back over her shoulders. When I did, I saw the milky skin of her neck, close enough for me to touch. I felt all the built up tension spilling out of me and it was embarrassing how turned on I already am. I lifted up my head a little and placed a soft kiss on the spot in her neck where I could feel her heart beating like crazy. Before I realized it, I took a little piece of skin in my mouth and sucked gently on it. This time I heard Brittany letting out a soft moan directly into my ear.

''You were thinking?'' I asked in a husky voice and started sucking again in her neck. I felt her legs moving in between mine a little and it tickled so gently that it was hard not to buck my hips into her.

''That you have to go to work soon'' She whispered into my ear and almost right after it she pushed herself up with her arms and stood up from the couch.

A cold shiver went through my body from the sudden loss of her warmth on me and I felt unbelievable frustrated.

''What?'' I asked, her words didn't really came through yet.

''I'll call Rachel if she wants to pick me up before she goes to school'' Brittany said.

I still hadn't moved from my position and I was just staring at Brittany with disbelieve. How could she turn me on like that and just stand up to leave me all hot and bothered. I know that it would've probably not been the smartest thing to do anything to release some of the tension between us, on the couch in the living room. I don't want it to go like that anyway, but it was getting harder every minute to keep myself from kissing the crap out of her and explore her in every way.

''Are you seriously going to leave right now?'' I asked a little shocked and finally stood up too.

''I don't want you to be late on your first day of work and I really have to go too.'' She said and looked at the clock on the wall.

''But you were…, we were…, how can you…'' I let out confused. Did I dream what happened just now or is she just not so turned on by it as me.

''What? You can't stand a little teasing.'' She chuckled and took a step closer to me.

So she was teasing me again. Well I'm not going to let her know that it worked pretty damn good. If she wants to play it like this, than she can get it.

I changed my confused frown for my best seductive look. I know that when I lower my head a little and look up with my I-want-you look through my eyelashes, that no matter what you like, you'll go crazy for me. I saw that Brittany took a sharp breath in, so that meant it was definitely working with her too.

I closed the distance between us and was almost standing flat against her. I placed my hands on her waist and lowered them to the hem of her shirt to play with it a little, I made sure that my finger tops brushed the soft skin on her stomach underneath it. Her chest was going heavily up and down. I looked up from her waistband into her eyes with the same seductive look and inched closer towards her lips. Instead of kissing her, I softly trailed my lips over hers. When she tried to put pressure on mine I leaned back a little.

''You shouldn't underestimate me Britt'' I whispered so my breath hit her wanting lips. I pulled back completely and walked towards the kitchen. When I looked over my shoulders, Brittany was stills standing frozen in her spot.

''So, you want some pancakes?'' I smirked and gave her a wink.

''Did I hear someone say pancakes!'' I heard Pucks voice and a set of feet coming down the stairs.

''Puck get back here!'' I heard Quinns voice and another set of feet coming down the stairs.

I turned around and saw Puck running into the living room with Quinn close behind.

''Hi guys!'' Brittany smiled and gave them a cute wave.

''Brittany! How fancy seeing you here in the morning'' Puck smirked and gave me a wink.

''Don't speak with him, don't make eye-contact, and don't acknowledge his presence, then he will leave you alone'' I said.

''Yes Santana is right Brittany, ignore him. Nice to have you here'' Quinn smiled and gave Puck a nudge in his side.

''I have to live with those two every day, don't you feel sorry for me?'' Puck pouted.

''I think it's better if I don't mingle in this discussion'' Brittany chuckled.

''Good answer Britt, we know you're on our side anyway'' Quinn chuckled and plopped down on the couch.

''This girl power is really frustrating sometimes around here'' Puck sighed and walked up to me.

''Can you make us some pancakes too _honey bunney'' _I asked in the most sweetest fake voice I had.

''I was already working on some, when I suddenly had to go upstairs because someone here wanted a little morning quickie'' Puck smirked.

My eyes widened at his statement and I quickly looked over to Brittany, but luckily she was talking with Quinn about something so she didn't hear what he said.

''Stop saying those things in front of her you ass! And it's none of your business what we do or don't do'' I hissed in a whisper tone.

''Relax, I'm just messing with you. Go hang out with your girl, I'll make some pancakes'' Puck said.

I gave him another slap against his arm and he blew me a kiss before turning his attention towards the food. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Brittany and Quinn and plopped down on the chair.

''I'm sorry that you had to wait for me to go home, but when I arrived, you two were so cute and in a deep sleep that I didn't want to wake you up'' Quinn said to Brittany.

''It's okay, thank you for letting me stay here. You too San'' Brittany smiled.

''Anytime'' I said and it made Brittany blush a little. Suddenly she looked up with a worried look on her face and she looked around.

''Where did I leave my phone?'' She asked with a little panic and began searching the pockets of my sweatpants that she was wearing.

''I think it's in your purse on the table next to the door, why?'' I said.

Brittany rushed towards her purse and grabbed her phone out of it.

''I didn't tell Rachel or Tina that I spend the night here, they must be worried sick'' She said and began typing on her phone.

Quinn grabbed Brittanys hand and took away her phone. She pressed the hang up button and gave it back to her.

''Rachel and Tina already know that you're here'' Quinn smiled to reassure Brittany.

''But I didn't tell them'' Brittany said confused, but clearly relieved.

''Uhm I called Rachel last night when I saw you sleeping on the couch with Santana'' Quinn said.

I saw Quinn looking at me with a weird look, almost like she was hiding something from me. Something wasn't right here, I could see it in her eyes. There was something that she wasn't telling me.

''Since when do you talk to the hobbi.., uhm I mean to Rachel?'' I asked.

I could swallow the insult just in time. I promised Brittany to be nicer to them so I shouldn't say that in front of her.

Of course I knew what had happened between Quinn and Rachel when I met Brittany, but she told me that she didn't talk to her anymore after Rachel treated her like shit.

''Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing. It's nice that our roommates are getting along'' Brittany said.

Quinn was giving me a pleading look not to bring it up anymore and I don't want to make this situation more uncomfortable than it already is so I decided to drop it.

''Yeah, you're right Britt'' I smiled.

''Thank you for calling them for me Quinn, that was nice of you. '' Brittany smiled.

''No problem''

Suddenly Brittanys phone rang and she leaned forward to pick it up. She looked at the screen and a small smile crossed her lips.

''_Hi Tina_!''

...

''_Yeah everything is good, I'll tell you later''_ She said and turned her head to look at me with that adorable smile.

...

''_She's sitting right next to me, why?''_

...

''_Okay sure, here she comes''_ Brittany said and handed her phone to me.

''Why does Tina want to talk to me?'' I asked confused. I really don't want to talk with her right now.

''I don't know, please be nice, for me'' Brittany pouted. I let out a sigh and grabbed the phone.

''_What's up_?'' I asked through the phone.

''_Hi Santana, how are you_?'' Tina asked.

''_Fine, you_?'' I asked and tried to sound interested. I think I failed completely at it because Brittany gave me a disapproving look.

''_Great. I was wondering, you have to start at 2 today right?_''

''_Yeah, why?'' _

''_I have to start at the same time and I thought maybe you would like to ride there with me?'' _

''_Uhm no, I'll take my own car'' _

''_Please Santana, I know I might have given you the wrong impression about me, but we're going to be working together and you and Brittany are uhm.. hanging out a lot so maybe we can start this over?'' _

I actually couldn't care less about Tina and I becoming friends, but when I looked at Brittany who was staring at me with a loving smile, I realized that I had to make some kind of effort.

''_Fine_'' I sighed.

''_Okay so uhm I'll pick you up in about two hours then. Can you give Brittany back for a second_? _Rachel wants to talk to her_''

''_Sure, here she is''_ I sighed and handed the phone back to Brittany.

* * *

An hour later we finished breakfast and Quinn was on her way to school. Puck was in the shower to prepare for work, well if you can call it work. Sometimes I wonder if he actually cleans the pools or just goes there to get his mack on and then gets paid for it. When you think about it, he's kind of a manwhore.

I stood up from the couch and grabbed the dishes. I walked towards the kitchen and I put on the water to put the dishes in the sink. Suddenly I felt two arms snuck around my waist and soft lips in the back of my neck. Even though Brittany used my shampoo last night, I could still smell that intoxicating scent of her own. I swallowed in the moan that escaped my throat and coughed a little instead. I don't know exactly when we were getting more and more touchy, but I'm not complaining.

''I could've easily take you home too Britt'' I said and continued to wash off the plates. Her grip tightened around my waist and she rested her head against mine.

''No Rachel insisted that she'd pick me up. She's way to curious about how our date went to wait for me to get home'' She chuckled.

I dropped the dishes and turned around in her arms.

''And what are you going to tell her about me?'' I smirked and rested my hands on the edge on the kitchentop.

''I think that it went okay, maybe tell her that you snore a little. Nothing special'' She said playfully and shrugged her shoulders.

''Oh, Is that all you have to say about me? Nothing like, aawh she was so cute and amazing and perfect and sexy and a damn good kisser?'' I smirked.

''Hmm maybe I put something like that in it too'' She giggled and leaned forward.

As much as I want to kiss her right now, I want to play this teasing game a little so that she will crave for more. I pulled back at the last moment and turned around quickly to take a hand full of water from the sink and threw it over her.

''Oh my god'' She breathed out shocked and looked down at her wet shirt.

''Oops'' I chuckled.

Brittany looked up and the shocked expression turned into a devilish smirk. She threw her arms around my waist and lifted me up.

''You are in big trouble now'' She chuckled and walked with me towards the sink with the water in it.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't do it!'' I laughed in panic because I saw what she was going to do. I tried to struggle out of her embrace, but her grip on my waist was to strong.

She grabbed a clean glass that was standing on the counter and filled it up by holding it under water. In order to do that she had to release one arm from my waist. I took this moment to untangle myself from her grip and started running away.

''Oh no you didn't''! Brittany laughed and began chasing me.

''Puck help meeeeee!'' I screamed and ran up the stairs towards his room. I quickly glanced back to see Brittany coming up the stairs with the glass of water. She was laughing so hard that some of it spilled over the edge of the glass.

I ran into his room and locked the door.

''I'm naked!'' He yelled. I turned around and saw him standing in only a towel.

''Oh please, like I've never seen that little creature behind it'' I chuckled and listened at the door if Brittany was standing in front of it.

''Santana, you better open that door right now'' Brittany chuckled.

''I'm not here'' I chuckled and kept the door closed.

''Hmm maybe I should just walk into your room and throw it over .. ''

''No no wait, I'll open it'' I chuckled.

''What is going on Lopez?'' Puck asked confused.

''Ssh, can you open the door for me?'' I whispered.

''Why?'' he asked with a frown.

''Just do it, she has pancakes'' I said.

Puck becomes completely blind at the thought of food somewhere so he didn't ask any more questions and walked straight up towards the door.

I took a few steps back and tried to hold back my laughing.

''Do you have pa…'' Puck opened the door and immediately got splashed with a big glass of water.

''Oh shit, I'm so sorry!'' Brittany let out shocked.

I broke down in laughter and Puck and Brittany turned around at me with a weird look on their faces.

''What, it's funny!'' I laughed.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking Brittany?'' Puck asked and they were exchanging looks.

''You'll hold her and I fill up the glass in the bathroom to throw it over her?'' Brittany asked.

''Usually you don't say the actual plan when you're thinking what I'm thinking, because now Santana knows what we're thinking. I thought that you were thinking about something else, but I like your thinking better than mine.'' Puck said.

''What?'' Brittany and I asked confused at the same time.

''Never mind, Brittany go grab the water'' Puck said and ran towards me.

I tried to escape, but he was too fast. He lifted me up in the air and it was no use to try to fight him because he was way too strong for me. Brittany came running back into the room almost instantly with a filled up glass of water again.

''Noooo, I'm sorryyyy'' I laughed, but Brittany just shook her head back and forth with a naughty smile.

''Now Britt! Before she kicks me into my gold mine'' Puck chuckled.

In one smooth move she threw the glass over me and my whole body was soaked in one second. I let out a loud squeak and Puck released his grip on me.

''Damn that is cold'' I breathed out.

''We know'' Puck and Brittany chuckled at the same time.

''Okay I kind of deserved that I guess'' I said and started laughing again too.

''Brittany, I like you already'' Puck smirked and threw his arm around her shoulder.

''Puck, I would like you to not touch Brittany when you're practically naked'' I said and grabbed Brittanys hand to pull her with me out of his room.

''So I can touch her when I get dressed?'' Puck chuckled.

''If you do, consider that goldmine worthless'' I smirked and kicked the door closed.

I turned around and pulled Brittany into a tight hug so my wet sweater pressed up against her and it made her shirt wetter.

''San, let go of me'' She chuckled. I pressed myself tighter against her again before letting go of her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I heard Rachels voice 'Hi it's Rachel!'

''I guess I have to go'' Brittany pouted.

''You don't have to go, if I don't open the door, she'll think that we're not here'' I chuckled.

''I wish I could, but you have to get changed and shower before you go to work with Tina'' Brittany said and intertwined our hands to walk down the stairs.

We walked up towards the door, but before she opened it, I threw my arms around her waist and pulled her into me.

''You know what else you should tell Rachel about me'' I said playfully.

''What?'' She smiled and threw her arms around my neck.

I didn't answer yet and closed the little distance between us. Our lips grazed for a little until she pulled me into a hard kiss with her hands around my neck. It made me smile into the kiss at her sudden desire and pushed her a little backwards so she hit the wall softly. We were both swallowing up each others moans and it didn't take long before I met her soft massaging tongue again. I pulled back to gain some air and started to kiss her neck.

''Hello?'' Rachel said and started knocking on the door.

I stopped my assault on her neck and rested my head on her shoulder.

''I fucking hate her right now'' I sighed onto her shoulder.

''I don't like her that much right now either'' Brittany giggled.

I pulled my head back a little but kept holding her against the wall and flat against me. I saw a small hickey in her neck and softly trailed my finger over the little bruise.

''So what did you wanted me to say to her?'' Brittany asked softly.

I gave her a seductive smile and pulled a little on her wet shirt.

''That I made you wet again'' I smirked.

* * *

**I think most of you are going to like next chapter ;)**


	14. It burns

**Here's a long chapter for you:) Thank you all for reviewing! Oh you can follow me on my glee twitter ****account**** NayaRpride, I'll tweet when I'm working on my stories and you can ask me questions there of course too!**

**Song used: Nina sky - ****move**** ya body. watch?v=CpO_6V7Ur0o**

* * *

**Enjoy:)**

Brittany and Rachel just left and I rushed upstairs to take a quick shower before Tina comes to pick me up. When I reached my room I saw Puck sitting on my bed.

''What the hell are you doing in my room?''

''It's time we have the talk Santana'' He said in a serious tone.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked confused.

''Come sit!'' He said and patted on the spot on my bed next to him.

''I don't have time for this dip shit. I have to shower and get ready for work before Tina gets here'' I sighed and walked towards my bathroom.

''I promise it won't take long, but it's important'' Puck said.

He was still looking at me so seriously that I was starting to think he actually had something important he wanted to discuss with me. I glanced at my alarm clock on my nightstand and saw that I had enough time for a quick talk. Puck was beckoning his head and still tapping on the bed.

''Ugh fine, what is it?'' I sighed and sat down next to him.

''I feel like I have to have this talk with you since I am your roommate, your best friend, your brother from another mother, your wingman, your h..''

''Cut to the chase Puck'' I said and snapped my fingers in front of his head.

He coughed a little and took my hand between both of his hands. I tried to pull it back, but his grip tightened around me.

''It's about Brittany'' He sighed.

My heart skipped a beat just by hearing her name. Is that normal?

''What about her?'' I frowned.

''Well I've noticed how you two act around each other. I've also noticed how nice you get when she's around and I like that. I mean not nice, but a little less meaner I guess.''

''Was that it?'' I sighed and tried to pull my hand back. Again, his grip tightened.

''I see the warmth in your gaze and the smile on your lips every time you talk about her, and it's even more obvious when she's around you. You are both really whipped and it's cute, but it also worries me'' He said and looked up to me.

I saw a hint of playfulness around his serious smirk, but I don't know why. Was I really that obvious about my feelings for her. I'm actually happy that Puck thought that Brittany was whipped too. I mean I know that she likes me, but she didn't exactly returned the same feelings that I told her in the restaurant. She was scared about something and I don't know what she's scared for, but I'm planning to figure that out as soon as possible. Everything just feels so good and natural when I'm around her, and even though I don't know her for that long, when something feels so good it has to be right.

''I'm going to ignore everything you just said except for the last part. Why does it worry you?'' I asked confused and a little insulted. He was probably thinking that I couldn't pull this off with Brittany. All my relationships so far were doomed from the beginning and mostly because of me.

''Well what I'm trying to say here is that, when two people fall in love, they get closer and it starts with kissing and a little touching here and there, but then the love making comes'' He smirked.

''I'm not going to discuss this with you Puckerman'' I said harshly and stood up from the bed.

''I just want to give you some advice.'' He said and grabbed my arm to turn me around.

''I don't need your advice Puck. I've slept with girls before, I'm not inexperienced.'' I said.

''I know, but you never went down on a girl before right?''

''What the hell?'' I let out a little too loud.

''Well you know, when you lick..''

I put my hand up in the air in front of my face and let out a little hiss to stop him from talking.

''I know what you mean moron.'' I hissed.

''Don't you want to know the best way to do it? I mean you and Brittany seem to get a lot closer and the sexual tension is practically screaming out of your eyes when you look at each other.'' Puck chuckled.

''Look Puck, I know exactly how to do that in the best possible way. The reason I didn't do that with those hook ups is because they were just a one night stand. I'm not doing that to some girl I don't know. I mean, they danced the whole night and stuff, it's just dirty'' I said and scrunched up my nose at the thought of doing that to those random one night stands. Looking back at them, it was actually kind of disgusting. Usually I just let them do it to me and return the favor in a different kind of way.

''Okay okay, I get it. One more thing though''

''No'' I said and walked towards the bathroom.

''Just always do it with protection'' He chuckled.

I turned around and he was grinning at me widely. I grabbed a pillow from my chair and threw it his head.

''No I'm going to get her pregnant in some kind of magical way , get married, and throw you out of the house so our cute baby can get your room'' I said.

I heard him mumbling something but the water of the shower was too loud to hear it. Puck was just being an idiot like always, but I couldn't help but think about what we just discussed. Obviously I was joking about getting married and having cute babies, pff she isn't even my girlfriend. Things are just happening so fast with her and my feelings are everywhere. I don't even know where we stand at this point. Clearly we both wanted each other in a sexual way, but I want it to be special with Brittany. I already expressed that I was falling in love with her, but what does that even mean? I've never been in love before and I don't even know if those weird tingles inside of me mean that I'm in love.

There's just a feeling that stirs deep within me. I know I can't stop it anymore, like an irreversible tide. That strange feeling just doesn't go away anymore. It starts to ache whenever Brittany is around me or when I'm talking to her. For the first time in my life I get shy and confused around someone. For the first time in my life, my heart is filled with a thousand strange new dreams that don't seem impossible anymore. There is just something that burns so hot inside of me, that it gets me confused.

When Brittany touches me I swear something melts inside. I wonder if she even knows how strong the effect is that she has on me. Is this love then? That burning desire of feeling her close to me. That terrifying weird, but delicious sweet feeling of wanting her with me every second of the day. God I really have to stop thinking so much.

I turned off the shower and when I entered my room, I noticed that I took a little too long in there. Tina is already here within 15 minutes. I quickly put on some make up and threw on some simple clothes since I will get my work uniform there.

I made my way downstairs and plopped down on the couch to wait for Tina. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly grabbed it out. I expected it to be Tina to let me know she was almost there or something, but when I saw who texted me my heart jumps around in my chest again.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: I already regret letting Rachel pick me up. She's interrogating me about you with the weirdest questions… By the way, I had a lot of fun with you=) You're cute when you just woke up. Xo_

That stupid grin on my face returned by reading her text and I quickly typed out a reply.

_TO BRITTANY: That's your own fault! I wanted to bring you home, but you wouldn't let me. That hurts you know. Am I only cute when I just woke up? =( Xxx_

_INCOMING BRITTANY: You'll get over it :) No, you're also cute when I whisper in your ear or kiss your neck and you start blushing X_

The thought of Brittany doing those things to me again made my whole body warming up and my breath starting to get heavier. Obviously she knows what kind of effect she already has on me or else she wouldn't say those things to me right now.

_TO BRITTANY: You were cute when you moaned into my ear when I gave you that hickey. ;)_

I waited for her to reply me, but I heard a honk outside my house. I stood up to look through the window and I saw Tina in her car at the sidewalk. I let out a deep sigh and tucked my phone into my pocket. I'm really not looking forward to this. When I reached the car she smiled at me and I managed to smile back. This is going to be a long ride.

I got in the car and plopped down in the seat.

''Hi Santana'' Tina said a little too sweet for me.

''Uhm hi'' I said with a frown.

''So are you excited about your first day at work?'' She smiled and started driving.

''Couldn't be more happier'' I said sarcastically.

''It's actually a really nice place to work, you'll see''.

''Hmm'' I let out.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I quickly grabbed it out again.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: oh my god San! It's huge! I'm so getting you back for this… And don't make something dirty out of that :p Good luck at work, call me when you get home! I want to know how many customers you scared away. Just kidding, you're going to do great :). Say hi to Tina for me. Xx_

I was probably giggling out loud at Brittanys text message, because I saw Tina grinning at me from the corner of my eyes.

''Brittany?'' She asked with a chuckle.

I looked up to her, but I saw that she didn't mean that in a wrong kind of way.

''yeah, she says hi'' I mumbled with a smile.

''So how was your.. uhm.. date?'' Tina asked a little insecure. She was probably scared that she would get me to snap at her again.

''It was nice''

''That's all?'' She asked with a frown.

''Look Tina, I understand that you're trying to band here or whatever it is that you are trying to do, but I'm just not up for that right now okay?'' I said maybe a little too harsh. The girl was at least trying to be nice. I'm just not very good at that.

''I'm just interested in how your date was. Brittany talks about you a lot and she always talks about how amazing you are and stuff. She's my best friend and I just want to make sure you'll stay around when she..'' Tina said in a sudden serious tone but didn't finish her last sentence.

It felt good to hear that Brittany was talking about me a lot in a positive way, but that last sentence got me on my edge again.

''When she what?'' I frowned and shuffled a little on my seat so I could face Tina better.

''I'm only telling this to you because I know how much she likes you Santana, and I can see how much you care about her. It's obvious. There's just something you don't know about Brittany, but it's not up to me to discuss this with you. Just promise me that whatever is going to happen, don't forget that she really likes you''

''What are you trying to say here?''

''You know what, never mind. We're almost there'' Tina smiled and returned her attention back to the road.

What the hell was girl Chang talking about? My stomach twisted a little and it felt like Tina knew that something was going to happen that's not going to be a good thing. I just kept looking at her confused while my mind was running a hundred miles per hour. I got shaken out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed in my pocket again.

_INCOMING BRITTANY_: _By the way, is it weird that I miss you already?_

I felt some of the sudden pressure fading off my shoulders and I quickly replied.

_TO BRITTANY: Can't wait to see how you're going to get me back for that ;) Oops did think about something dirty there for a second. I'll call you when I get home. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. And it's not weird at all, I'm awesome. Xxx_

I pressed send and quickly made a second text.

_TO BRITTANY: By the way, I miss you too. We're both weird ;)_

This thing that me and Brittany have going on can't go wrong, I just know it. I don't have any doubts, but I don't have rest in my head either. I just want her to kiss me so she can take away all the uncertainties. I just want her to be mine.

''We are here. Are you ready?'' Tina asked and parked the car in front of the restaurant.

''Let's do this'' I sighed and got out of the car to follow Tina inside.

* * *

It was Saturday in the afternoon and I was hanging in front of the TV with Quinn. I've worked every day this week except for Thursday. Brittany and I had some lunch together and did some shopping. I didn't notice anything weird and the conversation that I had with Tina just drifted out of my mind. There was nothing to worry about.

Surprisingly I like my new job. The old woman that gave me the job is actually really nice. The most weird part is that Tina and I get along pretty well. I manage to keep in my snarky comments and the more we get to know each other, the more I see that she isn't that bad after all. I still don't trust her, but she knows that. I'm also getting to know more about Brittany and the things she's telling about me at home. It was nice to talk to someone about her that isn't Quinn or Puck. Puck always talks about sex and Quinn only wants to know the fluffy details.

''Do you think those 16 and pregnant girls will come back as 32 and grandma?'' Quinn chuckled.

''I don't know, but can you stop mocking my show so I can watch it without you asking questions every damn second'' I sighed and shifted a little on the couch so I could throw my legs over her lap. They landed probably a little too hard on her lap, because she let out a painful groan.

''Why can you never sit on a couch like a normal person does'' Quinn sighed.

''Oh you love it when I sit like this, you get to feel my sexy legs on you'' I smirked and gave her a playful wink.

''Don't you think that Brittany gets jealous when you do this'' Quinn chuckled and squeezed my calf.

''Shut up'' I said but I couldn't hide the small smile that crept on my lips.

''So any plans for tonight?''

''Brittany has to work tonight and she asked if we stopped by tonight, are you up for a little party?'' I smirked.

''It depends…''

''Depends on what?'' I asked with a frown.

''Are you going to hang at the bar the whole night or are you actually going to dance with me this time?'' Quinn asked.

I have to admit last time we were there, I spend more time talking to Brittany behind the bar than paying attention to Quinn. If I had then maybe she wouldn't have gotten so drunk again. It's just hard not to go to Brittany if she's in the same room.

''Ugh I promise whiner, and Puck is probably coming too so you're not going to be alone if I go and talk with Brittany. Besides you always walk away from me when you're drunk'' I said.

''I just get lost in my own world sometimes when I have too much to drink.'' Quinn mumbled.

''Yeah, I've noticed that. '' I smirked.

''I'm going to finish my project for Monday, because I have the feeling this is going to be a long night'' Quinn chuckled and pushed my legs off of her to stand up.

''You're such a nerd'' I chuckled.

''And I'm proud of it'' She smirked and gave me stroke over my hair when she walked pass me towards the stairs.

* * *

We arrived at the club a little late, because we had to wait until Puck was home from fishing with his dad. The good thing about being late is that it's already busy in the club and everyone is enjoying themselves. Except for some fucking drunk idiots who try to squeeze your ass every time you walk by.

''I'll get some drinks'' I yelled at Puck and Quinn and made my way towards the bar.

When I saw that familiar blond hair moving behind the bar my mouth formed a big smile instantly. I waited impatiently behind a few guys who were ordering something. Brittany didn't see me yet because she was making some shots. I love to just watch her work here, you can see clearly how much she likes it.

When she handed the glasses to the guys in front of me, I waved at her to get her attention. She finally saw me and gave me a wink with a big smile. The guys in front of me left, so I stepped forward and leaned on the bar in front of Brittany.

''Hello there beautiful, what can I get you?'' She smirked.

''A kiss'' I said playfully.

I saw her giggling, but I couldn't hear the cute tones that she makes when she does that, because of the loud music. She leaned forward a little and I stood on my toes to inch forward too. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and pulled back. I pouted at her, because that little peck was not enough for me.

''Wow, did you saw that dude! That was hot!'' A guy said to his friend who was standing next to me. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention back to Brittany.

''Sorry San, my boss keeps an eye on me the entire night. He thinks it's unprofessional if I do that. Last time when we danced I got a whole lecture about it'' Brittany sighed.

''So, I guess you're not going to shake your booty for me tonight'' I chuckled.

Brittany leaned forward and her lips brushed my earlobe before she whispered something in my ear. It send a shiver down my spine.

''No, but I'm going to enjoy watching you dance until I get my break'' She whispered in a husky voice.

My breath got stuck in my troth. I love how extra flirty she gets whenever she had something to drink. When she pulled back with a smirk on her face I felt my muscles in my stomach relax again. She started making some shots and put it in front of me.

''Here you go, three Brittanas for you and your company'' Brittany chuckled and pointed towards the dance floor. I followed her line of sight and saw Quinn and Puck looking at us with a stupid grin on their faces.

''Thanks, sorry about them. They like stalking me and my business'' I chuckled and grabbed the shots. It was cute that she still called it a 'Brittana'

''I know what you mean. Rachel and Tina are the same lately. They would come too tonight by the way'' she said.

Maybe this could be a nice opportunity to have a little talk with that hobbit about what she did to Quinn. Although if I have a few more shots I might say things to her that are a little too harsh. It's best if I stay away from her, at least for tonight. I don't want to start any drama when I can enjoy some time with Brittany.

''Oh okay, that should be fun'' I said but I failed completely at sounding excited.

Brittany shook her head back and forth in an amused smile and leaned forward to say something back when a man next to her tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and he gave me a weird glance before walking off again.

''What was that about?'' I asked with a frown.

Brittany leaned forward again and I couldn't help myself and looked at her low cut shirt which revealed a lot of cleavage.

''Sorry, that's my other boss. He's a real jackass. I can't talk too long, because it's too busy or something'' She sighed.

She pulled back, but I stopped her by her arm.

''Come to the dance floor when you get your break'' I said in a husky voice and grabbed the shots she made and walked away.

* * *

After three hours of dancing and drinking, Brittany finally had her break. We danced pretty intense and when she had to go back to work, I walked towards the restroom as fast as I could to get myself together. My whole body was burning from desire and her ass that was grinding into my center a few minutes ago didn't help at all. She showed me exactly how much of a dancer she is and god she can move like a pro even it was just simple club dancing. Quinn and Puck were nowhere in sight when I got back from the restroom. I don't want to spend the rest of the night finding them, so I'll just have some fun dancing on my own.

I know that Brittany tried to get me aroused when she started grinding and it worked pretty damn well. I think it's time that I get her back now. I walked towards the bar, well actually I stumbled towards it, because the alcohol seemed to hit in finally. My whole body felt like it was floating and it's a miracle that I even know how to walk straight.

Brittany definitely had a bit too much to drink too, because she had trouble of making good sentences when she talked to me. I think it's my fault, because I kept buying her drinks in her break even though she told me that she's not allowed to get drunk when she's working.

When I reached the bar I pushed some girl away that was standing in front of Brittany and pulled Brittany towards me. I saw that she was startled a little at my sudden aggression.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Santana was looking at me with so much lust in her big dark eyes and her gaze was so intense that my body started burning again. I just came down a little from the dancing we did and now with just one look she got me back to that burning point again. All the alcohol that was floating through my mind intensified the situation and I was glad that I didn't had to work until closing time, because I'm pretty sure that's not going to turn out well.

She still had a grip on my arm and she tilted her face to the side to whisper something in my ear.

''You wanted me to dance for you right?'' She whispered and her warm breath hit the shell of my ear.

I couldn't from anymore words and just simply nodded at her. A seductive smirk crossed her lips before she leaned in again and whispered ''Then watch me''

* * *

**Santana POV**

When I pulled back I saw that Brittany was blushing and I could see her eyes turning darker by the second. So far my plan of getting her hot and bothered like she did with me is working I guess. I let go of her arm and made my way back to the dance floor. I took a position that gave Brittany the perfect line of sight, even though I had to push some people away. The perfect song just started, although it was kind of old it was still a good one. I made sure that Brittanys eyes were locked on mine before I started dancing. I saw that I had her full attention and I got more confident at the way she was staring at me.

I started to move along the music painfully slow and I kept my eyes on Brittany while I was swaying my body with the music.

_All up in the club looking fly  
Made your first approach  
And caught his eye  
Slowly move your way towards the dance floor  
Grabbed her hand  
And she whispered_

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I completely froze in my spot when Santana started dancing with her eyes locked on mine. She was moving so sensual that it was hard to concentrate on anything other than her right now. The fire that was burning so hot inside of me only increased and I felt my forehead getting damp and my legs started to shake. She was torturing me.

_Hold my hip  
Got in the groove  
Stand behind me  
Let me grind with you  
If I lick my lips  
I'm probably feeling you  
Imma make you go ooh_

* * *

**Santana POV**

I got completely taking away by the music and let my body move like I've never done before. I heard people cheering next to me, but I never tore my gaze away from Brittany. I slowly swayed my ass to the side and lifted my arms above my body. I saw Brittany licking her lips when someone was trying to get her attention.

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I was still staring at Santana when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was hard to tear my gaze away from Santana, but I turned around.

''Brittany where the hell are you with your head, there are people waiting'' My colleague said with a frown and pointed in front of me where a few people were waiting impatiently for their drinks.

I took one last glance towards Santana and started helping the customers.

_Whoo (you feelin' it now)  
Take it slow  
Turn me on  
Club gets warmer  
Body moves closer  
One with the rhythm  
Don't stop moving  
You're making me  
HOT_

* * *

**Santana POV**

I saw that Brittany began to help some people in front of her and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't look at me anymore. I decided to step it up a little more to get her attention back. I moved my hips in shape of 8 circles and slowly dipped down to the ground while circling my hips. I let my hands trail the side of my body and thighs and when I slowly made my way up I raised my hands above my head again. I felt someone trying to grind me from behind, but I pushed him/her away from me. More people started cheering again and Brittany looked up again.

_From head to toe  
I feel your flow  
Vibe gets stronger  
Party seems longer  
Makes me really want'cha  
Don't stop moving  
You're making me  
HOT_

* * *

**Brittany POV**

When I heard more people cheering I looked up to see Santana dipping towards the ground. It was the most sexy thing that I've ever seen. The burning feeling inside of me got so hot that it started hurting. I quickly looked at my watch and saw that I was done in a half an hour. I can't wait that long anymore. The alcohol was rushing through my mind and an idea shot through my head.

''Hi Ashley, I'm sorry I have to go now!'' I said and before she could answer back I found myself stumbling towards the dance floor.

I couldn't help but think that I should stop myself from doing this. I don't want it to go like this, but the ache was so bad now and the alcohol and the look in Santanas eyes just made my mind blank.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I stopped dancing when I saw Brittany stumbling towards me. I looked up with a frown when she came close to me.

''Britt what are you..'' I couldn't finish my sentence because she crashed her lips hard on mine.

The kiss didn't last very long, but it was filled with so much fire and passion that I completely lost any possible words. The kiss tasted like the sweet combination of Brittany and alcohol and it was enough to send my whole body in complete ecstasy.

''Let's go to my place'' She whispered in my ear and before I could react she pulled me towards the exit.

* * *

**Sorry, decided to split it in half. I want the next chapter to begin with what's going to happen ( ;) ) at Brittany's house and the aftermath of that.**


	15. Love drunk

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm nervous about this chapter, but I hope you like it and it made up for the end of last chapter ;)**

* * *

Brittany was pulling me with her towards the exit and tried to move past all the people who were blocking the way. My thoughts were everywhere, but I was finally able to process a little what was happening. I stopped in my spot and it caused Brittany to stop toe and she turned around at me. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust, but I could see that she was brought back in reality too with my soft pull back. I pulled her towards me, so I could say something to her.

''Britt, you can't just leave your work like that.'' I said in her ear. I felt her hands on my lower back and her warm breath hitting my ear.

''I've told my co-worker that I had to leave.'' She said.

I pulled back a little so I could look into her eyes to see if there was any hesitation about leaving now. Her body radiated heat and my burning desire made it hard to think straight.

''Are you sure?'' I asked.

Suddenly her lustful gaze changed into a worried look as she scanned my face with her eyes. I could see the warmth behind her eyes and it made me a lot more comfortable.

''I'm sorry San, I got a little carried away, because you were dancing like that. I'm dragging you out like some sort of maniac and I don't even know if you want to go too and…'' She started spluttering.

I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips. The worried look on her face lightened up a little with a shy smile around her lips. She looked so cute and vulnerable that it made my heart flutter again in my chest. The confidence that she had minutes ago when she pulled me away, was replaced with doubts and nerves.

''It's okay Britt, I want to leave too. I just have to tell Puck and Quinn, that I'm going with you okay?'' I smiled.

''Okay'' She smiled and placed a quick kiss on my cheek ''I'll be outside.'' She smiled and walked towards the exit.

When she walked out of the club, I turned around to see where Puck and Quinn were. Luckily, there are only a handful of people who have a dead squirrel on their head, so I was able to recognize Puck pretty fast in the crowd of people. I quickly made my way over there and tapped his shoulder to tear his attention away from the brunette he was talking to.

''Lopez, can't you see I'm having a moment here.'' He said a little annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer, so I could make myself hearable.

''I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving with Brittany.'' I said.

Puck didn't answer right away, but I could see the playful smirk around his mouth.

''Are you finally going to do something about that freakin sexual tension. I guess so, because the way you were showing off for her just then was incredibly hot!'' He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I don't even know what Brittany and I are going to do when we get to her apartment. A part of me wants to release this burning ache and feel closer to her, but the other half of me knew that we were both drunk and it wouldn't be right to do it now.

''Shut up Puck, we're just going home. Where is Quinn?''

''Yeah right,'' He smirked ''I don't know where she is, she went to the restroom like ten minutes ago, but I still haven't seen her.'' He said and shrugged his shoulders.

''I'll go see if she's still in the restroom. Promise me that you make sure she gets home safely and that she doesn't drink too much.'' I said.

I felt a little guilty leaving like this and leaving Quinn alone with Puck. I promised her that I would spend more time with her here and I was breaking that promise again.

''Don't worry Lopez, I'll take care of her. Now go please, before your girl changes her mind.'' He smirked.

I gave him a hard slap against his chest and I made my way towards the restroom. If Quinn isn't there, at least I tried to find her.

I finally made it through the dancing crowd and opened the door.

''Quinn, are you h..'' the rest of the words died on my lips, when I saw the sight in front of me.

Quinn was making out with Rachel and when they noticed me, they quickly jumped apart. They both looked caught and flushed and Rachel was stuttering some words, but I couldn't concentrate. I knew that there was still something going on between the two of them and I felt betrayed that Quinn lied to me. Quinn took a step towards me, but she didn't say anything. The look on her face was enough for me to know what was going on.

''I came to say that I'm leaving with Brittany.'' I said calmly and turned around to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

My mind was overloading with all these thoughts. Quinn lied to me, but the worst part is that she's letting Rachel doing this to her again. I can't talk to her about this now, not when I'm drunk and I can't hold back.

When I reached for the door, I felt someone pulling me back softly on my arm.

''Santana please, I can explain this.'' Quinn said.

''Quinn not now, Brittany is waiting. We'll talk about it tomorrow okay.'' I said as calm as possible and tried to hold back my anger '''Have a great night.''

''San, I was going to tell you I swear, Please don't be mad.'' Quinn pleaded.

I looked towards Rachel who was staring at the ground and fumbling nervously with her hands. Quinn tucked on my arm again, so I turned my attention back to her. I could see the guilt in her eyes, but also confusion about the situation.

''I'm not mad, I just don't understand why you're doing this to yourself.'' I said and gave Rachel one final glance. ''I have to go.'' I said and pulled my arm out of her grip.

''Okay..'' She mumbled ''I'll see you tomorrw right?.''

I nodded and made my way out of the restroom. Without thinking, I rushed towards the exit and tried not to think about what I just saw. How could she let Rachel take an advantage of her like that again, she knows she's still together with Finn. As much as I want to tell Brittany about this, I know it's not up to me to do so, and besides, I don't want to make this night about Quinn and Rachel when it's supposed to be about us.

I finally made it out of the club and my balance was getting worse by the minute, so I leaned my back against the wall to steady myself. I looked around to see where Brittany was, but I didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, I saw blond hair with something pink moving in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see Brittany stumbling towards the road with her pink bicycle. Her brow was furrowed with concentration, when she finally looked up to me.

''San over here!'' She yelled with a big smile.

I quickly walked towards her and grabbed the saddle of the bike before she could roll it onto the road.

''Britt, you can't cycle now, you're drunk.'' I chuckled. I had to tighten my grip on the saddle to keep myself from falling to the side. Fuck, I've drunk way too much too.

''Hmm, says who?'' Brittany chuckled and threw her arm around my waist to help me get back my balance.

''I'm not drunk!'' I let out playing to be offended. ''I'm dancing.'' I smirked.

''Oh is that what you were doing, so I guess you'll be okay if I let go of you now.'' She chuckled and released her grip a little. Almost instantly I felt myself going out of balance again and I grabbed her shoulder to keep standing straight. Something with being out here in the cold air and the events from the night made me even more drunk.

''Okay, I'm wasted.'' I chuckled. ''But you are too, and there's no way I'm jumping on that bike with you now.''

She gave me a cute little pout and tried to roll the bike towards the street again.

''Britt no, stop.'' I laughed and pulled her and the bike back.

''But I want to cycle with you.'' She pouted.

I smiled and walked around the bike so I was on the same side as her. I grabbed the bike from her and started rolling it back towards the alley, where she locked it last time.

''We can cycle another time.'' I smiled ''But now we're taking a cab.''

''Okay, but you're still coming home with me right?'' She pouted.

I put her bike back against the wall and locked it before I turned around at her.

''You're cute when you're drunk.'' I smirked and grabbed her hand.

''Does that mean a yes?'' She smiled confused.

This was the moment to do the right thing. This was the decision that could possibly change everything for the better, or for worse. If I go with her I'm positive that something more is going to happen than just sleeping. If I don't, I'll probably regret it and go to sleep with her sweater again. But what could be wrong about this? Yes we're both drunk, but that doesn't mean that it won't be special. The pleading loving look in Brittany's eyes and my hormones made the decision for me.

''Yes, come on let's go, before you persuade me to drive me home on your bike again.'' I chuckled and pulled her with me towards the street to get a hold of a taxi.

* * *

_Half an hour later._

Brittany was leaning with her head on my shoulders and her legs over my lap. She was being very touchy throughout the cab ride and I had to pull her hand on my thighs away several times. My breath was getting heavier and the cab driver looked a couple of times into the rearview mirror with a confused look.

''You're so warm San.'' Brittany mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. Her fingers were tickling my inner thigh and I had to suppress a moan, so instead I coughed a little. The driver glanced at me again through the rearview and I gave him a smile like nothing was going on.

I rested my hand on Brittany's to stop her from moving. My body felt like it was on fire and apparently the heat was noticeable by Brittany too.

''That'll be ten dollars ladies.'' The cab driver suddenly said.

Brittany lifted up her head a little to look out the window to see if we were there.

''Finally'' She said in a cute voice and quickly jumped out of the cab and stumbled towards her door.

I shook my head in amusement at how fast Brittany was trying to get in her house and I quickly grabbed ten dollars out of my purse to pay the cab driver.

''Here you go,'' I smiled and handed him the money ''Thank you''

''No problem, enjoy the rest of the night.'' He smirked and grabbed the money from me.

I felt my cheeks burning a little, because I knew that he noticed what was going on in the back seat.

''You too.'' I said and closed the door.

I turned around to see the door of Brittany's apartment open, but I didn't see her. I hope she didn't fell or something. I quickly walked towards the entrance while concentrating on not falling myself and I made it safely inside. Everything was dark, but luckily the light of the moon shined through the windows, so I could see clear enough.

I closed the door behind me and threw my purse over the coat rack.

''Brittany?'' I asked and walked further into the house. I didn't get an answer, so I walked towards the kitchen, but she wasn't there either.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang coming from upstairs.

''Brittany?'' I asked again and quickly rushed upstairs. I had to grab the handrails to keep me from falling. The high heels weren't also helping at all.

I didn't know where the bang came from and I don't know where Brittany's room is. I've never been up here before, so I had no idea where to look. I listened closely and I heard some noises coming from behind the door at the end of the hallway.

I walked towards it and opened the door and there was a small light burning in the corner of the room. I could see flowers on the wall, but it was too dark to see the colors brightly. A smile crossed my lips at the sight of Brittany still having flowers on her wall paper. Acutally, I had expected nothing else after her pink bicycle.

Suddenly I jumped up at the sound of a doors closing with a loud bang. I turned around and I was blinded by the sight in front of me. Brittany was leaning against the closed door in nothing but her blue underwear. She was smiling at me so seductively, but yet so shyly. She was perfect.

I swallowed hard and allowed myself to look from her painted pink toe nails, towards her perfect milky skin on her toned endless legs and stopped my gaze on her blue lacy underwear. My eyes shifted upwards over her little belly button and toned stomach to the curve of her breasts. Her chest was going heavily up and down and I think she was saying something, but I was to taken away by her to hear it.

Finally my body snapped out of the trance and I looked up to her eyes. She was looking a little insecure, I think that I made her a little uncomfortable with my staring.

''Uhm, are you okay?'' She asked a little insecure.

I simply smiled at her and slowly walked towards her. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I wanted to be closer to her. No one or nothing could stop me from that now. Strangely it felt wrong, but right at the same time. I couldn't wait anymore, after all those sleepless nights thinking about this exact moment.

The distance between us was closed by the few steps that I took and now I was standing in front of her. I tucked a string of her soft hair behind her ear and trailed my hand over her jaw line down to her neck. I took one step closer so our bodies were pressed together against the wall. Brittany's warm breath was floating against my skin and I leaned forward a little to press a soft kiss on her collarbone. She let out a shaky breath, but didn't ask anything.

When my lips touched her warm soft skin, I felt a tingling sensation shooting from my lips all the way down through my toes. I think Brittany noticed that my legs started shaking a little and she threw her arms around my waist to keep me up against her.

I leaned my head back a little so I could look into her eyes again. The soft light in the room and the moon light coming from the window, made her eyes and hair sparkling even more than normal.  
I cupped her cheeks with my hands and caressed the freckles on her skin with my thumb.

''There are so many thoughts in my head, and so many beautiful words I could say to you now. I want to tell them all, but I simply can't explain how perfect you are to me.'' I said softly. ''You are from head to toe, breathtaking''

Something in Brittany's eyes changed for a second, like she was hesitating about something, but as soon as it appeared as soon as it was gone again. Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. The moment I felt her soft lips capturing mine I let out a muffled moan against her.

The kiss increased the burning fire in my body again and soon the passionate kiss turned into lustful desire. I threw my arms around her waist and lifted her right leg up to put around my waist. Our lips were grazing hungrily and soon I felt her warm tongue tickling my lower lip. Before I could part my lips she already pushed it inside of my mouth to massage mine. I was taken back a little by her sudden aggression, but it only turned me on more.

I started to grind into her body and she tore away from the kiss to take some heavy breaths in. I took this chance to lift her other leg up around my waist and pushed myself further into her, so the wall was helping me to hold some of her weight. Brittany's arms tightened around my neck and nails dug into my shoulders. I crashed my lips on her neck and started sucking at the spot where I knew is her most sensitive part.

''S-San.. uh.. mm'' She moaned out.

It was the most soft sound that I had ever heard coming from her and I got instantly addicted to it. I shifted a little so my thigh was pressed harder into her center. Her head fell back against the door and I started to caress her neck with my lips again. My arms started aching a little, because the alcohol was draining every strength out of my muscles.

''Bed'' I said and slowly released my grip on her.

Brittany understood what I want and she slides her legs off my waist to support her own weight again. As soon as she was standing on her own again, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a deep kiss again. This time I wasted no time and pushed my tongue through her soft lips. The warmth of her mouth melting into mine send another shiver through my spine. Suddenly, she grabbed me firmly by the ass and she softly pushed me backwards with her body. She pulled back a little with an adorable smile on her face and placed a kiss behind the soft skin by my ear.

I cupped her cheeks with my hands to pull her in a light, passionate kiss. But she pulled back again and whispered, "How about we get you out of these clothes," with a grin on her face.

Suddenly I felt the back of my legs hitting her bed and she pushed me softly backwards, so that I fell on her bed. I let out a little squeak, because I felt a little dizzy all of a sudden from the fall.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worried.

''I'll be if you come here.'' I smiled and outstretched my hands to pull her on top of me.

She let out a cute giggle and straddled my lap. I immediately sat up to capture her lips in mine again. I felt her playing with the hem of my shirt and she mumbled something against my lips. She pulled out of the kiss and in one smooth move she pulled off my shirt and unclasped my bra. I should be feeling uncomfortable like I always do when someone stared at me like this, but Brittany's loving look shook every insecurity away.

When I tried to pull her back in a kiss, she pushed me softly back against the bed.

''Britt..'' I pouted. I wanted her lips on mine, but she kept pushing me back to the matrass.

She placed a soft kiss on my lips, before she sat up again with a smile. I had my hands on her thighs and I was massaging them lightly. I needed to feel everything, I wanted to admire every little piece of skin.

Her arms reached behind her back and she unclasped her own bra and slowly pulled the straps from her shoulders. Another shot of arousal went through my body at the sight of her perfectly shaped breasts.

''Damn.'' I breathed out.

Brittany chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me deeply again. I felt her smiling against my lips and I trailed my hands over her thighs and her ass, up to her lower back to pull her further into me. I was grateful when she pulled back from my lips to start placing kisses in my neck, so I could take in some much needed air. My heart was racing and all kinds of different emotions were spinning through my mind and body.

Her hands were trailing up and down my sides and stopped at the beginning of my tight legging. After sucking and licking at all the right places in my neck, she started trailing open mouthed kisses downwards. I tangled my hands through her hair and my back was arching up into her touch. The kisses were soft and tender and she went lower which each one. Suddenly I felt her mouth sucking on my nipple as her soft lips enclosed the sensitive area, while her hand was massaging my other breast.

''Oh my god..'' I moaned out and tried to suppress the spasms and buck my hips upwards.

I couldn't believe that this was finally happening, but these sensations and feelings she was giving me were incredible. After doing the same to my other breast she started traveling kisses lower and lower. My breath was becoming heavier and shorter as moans of delight quietly escaped my parted lips. I felt her hands tucking on my pants and she stopped the trail of kisses to pull down my pants. I lifted my ass a little to make it easier and not long after that, my legging was off and thrown somewhere into the darkness of the room. Brittany started placing kisses from my ankles and slowly made her way up. She skipped my thighs and hooked her fingers on my thong. She looked up briefly at me with a worried look.

''Can I?'' She asked softly. I wasn't able to say anything so I just nodded with a smile.

Brittany smiled and slowly tucked my panty down my feet. I was now completely naked and I was fully aware that Brittany's head was close to my exposed center. I felt strangely comfortable, because her soft caring kisses on my thighs were placed with so much softness and care. Suddenly she crawled back up to my body to capture my lips in hers again.

''You're so beautiful.'' She whispered and caressed my neck with her lips while her hands were massaging the sides of my body. I was feeling every perfect skin on her back and squeezed her ass lightly before pushing her more down into me. It caused a little friction between my center and her thigh and I felt the pleasure increasing all throughout my body.

Brittany kissed her way up in my neck and took my earlobe in her soft lips and began a careful sucking as her hands slide all over my stomach.

''Please Britt..'' I moaned and bucked up my hips for more friction.

I felt the feeling of excitement flutter through me as she kissed me again. I closed my eyes and she let her tongue slip from between her lips and into my mouth. She probed gently around my mouth and coaxed my nervousness out of me. Before I knew it our tongues were dancing and our bodies were pressed completely together.

Her hand slid over my stomach down to my throbbing heat. I didn't have to ask anymore, because suddenly I felt her circling my clit with her soft finger. The waves of pleasure she sent through my body with that one move nearly made me come right then.

The things she was doing to me felt so soft and with so much care, I'm sure no one ever done it to me before. She broke away from the kiss and started sucking and kissing in my neck again while keeping a rhythm with her finger on my clit. It didn't take long for my whole body drowned into pleasure and my orgasm was pushing through my body, making every muscle tense and release with pleasure.

I think I was moaning really loud, because I felt Brittany giggling against the skin in my neck. She didn't stop circling my clit, but I felt her traveling lower in my heat. Her wandering fingers gently slipped up and down, until she pushed two fingers inside of me. I had to bite down into her shoulder to keep from screaming it out. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as my back arched at the building up pleasure . She slowly began to move her fingers in and out, gently picking up the pace. I already felt so close, but when she curled her fingers, she brushed against the most sensitive part deep inside of me.

''Brittany I'm… oh.. mmm'' I breathed out.

''Let it go honey.'' She said in a loving voice and placed soft kisses on my cheek and over my jawline. All the build up tension felt so close to release and breathing was getting harder and harder.

''Breathe.'' She whispered.

Suddenly she pressed her thumb hard on my clit and that one last move send my whole body in complete ecstasy. The sensations and pleasure were overwhelming. My eyes flutter close in complete enjoyment. Her other hand was on my hip and holding me firmly in place while she was helping riding out my orgasm. I pulled her closer into my arms and kissed her cheek, trembling until my breathing slowed to normal.

All of the new sensations were messing with my mind, but lying here with her with my hand close to her fast pounding heart, made me realize one thing. All of my dreams are just a heartbeat away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! =)**


	16. Detachment

**Hi! I'm sorry for taking this long to update this story. If you're reading my story 'love at second sight' you know the reason why. But for those of you who don't, I was busy with the last exams of this year on my college so I really had no time to write! I should be back on my normal update speed soon though :) Anyway here's the next chap! Sorry for the long wait**

* * *

**Santana POV**

My head is throbbing like hell as my mind slowly comes back to full conscious. I slightly open my eyes to stare at a flowered wall paper. What the hell? I suddenly realized where I was and a smile finds his way on my lips. I open my eyes to scan the bright room and take in every detail of Brittany's stuff. It's all bright colors and there were some stuffed animals on the floor. I couldn't help but smile, because it's something that seems exactly like Brittany.

Sometimes you can wake up after 10 hours of sleep and feel like crap. Other times, you can wake up after 3 hours of sleep and feel completely happy. And believe me, it doesn't happen to me often, but I actually feel happy waking up now. Last night was one of the most amazing experiences in my life. Not just because I had the most powerful orgasm ever, but the way Brittany caressed and idolized my body was something I had never expected. Sex was always just sex and getting off for me, but last night was the first time I didn't feel the urge to close my eyes during.

The whole time Brittany's crystal blue eyes were looking at me with so much tenderness in them, that it made my heart flutter in my chest thinking back about that look. I wanted to make her feel good too and explore as much of her body as possible, but when I came down from my orgasm, she had fallen asleep on me. I didn't want to wake her up, because she looked so peaceful and she needed the rest.

I smile at the thoughts of last night and I immediately want to see those blue eyes again. I turn around and expect to see a sleeping Brittany next to me, but instead the bed was empty. I frown and sit up a little to see if she was somewhere else in the room. The sudden movement of sitting up shoots straight through my body and I'm forced to lay back down as the room started spinning. I really have to learn to drink with moderation. Where was Brittany though? It's Sunday and I know that she doesn't have to work today.

I slowly sit up on the bed again and let my legs fall over the edge of the bed. I realized I was still completely naked and scanned the room to see where my clothes were. When I stepped off the bed I saw my panty and bra in the right corner and I quickly stumbled towards them and put it on. I didn't want to put on my clothes from last night, so instead I grabbed a big shirt that was lying on the other side of the room and threw it over my head. It smelled like Brittany and it made me calm down instantly. Maybe she just didn't want to wake me up or something. I rubbed my hands through my eyes to get the last sleep out of them and walked through the hall down the stairs.

''Britt?'' I ask as I walked into the kitchen.

Brittany wasn't there and there were no signs of someone that had eaten something. I get more confused by the second and I walk into the living room. Again no sign of Brittany. I decided to go back upstairs and call her where she was. Maybe she was in the shower or something. I'm deaf like hell after a night out so it's possible that I didn't hear it. When I turned around to walk back up, I suddenly heard some mumbling noises. I turned around again, but the noises stopped.

"Brittany?'' I asked.

The little noises were probably an annoying beep that still lingers in my ears. I let out a sigh, but before I turned around I heard the mumbling noises again. I listened closely and I recognized the sounds. I walked over to the couch and when I peeked over the railing, I saw Brittany curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch. Why is she sleeping on the couch and not in bed with me?

It looked like she was having a bad dream, because her brows were furrowed and her face seemed tensed. She still looked beautiful though. Her blond hair was sprawled all over the pillow and she was wearing a big shirt that barely covered the lacy thong that was underneath it. The sight of her bare skin shot a whole new amount of tingles through me again. I slowly tiptoed around the couch and softly lay down next to her on the couch, so I was spooning her from behind. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

I brushed her hair out of her face and threw my arm around her waist. I scooted closer against her and started placing small lingering kissed in her neck and over her jaw. I leaned over a little more to study her face and my heart stopped its rapid pace when I saw a single tear leaving the corner of her eye. I didn't know if she was awake or still in a deep sleep, but I softly squeezed her waist a little to get some reaction from her. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she turned her head around at me so fast, that she almost hit her head against mine.

''Ssh, it's okay. It's just me.'' I said comforting and confused at the same time.

She blinks a few times and her eyes scanned my whole face. It was like she needed to see that I was real or something.

''Sorry'' she mumbled softly and turns a little so that she was lying on her back. I kept my hand around her waist and played a little with the hem of her shirt.

''Don't be, why are you sleeping on the couch though?'' I ask confused. ''I missed you when I woke up.''

Brittany looks down at my hand on her waist and it seemed like she was struggling to say something to that question.

''Uhm I woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep so I thought instead of waking you up, I went downstairs. I guess I fell asleep again though.'' She mumbled.

''Next time you should just wake me up, because I think I like waking up to you way more than to a flower wall.'' I chuckled softly and slowly trail my hand up and down her arm.

''You don't like my flower wallpaper?'' She pouts playfully and it seemed like she relaxed a little more.

''I like your room but..'' I stop and lean down to steal a long kiss from her lips. ''I like you more.''

''I guess that's okay.'' She giggles softly.

''Hmm, last night was more than okay though.'' I whisper and throw my leg over her waist so I was lying on top of her. She looked startled a little and I leaned down to caress her neck with my lips.

''About last night, I.. hmm..''' Her words died on her lips as a soft moan replaced them.

''It was amazing, and I'm going to show you exactly how amazing it felt.'' I breath out and start trailing my hands up and down her sides. My leg slides in between hers and we both moaned when I felt her heat against my thigh.

''Santana wait…'' Brittany mumbles, but she doesn't do anything to stop me so I kept sucking and kissing in her neck. I stop pushing my thigh against her center to slow down a little. I slowly kiss my way up over her jawline towards her lips, she tasted so damn good. I stop for a moment to look at her, but her eyes are closed. Every muscle in her face seemed still tensed and I raise my hand to trail a pattern with my finger from the frown between her brows, over the freckles on her nose, to stop at the end of her cheekbone.

I do the only thing I can think of and lean down to press my lips on hers. I feel her hands on my lower back and nails duck in my skin there. It stung a little, but I ignored it and deepened the kiss. Again a new amount of tingles went through my body as I trail my tongue over her soft lip for entrance. She doesn't accept it and instead pulls back from the kiss. I open my eyes confused from the rejection and another tear rolls down her cheek.

''What's wrong Britt?'' I ask worried and trail my thumb over her cheek to wipe away the cheek.

''Nothing, just k-keep going.'' She says and throws her hands around my neck to pull me back into the kiss. It didn't feel right though and I want to know what's wrong.

I place a quick peck on her lips before rolling of her so I was lying next to her again.

''Can you tell me what's going on? Because usually someone doesn't start crying when I'm trying to make her feel good.''

''I wasn't crying.'' She mumbles barely audible.

''Okay, then why do you look at me like I'm the scariest thing that you've ever seen?'' I frown and sit up on the couch.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. I thought that we were floating in a big bubble since last night, but the look in her eyes and the hesitance in her kiss made the bubble break instantly. I felt her hand stroking my back as Brittany sits up next to me. She opens her mouth to say something, but I can see that she's struggling with something to say so she closes it again.

''Do you regret what we did last night?'' I ask straight forward.

''No of course not!'' She lets out shocked.

''Then what is it?'' I ask and it sounded more desperate than I wanted to.

''I'm sorry if I make you think that I regret last night, because I don't okay? I'm just tired and my head hurts really bad.'' She says and stands up from the couch to walk towards the kitchen.

I let out a sigh and follow Brittany there. I don't let my eyes trail down her body, because it would be too hard to stop my hands from taking her skin in my hands. It doesn't seem like she's into some romance right now so I'm not going to push it. I don't know what changed, because last night she was the one who seduced me in her room. Maybe she just doesn't feel so good from too much alcohol.

Brittany stops in front of the sink and splashes some water in her face. I wait until she dried her face and I wrap my arms around her from behind.

''I'm sorry too, I'm overreacting.'' I mumble and kiss her temple. ''Let's eat something, it'll be good for your hangover.''

Brittany turns around in my arms and nods with a shy smile.

''I can make scrambled eggs?''

''Perfect'' I smile and peck her cheek before plopping down on the kitchen stool.

* * *

_Later that day_

I was staring at the TV while fighting the urge to go to sleep. It was late in the afternoon and Brittany just dropped me off at home. Apparently she did have to work a few hours today, so my plan on cuddling in bed all day was gone. The vibe between as was weird though, it was almost like she was avoiding every form of affection. When I tried to kiss her a few times, she pulled back almost instantly. Every time she did, it felt like someone punched me in the face. I know that she said that she didn't regret what we did last night, but why did she acted so distant then? It just doesn't make any sense to me. I almost feel used, like she got what she wanted and now I can get lost. Who am I kidding, I know Brittany isn't like that, but my mind was running so fast that every type of cause for her weird behavior seemed valid now.

I checked my phone to see if Puck or Quinn texted me back. They were both not home and I was wondering where they were. I still need to talk to Quinn about Rachel. What the hell was she thinking? Ugh all this drama is really not good for my mood. I started flicking trough the channels and I settled for a Jersey Shore marathon. It always makes me feel good about myself, because at least I'm not that fucked up.

After a few minutes of watching Snookie throwing bottles at Mike the Situation, the door of our apartment opened up. Quinn and Puck came walking in, breathing heavily and laughing.

''That was close Fabray, you're really getting faster.'' Puck smirks.

Quinn shoves him playfully, but stops dead in her tracks when she sees me looking at her. Puck follows her gaze and he smiles widely.

''Lopez! You're home early, we thought you'd be humping Brittany the whole day.'' He smirks and sits down next to me.

''Shut the fuck up.'' I hissed and threw a pillow to his head. He managed to avoid it though and gave me an offended look.

''What was that for?'' He asked confused.

''Leave me alone.'' I mumble.

I see Quinn walking towards the stairs and I jump up to follow her. She looks back at me with a shy smile and starts walking faster.

''Oh hell no, it's time you and I have a little talk.!'' I said loudly and chase her upwards.

''Women.'' I hear Puck sighing behind me.

I see Quinn running into her room, but right before she could close the door, I pushed my foot between it . I let my body fall into the door and with a little more force than needed, it flew open.

''Woah, you really can't wait to talk to me.'' Quinn chuckled nervously.

I ignored her comment and closed the door behind me.

''Sit'' I said as I sat down on her bed.

She looks doubtful for a minute, but I let my face soften a little to let her know I wouldn't be too hard on her. I let myself calm down a little bit as Quinn sat next to me.

''So about what I walked in on last night..'' I sighed ''How long has this been going on again?''

''Uhm a little more than a week..'' Quinn mumbles.

''You were with her when you were on the phone with me right?''

''Yeah..''

''And you know that she's still with that treehouse?''

''Yeah..''

''And you know that she treated you like shit?''

''Yeah..'' She mumbled again and looked towards the floor.

''Then what the hell are you thinking Q? Why are you in a full make out session in a night club, when she has a boyfriend and treated you like crap? And since when are you turning to the gay side?'' I ask confused.

So many questions and thoughts are coming into my head right now and all I wanted for Quinn to explain this weird thing between her and Rachel.

''I'm not gay!.'' She says loud this time.

''Oh sorry you're right, straight girls always dry hump each other and push their tongues in each others mouths.'' I said sarcastically.

''I just like her okay, but I'm not gay.'' She mumbles.

''Look I don't care if you're gay, bi, straight or something in between those things. I already told you that, when you told me about Rachel the first time. What I do care about is you and this thing with Rachel is destined to go wrong. I don't understand that you didn't tell me about what was going on'' I said a little softer now.

''I'm sorry, I don't even know myself what is going on between her and me.'' Quinn says and I could see the confusion and hurt behind her eyes. ''She's texting me those sweet things again and she started the kiss and stuff last night, but she doesn't even want me to come over. She only wants to go out to dinner or do stuff in a place where she's sure no one knows her'' She continues.

''Because she's hypocritical diva.''

''She's not.'' Quinn said a little angry. So she's already in the defending mode, this is deeper than I thought.

''Okay geez relax. But you seem to forget the freakishly tall detail, she has a boyfriend Quinn.''

''I know.''

''So? Did she say that she's going to break up with him.?'' I ask carefully.

That's the least the hobbit should've said to Quinn. If Quinn doesn't take care of herself, I'll do it for her. Although it's not really up to me to interfere in this thing.

''Uhm no not exactly, but I didn't really talk to her about it.'' Quinn said. I could see that it was bothering her too, so she knows that it's wrong for Rachel to treat her like that.

I grabbed Quinn's hand gave it a gentle squeeze.

''Look I don't want to give you a hard time about this. It's your life and your decisions, but as your best friend I just want what's best for you. And at this point I don't think that Rachel is that for you, you deserve better than this Quinn.'' I said softly.

''I know that you're just looking out for me S and I appreciate it.'' She smiles. ''But I have to do this for myself okay? I promise you that I will think about myself too before I do something stupid.''

''Good.'' I smile '' So is she like an epic kisser or something that she has such a strong hold on you already?'' I chuckle to lighten the mood.

''You really want to know?'' Quinn smirks.

''Well, is she better than me?'' I ask playfully.

Quinn's eyes widen and she shakes her head back and forth in amusement.

''I'm not going to answer that '' She chuckles ''But seriously, how was it with Brittany?''

Hearing Brittany's name caused my mood to go down a little again. I really don't want to talk about it now.

''It was fine.'' I shrug and stand up. Before I was standing straight on my feet, I felt Quinn grabbing my arm.

''Woah, what's going on?'' She ask confused.

''Nothing is going on. Everything is fine'' I lie ''I'm going to take a shower real quick okay''

I think Quinn knows me too good and she knows that when I act like this, that I don't want to talk about it. I see her studying my face a little and she lets out a confused sigh.

''Okay, well if you want to talk about something, I'm here.'' She smiles.

''Yeah yeah I know.'' I mutter and walk towards her door. Again she grabs my arm to turn me around and she pulls me into a tight hug.

''Thank you for being my friend. Don't be so stubborn and let me help you too. I see that something is bothering you.'' She whispers in my ear as she rubs my back.

I almost give in and tell her everything. Like the amazing night I had with Brittany, how she took care of me, how I woke up in an empty bed, the tears in her eyes, how distant she behaved towards me, how she didn't look me in the eyes during breakfast, how she not even gave me a kiss goodbye when she dropped me off, I wanted to tell Quinn all of it so she could fix it for me. But I couldn't, it would only embarrass me more. I have to fix this myself, but it would help if I knew why Brittany behaved the way she did this morning.

I pull back from the hug with a smile and gave Quinn a playful nudge.

''You want to know what's wrong?''

''Yeah, maybe I can help you..'' She says in a genuine voice. I really am happy that I have Quinn as my best friend and that moron downstairs too, but it's no use to tell them about this now.

''I'm hungry as hell, so you could help me by ordering some pizza.'' I chuckle.

''Okay that's not really what is going on, but my friend, I can arrange that for you.'' She giggles.

* * *

_Evening.._

After dinner and a long hot shower and practically drowning my thoughts through the gutter, I put one some sweats and make my way downstairs. I decided to text Brittany first and sprinted back upstairs to send out a quick text. I decided to send something sweet to see how she would react to it.

_TO BRITTANY: Hi Britt. Hope work is going good. Just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you and I can't wait to see you again.. Xxxx S_

I wait a few minutes impatiently while walking back and forth in my room. Normally she texts me back within 5 minutes, unless she's really busy. I glance at my phone and still no text message. She's probably busy, she'll text me back later.

''Lopez, we're going to watch a movie!'' I hear Puck's voice coming from downstairs.

''Coming!'' I yell back.

I take one last look to my phone and tuck it in my pocket when there are still no text messages. I make my way downstairs to see Quinn snuggled up into Puck's right side, who is sitting in the middle of the couch.

''Which movie?'' I ask as I plop down on the other side of Puck.

''Puck chose so it, so it's probably mamma mia or high school musical again.'' Quinn chuckles and I laugh along with her.

''Hey! Don't mess with those movies, they're classics'' Puck smirks.

''Classic gay you mean.'' I smirk.

''Will you two stop team up against me. It's not fair'' He pouts.

''Relax Puck, you're our little dork.'' Quinn chuckles as she snuggles closer into his side.

''And you are my sexy dorks.'' He chuckles.

I roll my eyes, but couldn't help but feel safe and loved just sitting with them here on the couch. I couldn't get Brittany out of my mind though and I found myself checking my phone every damn minute. I still didn't get a reply from her and I threw my phone on the table frustrated. I lean back on the couch again as the movie starts. I grab the bowl of popcorn and put it on Puck's lap so we could all reach it.

''You okay?'' Puck asks softly.

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' I shrug as I grab a mouth full of popcorn.

''Just checking.'' He smiles and throws his arm over the railing and beckons his head towards his chest. ''This spot is still free.''

God they know me too well. I avoid the look in his eyes and snuggle into his side. I felt his arm fall around my shoulder as he squeezed it gently.

''I can't help it, but I feel a trio coming up here.'' He jokes.

Quinn and I both sit up instantly and slap him hard on his chest.

''You're disgusting.'' Quinn chuckles. ''In your dreams'' I follow.

''Calm down ladies, I was just joking. Come here. '' He chuckles and stretches his arms out again. We both snuggle into his side again after another slap and I try to concentrate on the movie again. Of course there had to be a blond girl with blue eyes in it. Just my luck.

The other blond girl with blue eyes was still dominating my mind though throughout the movie. People always say that bad memories cause the most pain, but actually it's the good ones that drives me insane. Sometimes it's easier to pretend you don't care about things than to admit that it's killing you.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel!**

**Any idea what's going on with Brittany? **


	17. When the past comes back around

**So it took me a while to write this chapter, because it's pretty sad... It's just needed and remember that it will only get better from here on. Thank you for reviewing and keep letting me know how you feel about the story. I keep every review in mind as I write the next chapter. Have a great night/day, depends on where you are in the world:p**

* * *

**Santana POV**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Brittany. After our night together and treating me like a stranger that morning, everything seemed to have changed. I no longer got random text messages during the day telling me how cute I was or that she was thinking about me. Everything that I experienced with Brittany is like it never even happened. Like all those time we've spend talking on the phone about nothing, all those time just hanging in front of the TV cuddling against each other, all of it is just a vague memory about how things were.

Brittany is like a long sweet dream and now I got shaken out of my sleep to wake up to the same coldness before I met her. I'm a fucking wrack and I don't recognize myself anymore. I've never cried or felt like shit when someone just shut me out like this. But then again I've never had strong feelings like this for anyone in my life.

I'm not someone who gets my heart broken or get upset and cry. I never let anyone close enough to hurt me and Brittany just pushed through all my walls with just that one look in her eyes that night when I fell into her arms. I've never gotten that whole ''in love'' thing and I sure as hell never was until now.

I really thought that there was something strong between us. I felt like there was an invisible band around me that was in some way attached to Brittany. Now it seemed like I had imagined all of it. Maybe that band was never there, or it's stretching up to be broken by Brittany herself. I've tried to ignore it and get Brittany out of every single thought, but one silly joke or something on the TV reminded me again. I'm even eating things I found disgusting before, just to try and erase the way her kisses taste.

So here I am, feeling sorry for myself while watching a slaughter movie from Puck. It's ironic how much I hate seeing these things in those romantic drama movies and now I'm doing it myself. Oh what the hell, I'm home alone so I can cry my eyes out if I want to. No one will notice.

''Lopez! Where you at!'' I heard the front door closing and Puck's voice echoing through the living room. There goes my crying plan, now I have to suck it up.

I didn't answer him and just turned up the volume on the TV. I quickly wiped my hand through my eyes to get some of the beginning tears out of it. Why am I even crying over this? It's been two fucking weeks and it's not like we were anything official. Maybe it was just a one night stand with an extremely long foreplay. Nothing more and that's all it's ever going to be. I can get someone else if I wanted too.

''Lopez, get your ass up we're going out.!'' Puck said and walked into the living room.

When I didn't respond, he walked over to the TV and turned it off.

''It's time that you stop pouting all day and get you out of this depressive shit. If I have to watch you stuff your face with food or scream along pathetic songs one more time, I'm calling a shrink.''

''Leave me alone.'' I growled and buried my face into the pillow of the couch.

I heard a deep sigh coming from Puck and before I knew it the couch sagged in a little. A hand found itself on my forearm and I tried my hardest to concentrate on not crying. No matter what you do Santana, don't let him see you cry. Do not cry.

''Are you crying?'' Puck asked softly.

Fuck I was crying. I could feel warm liquid trailing down my cheeks and salt on my lips. I sat up and turned around to burry my head in the crook of Puck's neck. His scent was familiar but yet not calming at all. I needed to smell Brittany's shampoo, not Puck's deodorant.

''Ssh it's okay.'' Puck hushed and pulled me tighter against him.

''It's not okay. I fucking hate her, I hate her.'' I sobbed against his skin.

I felt anger towards Brittany for doing this. I was angry she could just throw this thing away like it didn't mean anything.

''You don't hate her.''

I sat up and pulled away from his comforting arms. Puck got startled a little at my sudden change and I just shook my head trying to hold back my tears.

''Who the fuck does she think she is. If she doesn't want me then why doesn't she just fucking tell me. '' I said angrily.

''So she doesn't respond to your text messages anymore?''

''No and she doesn't return any of my calls.''

''Okay tell me the truth Santana, how many times did you try?'' Puck sighed and gave me that look I knew so well. That look that always tells me to stop being so stubborn and proud all the time.

''A few times.'' I shrugged defensively.

''Okay listen to me..'' Puck sighed and grabbed my hand. ''The Santana I know does everything she can to get what she wants. You are stubborn and too freakin proud to beg someone or let Brittany know that she hurt you. ''

''Oh wauw great Puck, that really makes me feel better.'' I said sarcastically.

''All I'm saying is if you really like Brittany as much as you claimed to do, and I now you do because I could see love al plastered on that cheesy smile of yours every morning, then you should fight for it. Don't let a few ignored calls or text messages get you down like this. Go to her house and talk to her. If she turns you down then you at least know that you've done anything to make it right.'' Puck said with confidence in all his words.

He was right. I have to stop being so goddamn stubborn and afraid all the time. I'm in love with Brittany and I know she still feels about me that way. I've seen it in her speaking blue eyes, I felt it that night. It wasn't just a simple fuck, it was way more than that, it was making love.

I look up to Puck who suddenly had a smirk on his face. I think he saw my inner debate and he already knows what I just discovered.

''I love her..'' I mumbled softly while looking at him. The smirk on his face grew and I finally felt something else but pain inside of me.

''I love her!'' I said loudly this time.

''I know.'' He smiled. ''Now get your ass up and do something about it!''

I pulled him into a hug and felt confidence returning in my body. Watch out Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez is back and the depressive mess is gone.

''Thank you.'' I said barely audible before pulling back. ''But I can't go now.''

''Why not?'' Puck frowned.

''Because I have to work and I can't just stay away. I can't risk to get fired again, I just got the job.'' I said feeling slightly hold back again.

''You're right you shouldn't do that.'' He sighed.

''Well I've waited two weeks, I think I can handle a few more hours.'' I said, but mostly to convince myself.

I wanted nothing more than to run towards Brittany's house and tell her everything I felt. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and convince her that whatever this thing between us is, it's the right thing. But what if she really didn't feel the same way about me? What if I'm just getting dumped again before something even started.

* * *

_Later that day…_

''Santana!'' My boss yelled ''Table four is waiting!''

I looked up from the register and saw the old waiting couple shooting angry glares around the restaurant. If this work day wasn't excruciating enough already, it was only getting worse. My boss Maria has been up my ass the entire time, I think she's on her period or something, because damn she's been cranky all morning.

I can't say I was all smiles though. My mind was busy with thinking of things to do or say when I'm going to Brittany. The confidence I had felt after talking with Puck was now replaced with insecurity and uncertainties again. I played all these different scenarios through my head. I don't even know what I'm going to do when Brittany tells me I don't mean as much to her as she does to me.

''Santana!''

I looked up surprised when I realized I was still in my same spot. My boss was shaking her head back and forth in annoyance and pointed towards the table again.

''Yeah yeah I'm going.'' I said back and dragged myself towards that table for the fourth time already.

When I walked up to them, the woman was gesturing something against the man. Probably to stop whining about me, because they probably noticed already that I'm not in the mood for any of this crap.

''Yes Ma'am? I sighed as I reached the table.

''There's a hair in my husband's food and my food is overcooked. '' She said with an annoying stuck up voice.

''I'm sorry Ma'am, I'll get a new order for you.'' I said and grabbed the plates from the table.

I'm surprised I managed to stay so polite, because normally I would've already gone crazy on their wrinkly asses.

''Are we going to have to wait as long like the other time?'' The woman sighed. ''Many restaurants around her work a lot faster.''

''I'm sure the chef does his best to get your food ready as fast as possible.'' I sighed and desperately wanted to hit something to stop myself from punching the woman.

''I hope so, maybe you should tie up your hair too.'' She said and picked up something that was barely visible ''because it's a black hair.''

Okay that's it. They say the customer is the king, but I'm not going to let someone treat me like this.

''Okay listen to me now for a second. '' I said and took my position ''I've been walking back and forth just to hear you whine on and on about everything that is wrong around here. If you hate this restaurant so much than get up from your old Oompa-Loompa ass and go eat somewhere else!''

The woman's face dropped and she looked towards her husband, who was looking exactly the same way. I knew I had crossed a line, but it was too late already.

''This is outrageous, I want to speak to your manager!'' She said while raising her voice slightly.

Suddenly I was very aware of what I just had done and I know my boss wouldn't like it at all. A shot of panic washed over me as the woman was starting to stand up. I wanted to say something like 'I'm sorry', but I still felt that damn pride holding it back.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back and I turned around to see Tina standing behind me. I haven't seen Tina for two weeks too. When I asked my boss where she was, she told me that Tina had taken some time off because she had exams on her college. It was frustrating because when Brittany decided to cut off the contact, I hoped to hear from Tina how she was doing. Quinn did talk to Rachel about how Brittany was, but Rachel didn't want to talk about it. She kept saying to Quinn that it wasn't up to her to tell. So to see Tina next to me all of a sudden, gave me hope to find out something more about the reason of Brittany's cold shoulder.

''Is there a problem Ma'am?'' Tina smiled.

''Are you the manager!'' The woman said and checked Tina from head to toe.

''Yes I am.'' Tina said and gave me a subtle pat on my back before stepping in front of me. Of course she isn't the manager around here, but how would the old bitch know. I quickly looked over my shoulder, but luckily my boss was in her administration office.

''I want you to fire this girl!'' The old woman hissed and pointed towards me ''She's been disrespectful towards us and her service was very bad!.''

''I'm sorry to hear that, I'll be sure to take care of it.'' Tina said and gave me a stern look. I had to hold back my laugh, because it was actually quite funny to see her acting like this.

''You better! Come on Wilbert, we're going to eat across the street!.'' She said and started to put on her coat.

''But I want my hamburger!.'' The man pouted.

''Wilbert, I'm not going to tell you again.''

Woah, you can clearly see who wears the pants in this relationship.

''I'm sorry for the lunch Ma'am, it won't happen again.'' Tina said while stepping back a little so they could walk pass her.

''You're right, it won't, because you just lost two customers!.'' She said and walked past her. The man was still putting his coat on calmly and gave us an apologetic look.

''I'm sorry ladies, she has an attitude.'' He said.

''WILBERT!''

''I'M COMING WOMEN!'' He yelled back. ''Have a nice day ladies.''

With that he turned around too and walked out of the restaurant to follow his wife. It wasn't very busy in the restaurant, but the few people that were looking, were holding back their laughter too. I can't burst out into laughter, because that would only look more unprofessional.

''Come on.'' Tina said and pulled me with her. I was confused about why she was pulling me back so fast, but I didn't argue with her.

We walked through the kitchen, through the supply room and towards the backdoor. Tina opened it and pushed me softly outside while closing the door behind her.

''Thank you for saving me out there. Can I just say you are one hell of an actress'' I chuckled.

Tina crossed her arms in front of her chest and just stared at me while slowly shaking her head back and forth. There wasn't an amused smile on her face, so mine dropped quickly too.

''What?'' I frowned.

''You promised me Santana, you fucking promised me!''

Her voice was harsh, but yet I could hear a lot of emotion behind it. I frowned and stared at her confused because I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

''I promised you what?'' I asked confused.

I think Tina realized that I really didn't know what she was talking about and she let her arms fall to the side of her body.

''You don't remember do you?'' she sighed.

''Just tell me why you're attacking me all of a sudden.'' I said. My patience was long gone because of all the events lately.

''Remember the first day when we drove to work together?'' Tina asked.

I nodded to let her know I remembered. She continues ''I made you promise me that whatever is going to happen between you and Brittany, don't forget that she really likes you. And what do you do when it happens, you don't do a damn thing! You're just letting it happen!''

I remembered that talk in her car again, clearly even. I was anxious about it all day afterwards, but when Brittany seemed to be fine around me, I just forgot I guess.

''I don't know what the fuck is going okay Tina! One day Brittany is texting me cute things, kissing me every chance she gets, randomly showing up at my house to watch a movie and the next day I don't hear anything anymore. I've texted her, I've called her and I got nothing okay, fucking nothing! What the hell am I supposed to do about that!'' I let out frustrated.

I felt the emotions that I had managed to hold back today bubbling up to the surface again.

''You had sex right?'' Tina asked flatly.

''That's none of your business!'' I let out shocked.

''Do you want me to help you Santana? Then tell me, did you have sex with Brittany?'' She asked again.

I scanned her face with a confused expression, but she looked so determined.

''Uhm.. well she uhm .. yeah we did, but she fell asleep before I could uhm you know.. return the favor.'' I mumbled.

I couldn't help but feel tingles inside of me again, just thinking back about that night.

''O god.'' Tina says and holds her hand against her forehead while walking back and forth.

''What, I couldn't help it that she fell asleep.'' I mumbled.

''What? No it's not that Santana.'' Tina sighed. ''Look, you have to talk to Brittany.''

''Well duh, but how?'' I frowned.

''You're driving home with me after work, I'll give you the key and I'll go to Mike so you two can talk.'' She said and started to walk back towards the door. Before she could open it, I quickly pulled her back by her arm.

''Hold up, we're not done.'' I said ''What were you trying to tell me back then in the car? How did you know that Brittany was going to do shut me out?''

''All I can say is that Brittany really cares about you. Trust me, this pushing you away thing only makes me even sure of it. She's scared Santana.'' Tina says.

Hearing Tina say that Brittany cares about me gave me some more hope. She lives with Brittany so she probably talks about it a lot.

''Scared for what?''

''That's up to her to tell you that.''

''Fine.'' I sighed ''Let's go back to work, the faster we help the customers, the faster we can get out of here.''

* * *

Finally after an excruciating four hours of watering tables, I was finally allowed to get out of my work clothes. Tina was already waiting for me in the car and I was preparing myself in the restroom right now. I don't know for what I was preparing myself, but I know it's going to be either really bad or really good. I let out one last sigh and made my way through the restaurant towards the exit. Tina was already standing with her car running in front of the restaurant. I quickly walked around and plopped myself on the passenger seat.

''Are you ready?'' She asked me.

''Let's go.'' I sighed.

After a short silent car ride, we made it towards their house. Only the sight of it shot a new amount of nerves through my body. Not only nerves, but also memories from that night.. That night that everything had changed. I looked up to see that the curtains of Brittany's bedroom window were closed. I formed fists with my hands as I clenched my arm muscles to release some build up tension. I don't want to shake like a freakin 90 year old while I'm trying to win Brittany back.

''Good luck Santana, remember what I told you. She cares about you.'' Tina smiled weakly. She gave my knee an encouraging squeeze and handed me the key of the house.

''Why do I need a key?'' I frowned and looked down to the small piece of metal in my hand.

''Just in case.'' She said. ''Now, get going.''

''Thanks Tina.'' I smiled and gave her a light hug. She just nodded and beckoned her head towards the door again.

I stepped out and watched Tina drive away down the street. When the car turned around the corner, I made my way over to the door. The closer I got, the scarier it seemed to get. I was afraid, afraid to get hurt again, but I have to take a chance and put myself out there for a change. Brittany was worth it, I would go through all that pain again for her.

I reached the door and knocked on it. It didn't take long before the door opened and Brittany was standing in front of me. She looked tired and as far as I could see, the sparkle in her blue eyes was gone. Her bubbly personality seemed to be faded with something I couldn't describe. Even though Brittany looked different, she was still perfect to me.

She just kept standing in her spot staring at me like I was a complete stranger. I wasn't exactly expecting a kiss or a big hug, but the look in her eyes hurt me.

''Hi.'' I said barely audible.

''Hi.'' She said less audible.

''Can I come in?'' I asked.

She kept staring at me for a few seconds longer before answering my question. I saw that she was doubting, but I knew she wanted me to come in. I could see it in her eyes, it was almost like they were screaming for me not to walk away.

''Uhm.. sure.''

I just nodded and brushed past her inside the house. I tried not to touch her skin, because that would instantly get me out of my concentration. I walked into the living room and without looking if Brittany followed me, I sat down on the couch. Finally I heard the door falling back into the lock and soft taps on the ground let me know that Brittany was walking towards me. She doesn't come and sit next to me, instead she takes a place in the chair across it. There was a silence and you could cut the tension even with a dull knife.

''Okay, I'm just going to cut to the chase.'' I sighed and sat up straight. ''Why are you ignoring me since the last time I saw you?''

Brittany swallowed hard and she started fumbling with her hands. I've learned over time that that's something she does when she's nervous. She looked everywhere around the room except for looking at me. I waited for her to answer, but she didn't say anything. My patience was long gone and I knew that it was inevitable that I was going to burst out my thoughts. I was determined to know why she behaved the way she did.

''Okay listen Brittany., You were the one who brought me home on that fucking bike, You were the one who asked me out on a date, you were the one who texted me how beautiful I am every god damn morning, you were the one who seduced me and then shuts me off like I'm nothing. You did that Brittany, no one else. Why did you do all those things to make me fall in fucking love with you if you were just going to ignore me!'' I let out frustrated and on the edge of crying. I had to swallow hard and blink a few times to fight the tears.

Finally after what felt like ages Brittany looked up to me and broke the silence.

''You're right you deserve the truth.'' She mumbled. ''and the truth is .. that I lied to you''

My heart dropped in my chest, but at the same time I wanted to know everything now. Good or bad.

''What?'' I asked to be sure I heard it right.

''I lied to you Santana.''

''About what?''

Brittany let out a shaky breath and I could see she was trying to fight the tears too. I don't know why, because she was the main reason this was all happening. She pushed me away not the other way around.

''Remember our date at the beachrestaurant, when you told me you were falling in love with me.''

I remember every single moment with her, every single kiss and every single sentence I told her. It wasn't that hard to remember, because everything I told her then, I was still feeling it. Only a million times more.

''Yeah, I remember'' I said softly.

''I told you then that I never felt anything like this for someone else before. But the truth is.. I did.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused and slightly threatened by it.

Brittany lets out another shaky breath as she stands up to walk towards the cabinet next to the TV. I don't move from my spot and I just follow her every step with my eyes. She rumbles a little through the first drawer and grabs a picture. I couldn't see what was on it, because when she turned around, I only saw the white back of it. She gave it a long look before hesitantly walking over to me to stretch out her hand with the picture in it. I look up to her and grab the picture from her hand. When I flipped it over, I saw Brittany and some guy sitting on a swing together. The guy had dark hair and his eyes were almost just as blue as Brittany's. I hate to admit it, but he was handsome. He had his arms wrapped around Brittany's waist and they were both smiling widely. My heart shrunk in my chest at the sight of it and a wave of confusion and jealousy took over my body.

''W-who is this?'' I let out and I was surprised that I could form words.

''That's my fiancé Justin.'' Brittany said softly.

My eyes widened at her statement and I jumped up from the couch because of the sudden adrenaline rushing through me.

''Are you fucking engaged?'' I let out shocked and angrily.

''I was.. he died almost one year ago.'' Brittany said and her face tensed up just like I had seen that morning when she was lying on the couch. I felt the anger floating out of me as guilt and compassion for that beautiful girl in front of me took over.

''What happened?'' I asked softly.

''He was on his way to pick me up from my work at 'Candyman' when a car crashed into him.'' Brittany said and I could her the sadness behind her voice. ''He died instantly and the man who had hit him survived the crash. He was under the influence of drugs and alcohol and he ignored the red light on the crossroad.''

''I-I don't know what to say…'' I mumbled. ''I'm really sorry that happened to you. It's a horrible thing.''

I wanted to take a step forward and just take her in my arms. Hug her tightly against me and every other time pull back slightly to kiss her. I wanted to comfort her in so many more ways than she probably wanted right now.

''You don't have to say anything.'' She said as she took the picture from my hand. ''I'm sorry how I've treated you the past two weeks, especially after, you know.. that night..''

''I don't understand Brittany. Why did you do all those things for me? Why did you even had sex with me that night?'' I asked. It was probably a little too harsh considering what she just told me, but I just didn't understand.

''I was drunk.. and not drunk from the alcohol, maybe still a little tipsy when we came back. But I was drunk on love for you, I wanted you so bad. I needed to feel those intense feelings again, I needed to feel that you were real. I got consumed by my own desire. ''

''You weren't asleep were you?'' I asked when the pieces one by one slowly came together .

''No, I waited until you fell asleep.''

''But why?'' I asked and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I shook my head back and forth and quickly wiped my hand through my eyes.

''I felt so happy in that moment with you, just lying there with you after sharing that closeness. But when I realized what had happened, I hated myself for it.'' She paused a little to wipe a single tear from her eye before she continued  
''You know.. after my first time with Justin, we promised each other never again with someone else. God. we would get married and have three children a dog and a house with a white fence. Yes, we were still young to be engaged, but it didn't matter to me. And here I was feeling happy for the first time since he.. since he died.. and I broke the only promise I've made him. When I woke up and saw you lying there next to me, I felt horrible about myself. Not just because I broke my promise to Justin, but also because I dragged you into my mess. I knew right then that I had to prevent from getting even closer to you again, because it'll only hurt you more.''

I just kept listening to her while I felt my legs losing strength to keep supporting my weight. I simply nodded and hugged myself with my arms. Everything to keep myself from crying.

''Santana you are seriously the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. You are beautiful inside and out. But I want you to know that I don't regret one single minute of it. And that's what the most scaring part about it is for me. You are the first one who gives me feelings just as strong as I had for Justin, possibly even stronger.'' Brittany said.

Hearing those last words didn't change the fact I still didn't understand why she was pushing me out of her life.

''How can you say that Brittany? Clearly you do regret it. You're pushing me away.'' I let out confused.

She looked at me with so much different emotions and I could see how hard it was on her to tell me all these things. I can't imagine what kind of pain she must've felt when that Justin guy died. Maybe I can imagine, because if it were Brittany, I would probably never crack one smile again.

''I don't know what I'm doing anymore Santana.'' She said and started sobbing. ''My mind is blank and I'm just loosing grip on everything. I don't know what's happening to me anymore. I'm lost and confused and I'm pushing away everybody that cares about me.''

No matter how much Brittany has hurted me, I can't stand to see her crying like this. I hesitated for a moment, but then I took a step towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't step back from me and instead she buried her head in the crook of my neck. The smell of her shampoo immediately penetrated my nose and a wave of calmness followed. I slowly rubbed her back as I let her cry into me. After a few minutes of just holding her, I heard the sobbing getting softer and softer. I pulled back slightly to look at her and her face was so close to mine right now, that I could easily lean in and steal a kiss from her lips.

''I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now hug you or shake your hands.'' I said before I knew it. Brittany's face dropped and I saw that I hurt her with those words.

''Sorry..'' I mumbled.

''Don't be you have every right to be mad at me.'' She said and sniffed a little.

''I'm not mad at you, I'm just hurt and confused.'' I said while scanning her eyes to see some of the old Brittany somewhere behind those closed walls.

''I like being with you Santana. You are the first persons since Justin, who made me feel complete again. My heart was frozen, but somehow you struck a match inside this frozen heard of mine. You made me feel alive again. But I think I'm just not ready for something new again.'' Brittany mumbled.

I wanted to scream and yell that we were meant to be together. That I could do anything to make her happy again. I know there's something strong and alive between us, but she can't get pass the fear yet. She can't live the rest of her life suffering from this terrible accident, but she still feels attached to that guy and the closer we got, the more she realized that.

''What do you need right now?'' I ask as I take her hands in mine.

Brittany looked down at her hands and I felt my heart flutter in my chest, even though this was nothing to be happy about, but the feeling of her hand in mine made me feel less worried about all of this. The fact that she didn't pull away, let me know that she was trying.

''There's so much going on in my head right now. I'm just trying to figure out the right thing to do. I just need a little time.. some space.. .'' She said as a tear escapes her ocean blue eyes again.

I reach for it and softly stroke my thumb over her cheek to wipe away the wetness of her tears.

''You can get some space Brittany if you want that, it's okay.'' I said softly and tried to stay strong for her. ''I just want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed. So if you feel like trying again just reach out and take my hand to see how great this could be. To fall in love with someone you can trust, who will never give up.'' I pause again to pull up her hand and placed a long kiss on the back of her hand. ''I'll wait for you Brittany''


	18. Love over healing

**Hi! Thank you for reviewing, really appreciate it. So this is the last update for this story before I go on a vacation this saturday! I'll be gone for two weeks and I will not be able to write anything so have patience with me:) I made a long chapter for you! I'll update my other stories before I go too!**

* * *

**Santana POV**

Its's been over a month that I last saw Brittany. I did what she asked me. I was giving her time, a lot of time. It was hard not to call her or do anything else that could let me know how she was doing. I even didn't go out to 'Candyman', afraid of seeing her. I'm sure that if I see Brittany, that I will not be able to resist to kiss her. She made it perfectly clear, she isn't ready for anything new and I respect that. Even though I feel like she deserves to be happy and she has to stop living in the past at some point.

Rachel and Quinn got a lot closer lately and Rachel was spending more and more time at our apartment. I was okay with it, because apparently Rachel had broken things off with Finn. Not just because of Quinn, but things weren't working out anymore. It was still strange for me and Puck to see them kissing or cuddling on the couch. I love teasing Quinn with it because she was always so homophobic when I had brought a girl home with me from a night out. Even though Rachel is pretty annoying to me most of the time, I'm happy for them. And besides, Rachel is Brittany's roommate, so I can keep myself up to date through her.

I haven't dated anyone else, I'm not even looking. Puck and Quinn convinced me one time to go out with them and there was this girl that was all over me. Normally I would've just go home with her and have a nice one night stand, but I felt disgusted just thinking about it.

Puck and Quinn are trying to get me to move on from Brittany and start living for myself again. I'm tired of hearing what I should do, so now I've just put on a mask. Whenever they ask about it, I just lie and tell them how happy I am to be single. I already deleted Brittany's pictures from my phone, so as if I could forget like it even happened. As if I could forget that I'm missing her, how empty I feel without her around me.

Believe me, I tried to get over her, but I just can't let Brittany go. Even if I tell myself that it's better this way. I just can't handle it, I miss her arms around me and every little thing about her. I've tried just about everything, everything to forget her. I even started reading books, watched TV, but it changes nothing. I still feel Brittany beating inside of me, I still crave for her body next to me when I go to sleep and wake up, I still only think about Brittany with everything I do. It's crazy to me how much she dominates my mind, but I already accepted the fact that I'm crazy in love with her. According to Puck's dad, it takes a while to get over that.

Nobody feels what it does to me, my heart doesn't want to know that Brittany left. No matter what someone does or says, I just close my eyes and deny it. Because I still believe that somehow I'll get her back. Because I can still hear her, I can still smell and taste her. I feel her in every moment of the day, because I still believe it could be real.

Suddenly I got shaken out of my thoughts when my alarm clock went off for the second time.

''Ugh fuck.'' I growled to myself while slamming my hand on the button to make it stop.

I slowly sat up from my bed and immediately felt the throbbing in my head. I may or may not have gotten myself drunk last night when I was home alone. Pathetic I know. The smell of food invaded my nose and I knew that it was some vegan shit that Rachel always makes when she's here. I got up and threw on some sweats before making my way downstairs. When I entered the kitchen, I saw what I already expected. Rachel in front of the stove singing some crappy Broadway song, while Quinn was staring at her from the bar stool with that stupid grin on her face. I plopped down on the stool next to Quinn and rested my head on the counter.

''Good morning San.'' Quinn said.

''Morning.'' I muttered without raising my head.

''I'm making some breakfast, you want some too Santana?'' Rachel asked.

''No thanks.''

''Come on San, you have to eat something.'' Quinn sighed.

"I'll eat something later okay?'' I said a little irritated.

I know Quinn is just looking out for me, but I'm sick of the ´I feel so sorry for you´ tone in her voice. It only makes me more depressing.

''Okay..''

I lifted my head up to see a disapproving look on Quinn's face and Rachel placed a plate with food in front of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but feel jealousy rushing through me. I mean, I'm happy for Quinn, but I wish I had this with Brittany.

''Are you sure you don't want anything?'' Rachel asked carefully as she sat down on the barstool on the other side.

''Nothing that's here right now.'' I mumbled more to myself, but they heard me.

''I thought that you were doing better with that.'' Quinn frowned.

I just shrugged and rested my head on my arms. I felt a hand rubbing up and down my back and I knew that Quinn was trying to comfort me. Apparently my fake little show that I was putting up the last few days wasn't that convincing. Quinn knows exactly how I feel and probably Puck does too.

''If it makes you feel any better, she misses you too.'' Rachel said.

I lifted my head up with a confused frown, because Rachel always said to me that Brittany was doing fine. It hurt to hear that a few times, but knowing that Brittany was fine made me feel better too in some strange way. But now Rachel is suddenly saying that she misses me too.

''How do you know?''

''She hasn't been herself since she broke things off with you. I knew that it was still hard for her to deal with Justin's death, but she's gotten worse since you two don't see each other anymore.'' Rachel said in a worried tone. ''I think she really needs you.''

''She knows that I'm just one phone call away. I know I can help her, but she has to want it too'' I said.

''I know, but it's not that easy Santana you know that. '' Rachel sighed.

''Look Berry, all I know is that Brittany doesn't want to see me and that it makes me feel like shit. All I know is that she's still blaming herself for what happened to Justin and that she doesn't allow herself to love anymore. All I know is that it fucking kills me to sit here, knowing that she's hurting and I can't do a fucking thing about it!. '' I said angrily and stood up from the barstool.

Rage and every hidden emotion bubbled up inside of me. Quinn and Rachel were looking at me with wide eyes while I was clenching my fists and my arms started shaking. I don't know where all of this rage came from all of a sudden, maybe it was the things that Rachel was saying, maybe it was the depression that was eating me from the inside.

''All I know is that I love her and she doesn't love me back.'' I said barely audible.

Quinn stood up and took a step towards me. I looked into her eyes and realized that tears were streaming down my face.

''Come here.'' Quinn whispered and wrapped her arms around me. I let myself fall into her and started crying like a little baby. Normally I would've never let myself go like this in front of others, but I couldn't help it.

After a few minutes of sobbing into Quinn's shoulder, I felt a soft hand on my arm. I lifted my head up a little and saw Rachel standing next to me.

''Brittany does love you Santana, she loves you so much that she's scared. She's pushing you away, because she's afraid to lose you too'' Rachel said while rubbing her hand up and down my arm. ''But she'll be able to let the past go, I'm positive about that.''

''How are you so sure of that?'' I asked confused while wiping my tears out of my eyes.

''Because she told me. Look, tomorrow it's exactly one year ago that Justin passed away and I'm going to visit his grave with Britt. I think this is what she needs to finally let go of him. I'll talk to her Santana, just have a little more patience. '' Rachel smiled.

I wish I could go with Brittany to support her tomorrow, but I know that Rachel is right. Rachel is the one who should talk to her. I don't know what she's going to say or do, but I do know that it couldn't get more worse than it already is for me.

* * *

**Rachel POV.**

I was on my way home after spending another night at Quinn's. It still strange for me to be with her, because I've never had feelings for a girl before. Things with Finn were a dead end and when I realized how much I really liked Quinn, I just broke things up with him. I knew Quinn would never want anything serious if I was still with him and I didn't want that either. I still love Finn as one of my best friends, but the love I feel for Quinn is so much more than I could ever realize. I felt more happy than I've been in a long time.

I opened the door of our apartment and expected an empty house. Tina is at work and Brittany is always in her room lately. I'm worried about her. She's so closed up lately and no matter what Tina and I try to do for her, she never let us help her. Brittany's life consists of working, sleeping, barely eating and staring at her ceiling in her room. It breaks my heart to see my best friend in this depressive state and I know for a fact that the only one who can help her is Santana. When I try to talk to Brittany she just says that she feels fine, but I can see that she means lonely. She says that she feels great, but I'm not dreaming. Those looks in her eyes tell me everything

I tried to understand why Brittany was pushing Santana away. I know by just looking into Brittany's eyes how much she loves Santana. Maybe that is the problem, she loves her so much that she's afraid to lose her just like Justin. If she just let Santana in, she'll realize how happy she will be.

Today it's exactly one year ago of Justin's accident so I had asked Britt if she wanted to visit his grave. At first she was a little hesitant about it, but it's good for the grieving process. I already took her to a couple of sessions with a psychiatrist and slowly but surely Brittany became more better with the whole situation. According to the psychiatrist Brittany never really grieved, she pushed it away and now that she found a new love, every hidden feeling comes back to the surface again. The psychiatrist thought it was a good idea too to visit Justin's grave. It will help her to let things go and maybe if I say the right things, she'll let Santana help her too. I know that Santana and Brittany belong together, it was easy to see when they were sort of dating. The way they looked at each other, it was pure love. I was even jealous when I saw them together, it already started that night when we played truth or dare. Now I want nothing more for them to be together to live a happy in love life. Just like I have with Quinn now.

I dropped my bag on the kitchen table and made my way upstairs to Brittany's room. I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. No answer. She's probably asleep so I softly opened the door and peeked my head inside.

''Britt?''

Brittany was wrapped up in her sheets, hugging a pillow tight against her and humming a little. She was humming a little melody so I knew that she was dreaming about someone. She has this weird thing that she makes melodies for every important person in her life. I know it wasn't mine or Tina's melody, because I've heard those a lot. I softly sat down on the bed and stroke the hairs out of her face.

''Britt, honey wake up.''

She stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes.

''Hi.'' I smiled.

''What time is it?'' She muttered.

''It's time to go.''

''Okay.'' She mumbled and sat up while rubbing her forehead.

''I'll be waiting downstairs okay?'' I said and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. She simply nodded at me and walked towards her closet. I watched as she let out a deep sad sigh and slowly made my way out of the room to the stairs.

After a few minutes of reading through a magazine, Brittany came downstairs. She was dressed in a colorful outfit while I had put on a black blazer.

''He didn't like black.'' She mumbled when she caught me staring at her.

''You look nice Britt. Let's go.'' I smiled and took her hand in mine.

After a silent car ride, we made it to the cemetery. On the way there, we had picked up some fresh flowers to put on his grave.

I parked the car in front of the cemetery and waited until Brittany got out before stepping out too. I closed the doors and linked my arm with Brittany while walking through the entrance. It always has something really sad walking through a cemetery. All those stones with people's names on it and some fresh flowers next to it. It makes you realize even more that you have to appreciate your life and the people surrounding you. I felt Brittany tense a little and I knew that we were almost at Justin's stone. After a left turn and a few steps, I saw the familiair grey shiny stone.

''_Gone too soon.  
You'll remain in our hearts._

_In loving memory to  
Our son, brother, friend and lover._

_Justin White R.I.P. _

_15-12-1988 / 10-07-2011''_

I let out a deep sigh as I stroke my hand up and down Brittany's back. Surprisingly she wasn't crying. She lowered to her knees and replaced the old flowers with the new ones. She carefully wiped her hand over the stone to get some dust off and sat down in front of the grave. I kept standing next to her, a little unsure of what I should say or do now.

''Do you want to be alone for a minute honey?'' I asked carefully.

''No, please stay.'' She said while keeping her gaze on the stone.

''Okay.'' I said and sat down next to her.

A few minutes of silence passed by until Brittany suddenly started to speak up.

''I brought some new flowers. I think you would've liked them, you always liked the pink ones.'' She said softly.

I just kept silent and rubbed her back to let her know I was right next to her if she needed anything.

''I'm thinking a lot about you lately and I really miss you Justin. It hurts to know that you're not here anymore, even though I know you're probably here with us now..somewhere..'' Brittany said and waited a little before she continued again.

''I still cry sometimes when I remember you or when I hear your name. I know I have to say goodbye at some point, because I know you're alright now. My psychiatrist tells me that I spend a lot of time denying that you were gone. Maybe because I didn't want to believe it. But I met someone. Her name is Santana and she is really amazing. You would've get along with her so well. She's funny and crazy just like you were. I was trying so hard not to fall in love with her, but there was something, almost like a magnet, that was pulling me towards her over and over. I feel guilty that I can love again while you were taking away from me. It's unfair.'' She began to sob lightly.

''It's okay, go on.'' I said softly and threw my arm around her shoulders.

''The first months after you gone, my laugh was gray, every color disappeared. I didn't notice the sun anymore, like there were clouds within me. Until Santana by some sort of weird coincidence bumped into me. I bet you did that. '' She sobbed with a light chuckle.

''When I was with Santana, the pain was less. There were already hours and days that I didn't cry anymore. She made me feel like I could do this, live without you. It took me a little while to get used it, but I had a dream about you after Santana and I had spent the night together. I felt horrible that I broke my promise to you, even though you told me you wanted me to be happy. But how can I be happy and love someone while you are… while you are here..'' She sniffed.

''It's okay.'' I reminded her again that I was next to her.

Brittany looked up to me with teary eyes and gave me a small nod before turning her attention back towards the stone. I did my best not to cry to because I wanted to be strong for her. She needed that more now than ever.

''The truth is that I feel tired. My heart is hidden, but in the distant it's screaming at me to come back. My heart is so tired from trying to push back the inevitable truth. I love Santana. I want to be with her, I need to be with her Justin. She makes me feel alive again. I've been living underneath my skin lately. Everything I felt for her, I kept it in. I carried all the words and love without a sound. But it gets to me and it almost gets too loud. But now my heart is holding on to her. To the one who wants to be my own and I.. I want to hers too. I hope you can forgive me Justin…''

This time the sobbing became louder and Brittany turned to me to bury her head in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but think of how amazing it would be if Santana knew what Brittany was saying here now. But I have a feeling that Brittany is finally ready to take her life into her own hands again.

''That was beautiful sweetie.'' I said and squeezed her tighter against me.

''Do you think I'm selfish for being happy and in love again?'' She asked and I could feel her tears falling in my neck. I lifted her head up with my hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

''You are not selfish Brittany, not at all. Justin would've wanted you to be happy you know that. You have to let this go. Make a new beginning with Santana. You've already fought with this and yourself long enough.'' I said softly and wiped a tear from her cheek.

''Brittany you have so much to give and so much to live for. Santana loves you so much and I know you love her too. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Justin, it's not your fault. You have to let the anger from the past go and be grateful and happy for what you can have now.''

''But how?'' She mumbled softly.

''It might sound cheesy, but you have to allow yourself to feel and follow you heart. What is your heart telling you?''

''That I should see Santana.'' She sobbed lightly but I could see a little sparkle behind her teary eyes when she pronounced Santana's name.

''Then that's what you should do. All these tears and sadness doesn't suit you Britt.'' I said and wiped the last tear from her face.

''What if she doesn't want me anymore?''

''Believe me, you don't have to worry about that at all. That girl is crazy about you. Every time when I'm there Santana asks a thousand questions about you, it drives me crazy honestly. '' I chuckled lightly and Brittany laughed with me.

''She can be very stubborn huh?.'' She smiled.

''Even more when it comes to you.'' I smiled. ''You don't have to do this alone anymore Brittany, you have me and your other friends who love you, but you also have Santana. If you let her.''

* * *

**Santana POV**

I was doing some dishes behind the bar while Tina was serving some tables. Luckily it wasn't that busy today, because my mind was nowhere near concentration. I kept thinking about Brittany and how she was doing. I know that Rachel is taken her to the cemetery today and Rachel promised me to let me know how it went. I was hesitating about sending Brittany a text, but I kept writing and then deleting before I could press send.

I heard the door of the restaurant going open, but I didn't bother to look up. Tina will show them a table. I turned around to put some glasses back onto the shelves that I was holding in my hands.

''Need some help with that?'' A soft voice came from behind me.

I got startled at the familiar sound and accidentally let one of the glasses slip from my hands.

''Shit.'' I muttered to myself but didn't bother to pick up the splinters. I let out a deep shaky breath as I was preparing myself for what I would see. I turned around and was immediately locked with Brittany's eyes. She looked sad but happy at the same time and I couldn't help but smile at her. I saw Rachel at the back and she gave me a wink before walking over to Tina.

''H-Hi.'' I stuttered.

''Hi.'' Brittany chuckled lightly.

Her smile was still as mesmerizing as I remembered. She looked even prettier than before. Suddenly my hands were longing to touch her and I could barely breath. Ocean blue eyes kept staring at me with so much love that it made me melt.

''Hi.''

''You said that already.'' She chuckled.

''I know.'' I smiled again. Fuck I couldn't get that stupid smile off my face anymore and I don't even know why she's here right now.

''Uhm how did it go at the uhm you know..?'' I asked carefully.

''It was sad, but it helped me a lot. Rachel was there with me.''

''I know, she told me.'' I said. ''So uhm.. how did it help you?''

''Can we talk in the back?'' Brittany asked and for the first time she was here, she broke eye contact to look around the restaurant.

''Yeah, sure. '' I said and dropped the towel on the bar to walk towards the back.

I beckoned my head to Brittany and she walked up to me. I opened the door for her and let her walk in first before I followed her in. I felt nervous all of a sudden, but tingles started to rise within me. Those same damn tingles I felt when I first saw her, when we first kissed, when she first made love to me..

''So uhm.. how have you been?'' I asked.

Wow great question Santana. God why can't I just say the right things or words. Brittany didn't respond, she just kept looking at me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable by her staring and felt suddenly very conscious about my appearance. I probably look like a damn mess.

''I love you Santana.'' She blurted out.

My heart swelled in my chest at those four exact words. I thought I was imagining things again like those dreams I had lately that she told me this. But this was real, Brittany was real and the rapid beating of my heart was real.

''I-I don't know what to say.'' I said honestly. I don't know what to do with this information right now. Things have been so weird, I haven't even seen her for over a month and now she tells me what I've been craving to hear.

''I know and I'm sorry for how things were lately.'' She said and took a step towards me. ''I realized today that time waits for no one and that I have to say what I feel.''

''You don't have to, it's o..''

''No I do have to.'' She said while cutting me off. ''I love you Santana. Every day that I've spend being away from you, I was miserable. I thought I was doing the right thing by taking some time for myself to deal with things, but I realized that I need you. I need you and not for cooking me dinner, not for telling me how beautiful I am or watching Disney movies with me, I just need you to be there and love me.''

I felt all the words completely slipping from my tongue. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I wanted to be with her. But nothing seemed to happen. I was to taken away by all the feelings that were rushing through me and I think Brittany noticed it to. She took a step closer towards me again and I could almost smell her sweet scent that I've missed so much.

''You don't have to say anything. I know that it's been hard lately, but I know that we belong together Santana. I will not push you away again, if you stay with me. You give me the feeling that I can love again, more than I could ever love anyone else. You give me strength, you are the sun in my grey sky. I already knew that this was meant to be the first time that I met you. But you can be honest with me if you don't want this anymore.'' She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

I was still processing everything that was happening. Instead of stuttering and searching for the right words to say, I did what I was best at. Doing instead of saying.

I took a step closer so we were almost pressed together. This time I could smell her scent very clearly and it send a shiver down my spine. Her blue eyes were looking at me with confusion and hope. I lift my hands up and trail my fingers down her yaw and over the soft skin in her neck. She shivers underneath my touch, but didn't say anything. I run my fingers through her hair and the tension becomes almost more than I can bear. Suddenly Brittany wraps her arms around me and I can feel her heart beating against my skin. I couldn't help but feel that this moment, just me and her, was meant to be.

I took one look in her eyes and leaned in to capture her lips with mine. I slowly closed my eyes and waited for Brittany to close the little distance between us. When I finally felt her lips touching mine again, my whole body filled with ecstasy and butterflies. A moan left both of our mouths with the feeling of her lips on mine that I've missed so much lately. I placed every feeling within me into the kiss.I didn't want to push it too far since it's still fragile. It took everything in me to pull back slightly and break off the kiss.

We were both breathing heavily as our breaths mingled in the tiny space between our faces. I regained confidence and felt words coming back again. I rested my forehead against Brittany's and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her impossible closer against me.

''I love you too Brittany. I'll be there for you in days of pain or tears. You're safe with me and I'll be beside you. Put your fear away and I'll do everything I can to make sure that when you wake up in the morning that you're smiling again. Just give me your fears and I will give you love in return. As long as I don't lose you again, we will find our ways.'' I smiled softly.

Brittany's smile grew wider and I could see tears forming in her eyes. It were happy tears though because there was an endless sparkle behind them.

''I can only hope that I one day deserve what you give me.'' She mumbled softly.

I pulled back slightly and pecked her lips before answering.

''Are you kidding me? You're smart, thoughtful, sincere, not to mention extremely beautiful and I fucking cherish you. You are everything that's good in this miserable stinking world.'' I chuckled lightly.

Instead of answering Brittany crushed her lips against mine again. I almost stumbled back at the force, but I regained balance and kissed her back with all the passion I had.

I couldn't help but think about what Puck's dad told me a few days ago. 'Love is like a beautiful rose, it takes time and patience before it can fully blossom.'

Thad old crazy dude was right.

* * *

**So I decided not to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, because it will take a while before I update again :)**

**Hope you liked the chapter! let me know :)**


	19. Drunk on love

**I'm back from my vacation! It was amazing and I hope all of you have a good one too. This chapter is kind of a filler, but a very sweet one :) I thought they deserved it after the little drama. Enjoy and maybe leave a review?:)**

* * *

**Three weeks later, Santana POV**

_BEEP BEEP._

"Noooo" I growled into my pillow. I took a quick glance towards my alarm clock and saw that it was 04:00 AM. It was still pitch black outside, only a light glance from the moon shining through my window. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. A few minutes later my phone went off again.

_BEEP BEEP._

"What the fuck" I growled again and rolled over to grab my phone from the nightstand. It's probably Puck or Quinn who is sending me drunk texts. They went out to 'Candyman' with Tina, Mike and Rachel. I wanted to come too because Brittany had to work, but unfortunately I had to work too. I got home late and I was tired from serving all those grumpy people. Not that I was the sunshine in the house, but whatever.

I pressed at the home button from my Iphone and the bright light from the screen caused my eyes to squeeze shut. When my eyes finally got adjusted to the light I could see two new messages, one from Brittany and one from Quinn. After I slide the unlock with my thumb, I read Brittany's message first.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: Honeeeeey, I ont wanna wake u up but I jwa I just want to say that u you are soo beautiful and perfect nd wish u were here party wuth me. Im dizzy now XX?OXO_

I shook my head back and forth in amusement at Brittany's text. She was clearly drunk and having a good time. She had to work until 3 AM so she probably went drinking with Quinn and the rest. I don't mind waking up to a text from Brittany and the stupid grin on my face combined with the tingles proved it.

Things were going good between us lately. We were spending a lot of time together and things were getting back like it used to be, even haven't had sex though, because I don't want Brittany to freak out again afterwards and I don't want to push her into anything that she isn't ready for yet. It's hard to sleep in the same bed and don't do anything but kissing and some touching. I know she wants to, but I'm afraid of the consequences. I just wait until I have the feeling that nothing bad is going to happen afterwards, even though it starts to physically hurt not to do anything while getting all hot and bothered from her kisses. I opened the text from Quinn before answering Brittany.

_INCOMING FABRAY: Brittany is completely wasted and puking in the girls bathroom right now. She's saying your name constantly so Rachel and I are taking her home to our place. Don't worry just wanted to let you know. X Q._

_TO FABRAY: I'm coming to get her._

I quickly send a reply to Quinn and jumped out of my bed to get dressed. I know that Brittany is safe with Quinn and Rachel, but she's asking for me and I can't stand the thought that Brittany is puking there while I'm here in bed. I threw on a random shirt and stumbled down the stairs while pulling my sweatpants on. I placed my phone on the kitchen table and quickly put on my shoes. When I was almost ready to run out of the door, I heard my phone beeping again. I quickly reached it and unlocked the screen.

_INCOMING BRITTANY: 3 san dnjnk_

I frowned at the sight of Brittany's text because I had no idea what those letters mean. But it was enough to make me smile again. God, I'm so whipped.

_INCOMING FABRAY: No need to come, we're outside waiting for a taxi. Stay home Santana!_

I let out a frustrated sigh and kicked my shoes off again. Maybe I overreacted, Brittany is safe with them and they're already on their way home. I plopped down on the couch with my phone in my hand in case anything happened and texted Quinn that she better hurry up, before texting Britt.

_TO BRITTANY: Baby I'm up, waiting for you to come home to me XXX_

A few minutes later I felt my eyes sag in again and I had to do my best not to fall asleep. I was still exhausted from work and waking up in the middle of the night doesn't help. I grabbed a pillow and placed it next to the armrest so I could rest my head on it. I threw my legs on the couch too and let out a content sigh. This is nice. When I almost drifted into sleep, my eyes shot open at the sound of a car stopping in front of the house. I quickly got up and looked through the window. Brittany was in between Quinn and Rachel who were supporting her with their arms around her waist. I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Santanaaaa" Brittany practically yelled with a big smile when she saw me.

"Hey babe, did you have fun?" I chuckled lightly and stepped forwards.

"She is completely wasted. " Quinn sighed.

Brittany untangled herself from Rachel and Quinn when they entered the house and stumbled towards me. I quickly took a step forward to catch her and let her body fall into me. She threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist to hold her up.

"I missed youuuu" Brittany mumbled vaguely against the skin in my neck, leaving goose bumps all over my arm. I smelled the strong wave of alcohol, but the sweet scent of her shampoo overpowered it.

"I missed you too Britt, let's get you to bed" I said while squeezing her tighter against me. She said something again, but it was too vague to understand what she said.

"How come that she's so drunk? " I asked Rachel while rubbing my hand up and down Brittany's back.

"Puck was buying her drinks after she got off from work and.. "

"And you were too busy making out with Quinn to notice." I said before she could finish her sentence.

"That's not fair Santana, Brittany just had a few drinks and got a little carried away. No need to be mad at anyone." Quinn sighed and walked towards us with a big glass of water.

"Whatever, I'm going to kick Puck's ass when he gets home. He knows how bad Britt reacts to alcohol when she hasn't eaten." I said while grabbing the glass from Quinn.

"I'm fine guys." Brittany chuckled and I felt more and more of her weight resting against me. A few more minutes and I have to carry her up the stairs.

"Let's go to bed honey" I said softly and pressed a kiss against her temple before pulling back a little to walk her up the stairs with my arm around her waist and holding the glass of water in my other hand.

"Do you need some help? " Quinn asked.

"Nah, I'll manage" I said and turned a little to look at her "Thanks for taking care of her" I said barely audible, but I saw by the smirk on Quinn and Rachel's face that they heard me.

"No problem, we're going to eat something before we go to bed too" Quinn said and grabbed Rachel's hand to pull her towards the kitchen.

"You better not have loud sex, because I don't want Britt to puke again, and I don't want to get sick either! "

I heard Quinn and Rachel laughing when I reached the end of the stairs and I bit my lip to keep from shouting something again. I'm surrounded by drunk idiots, not Brittany though, she's too damn adorable like this.

"Are we going to have loud sex too? " Brittany suddenly asked and she started peppering light kisses against my cheek and neck while we stumbled towards my bedroom.

My breath got stuck in my throat at Brittany's suggestion and I had to keep thinking straight or else I would be ripping her clothes off as soon as we enter my bedroom. Hell to the yeah I want sex with Brittany, but not when she's drunk. Here lips against my skin and the warmth of her body made it very hard for me to keep my focus, but I managed.

"We're going to sleep Britt" I smiled while holding her closer against me.

"I don't wannaaa" She said in a whiny voice, but it only made me smile wider.

"You're so damn cute when you're drunk" I chuckled and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Does that mean we're going to have sex? "

"No Britt'' I laughed. "we're going to sleep. "

I tried to ignore the pout that she gave me. I knew that Brittany gets a lot more in the mood with alcohol running through her body. Just thinking back at the first and only time that I saw her perfect naked body send a shiver down my spine. Shit, I really don't need to think about that now, I'm torturing myself.

We almost reached my room until Brittany suddenly stopped me from walking.

"I need to pee and brush my teeth" She blurted out and pulled me towards the bathroom.

Since last week, some of her stuff is in our bathroom too. Rachel already placed her midget stuff in it a month ago and since Brittany almost spend every night with me since things were right again, she placed some of her things there too. I helped her on the toilet seat and turned around to give her some privacy.

"I can't pee when you're here too"

I glanced through the mirror to catch Brittany's pout while I was putting some tooth paste on her brush. I turned around and tried to keep myself from smiling too big at her cuteness.

"You just did" I chuckled.

Brittany frowned and looked down through her legs when a blush started to show on her cheeks.

"How did that happen" She mumbled confused.

I shook my head in amusement and turned to give her some privacy when she got up from the toilet. I heard it flush and I turned around again to see Brittany unstable on her feet and trying to button her short again. Before she could fall over, I wrapped my arm around her waist again and gave her the tooth brush.

"Thish aste nish" She smiled while brushing her teeth. Well, more brushing her face, because the brush went all over the place.

After brushing her teeth and removing her make up, I helped her into some of my sweatpants and a tank top. I opened up my sheets and helped Brittany on my bed.

"Drink some of this before you lie down babe" I said and grabbed the glass of water from the night stand to hold it in front of her lips. She didn't open her mouth though, instead she was smiling at me with an adorable look.

"I like it when you call me that" she smiled.

"I'll keep calling you that if you drink this for me" I smiled and tried to get her to drink the water again. This time she opened her mouth and placed her hand over mine that was holding the glass. After she drank almost all of it, I placed the glass back on the night stand and walked around my bed to get on it too.

I was barely lying down when Brittany already wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me towards her. I chuckled at her eagerness and quickly threw the cover over us before wrapping my arm around hers too. Finally my body seemed to relax again with Brittany safe next to me in bed. We were lying flush against each other and I lifted my head a little to press a quick kiss against her lips. I tasted mint from the toothpaste and some of her own sweetness behind it.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you feel nauseous?" I asked softly and stroked a string of hair out of her face.

Brittany's eyes were red from the alcohol and her eyes couldn't really rest on one point. A lazy smile was plastered on her lips since the moment she walked in the house with Quinn and Rachel and I knew that there was a smile on mine too.

"No, I'm okay" She mumbled with the same loving look in her eyes.

"Good, try get some sleep babe. It's late. " I said and scooted impossible closer against her.

"I don't want to sleep" She pouted. "I want to kiss you. "

Before I knew it, her hand cupped my cheek and she leaned forward to press her lips against mine. She didn't have to lean very far because we were already practically lying with our faces against each other.

I took a deep breath in through my nose when I felt Brittany's lips caressing mine. The kiss was a little messy since her coordination was probably nowhere in sight. It didn't make the kiss any less enjoyable though and I hummed a little at the delicious feeling. Tingles were shooting straight from lips down through my whole body and the soft moan that Brittany released made me want more. We had to pull back a little to catch our breathes though and my chest was going heavily up and down from the sudden arousing feelings.

Brittany pulled me closer again and soon our lips were working together again. Hands started to roam all over each other's bodies, but I made sure that her hand didn't get lower than my stomach. No matter how horny I am now, I won't let our real first time together go like this. I interlaced Brittany's hand with mine that was trying to go lower and lower and let it rest between us. She hummed something in a disappointed tone, but I shrugged it off and kept kissing her. Her tongue stroke against my bottom lip and I quickly respond by opening my mouth to give her access. As soon as her tongues were grazing and massaging, I felt another shot of tingles shooting through my body. After a few minutes of kissing like this and enjoying how she still managed to kiss so damn good even with being completely drunk, I pulled back slightly. If I don't stop this now, I won't be able to stop my own hands and certainly not Brittany's hand too.

"Don't stop kissing" She mumbled and I could hear by her voice that she was getting nearer to a deep sleep.

I let out a soft chuckle and pulled her closer against me as I felt her lips moving lazily against mine. I released her hand so I could caress the skin on her back underneath her tank top. I know she gets sleepy when I do that. The kiss started to get more and more lazy and I felt myself slowly getting overpowered by sleep too.

"Don't fall asleep okay? " Brittany mumbled against my lips.

"You neither" I mumbled against hers and tried to focus on the kissing, but slowly but surely I felt myself drifting off.

* * *

I felt myself coming out of a deep sleep when the sun was starting to tickle my skin. I partly opened my eyes to be met with a bright light and my own dark wallpaper. A smile formed on my lips as I remember the events from last night and my whole body started to tingle from those damn butterflies again. I automatically lifted my arm up to feel the space behind me and found Brittany's warm body lying closely behind me. I grabbed her arm and swung it over my waist to press myself further against her. She was still sleeping, but her arm unconsciously pulled me even closer. With a content sigh I closed my eyes again to get some more sleep. An hour later I felt something tickling the skin in my neck and face again, but this time it wasn't the sun which caused the warm tingles.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Brittany whispered while placing lingering kisses from my neck over my yaw line when she finally stopped to press her lips feather light against mine.

I turned around with a grin, so I was facing Brittany, but kept my eyes closed.

"It's too early" I pouted.

I heard a soft giggle coming from Brittany and I quickly peeked one eye open to see bright blue eyes smiling back at me. I'll never get tired of waking up to that. I closed them again and buried my face into the crook of her neck. The sweet scent of her invaded my nose and I pressed a kiss against the soft skin under her chin.

"Is it also too early to get a kiss from my sleeping princess? " Brittany chuckled. "You fell asleep first last night so you owe me. "

"I didn't fell asleep first!" I mumbled with a stupid grin. "but I do want a kiss."

I suddenly felt wide awake and rolled further so that I was facing Brittany completely.

"Maybe if you're sweet you'll get one" she teased and wrapped her arms around my back.

"I'm always sweet." I pouted.

Brittany can never resist it when I pout. I can't tell you how many times my pout helped me to get my way. Unfortunately, she has a pout that turns her into freaking Bambi, so she could say the same thing.

"Stop pouting!" Brittany chuckled and leaned up to kiss my cheek instead of my lips.

"I want a real kiss" I pouted again.

Suddenly her smile faded into a serious frown and she looked away with an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for last night. I must've been really annoying. " She mumbled softly.

I stroke my thumb over her cheek before lifting her chin up between my wise finger and thumb to get her to look at me.

"You don't have to apologize and you certainly weren't annoying Britt. " I smiled. "You were cute. "

The worried frown between her brows changed into a small shy smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me honey, next time you have to come with me though. " Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me towards her waiting lips. Each time before we kiss, even if it's a quick kiss goodbye when one of us is in a hurry, or a passionate kiss when we're cuddling, my heart still skips a beat. The way her eyes sparkle right before she closes her eyes or the way her fingers tickle in my neck and on my back, or the sight of her soft lips parting a little for mine to fit in perfectly, it's still as mesmerizing to me as our first kiss.

I realized that I was staring at her instead of closing the distance and Brittany opened her eyes to look at me with a confused frown.

"Everything okay?" she asked while tucking a string of my hair behind my ear.

"More than okay." I smiled and closed the little distance between us to let her feel all the love through my kiss. When we broke it up for much needed air, I licked my lips to taste Brittany on them and rested my head on her chest. She rolled a little so that she laid down on her back and I snuggled closer into her. I rested my head on her chest while resting my arm lazily on her stomach. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt a kiss pressing on top of my head. I could lie like this forever.

"How was work last night by the way?" I mumbled while stroking patterns with my fingers around her belly button.

"It was really busy." she said barely audible and I noticed that she was falling back asleep again.

A smirk crossed my lips when I thought back about why she woke me up and I raised my head to press kisses against her neck. I should provably let her sleep because it's still early and she probably has a hangover, but I couldn't help myself. And besides, she woke me up first for a kiss, so now I'm allowed to do the same right?

"Are you taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping miss Lopez." Brittany smirked while keeping her eyes closed.

"Maybe.. " I teased and kept pressing kisses against her skin before sucking lightly at her pulse point. A light moan escaped Brittany's throat and I chuckled when I noticed that she did her best to keep her eyes shut.

"Well, you better get some more sleep too, because we have a busy day ahead of us. "

I stopped my assault on her neck and looked up.

"Why, I don't have to work" I said confused. I had no idea that we had planned something.

"I know"

"I don't get it" I frowned.

"You'll see honey, go to sleep. " She smiled and pressed a quick kiss against my lips.

"Fine. " I sighed and rested my head back on her chest while stroking my hand up and down her arm.

A few minutes of silence passed by until Brittany mumbled something.

"Thank you for making me smile every morning. " She mumbled barely audible.

My heart skipped a beat and I'm sure I've never felt this loved in my life before.

"I promised you that I would" I smiled and pressed a lazy kiss against her neck. "So are you going to tell me what we're going to do today? "

I didn't get a response though so I looked up to her and I noticed that she had fallen back asleep. I shook my head in amusement and pressed a feather light kiss against her lips before closing my eyes too.

* * *

**aawwhhhh, cuties right?. **

**Anyway, I posted a new brittana story, a fun summervacation story. You can check it out if you want to keep reading now :)**

**It's called Summer Paradise. You can find it when you click on my author name or go here /s/8368505/1/Summer_Paradise (add fanfiction in front)**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
